


Mixed Feelings

by abbyy123



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, BoyxBoy, EXO - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, kpop, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyy123/pseuds/abbyy123
Summary: Do Kyungsoo starts his new life as a freshman in college. Little does he know that his dorm roommate is the attractive Kim Jongin, but there is one problem.
Jongin likes girls.





	1. 1

Ah, college life.

Kyungsoo shakes his head repeatedly and tries to stay awake. The bus hits a large bump, causing his small body to lurch off of the seat, hitting his head on the window. 

"Fuck me.." He whispers, gripping onto his wounded head.

He glances down at his luggage and groans. Why did he have to choose to accept a scholarship for a university so far away? He's been on this damn bus for almost four hours now. At least he has a couple older friends that attend this school, so he won't be alone.

He's actually really nervous and he's beginning to wonder if he should just jump out of the bus window. Will he fit in? Will he do okay in his classes? Will he like his roommate? Will he make new friends? Will college really live up to his expectations? He curses under his breath as he feels his anxiety take over, his eye twitching slightly. 

Kyungsoo has had anxiety problems for as long as he can remember. It's prevented him from doing a lot of things that he's wanted to do, like sing, for example. He's always wanted to be a singer, to perform, or to be an actor. He had the opportunity once, he was scouted by SM Entertainment when he was a sophomore in high school. He went to the audition, and lets just say he vowed to never audition for anything ever again. It was disastrous. His name was called, he went in front of the judges, opened his mouth to sing his song, but nothing came out. He couldn't do it. The judges asked him if he was going to sing, and he started crying. Right in the open, in front of all of them.

Sometimes, he can't sleep at night thinking about it. Anyways, back to reality.

He sighs softly, pinching the skin between his thumb and index finger to will his anxiety away. Just as he calms himself down, the bus stops.

"We have arrived, please gather all of your belongings and go out the nearest exit doors." The crackly woman's voice comes over the intercoms.

He takes a deep breath and picks up his suitcases. Here goes nothing.

A little while later, he arrives at the big desk in the main building to check in and get his dorm room number plus the key. 

"Hello, my name is Do Kyungsoo. I'm a new freshman." He introduces, smiling shyly at the handsome male.

"Oh hello Kyungsoo, it's nice to meet you! Welcome to our university! My name is Kim Junmyeon, I'm the main guidance worker at this school. Let's see..." He starts digging through a very organized filing cabinet. "Here's your dorm information, your class schedule for the next couple months, our workers' emergency contact information....also your key." The male explains enthusiastically, handing Kyungsoo a load of things. "And here, for you."

Kyungsoo takes the small sticky note, then frowns at it in confusion. "Uhm..what's this number for?"

"That's my personal number." Junmyeon states with a small smirk. "I'd be glad to help you if you have any questions."

Kyungsoo nods, blushes, and quietly thanks him before walking away to find his dorm. 

Now, Kyungsoo is totally feisty, sassy like a girl. Snappy like a firecracker in fact, and glares at people a lot. But, only to people he's close with. Otherwise, he's a shy, quiet, little boy. He wish he wasn't so shy and embarrassed a lot, like in times where sexy ass guys give him their number, but it's the way of life.

His phone starts ringing and he pulls it out to answer it. "You'll never believe what just happened."

"Where are you at?" Baekhyun asks.

"Baek, I've only been here a solid ten minutes and I've already scored a hot guy's number." Kyungsoo laughs, ignoring the older's question. "Maybe this school isn't so bad.."

Baekhyun laughs. "Are you sure it wasn't just an emergency contact or something? What's his name?"

"No! It wasn't! No one can resist my thick thighs, you know. His name is Kim Junmyeon." 

Baekhyun gasps. "Oh my god, no way!" 

"What?" Kyungsoo asks.

"THE Kim Junmyeon gave you his number? Bro, everyone has the hots for him but he never gives them a chance. Wow, you're so lucky! He even initiated the flirting first!" Baekhyun exclaims into the phone, hurting Kyungsoo's poor ear. "Rumour has it that Kim Junmyeon has an equally attractive younger brother that is transferring here this year! I'm excited to meet him."

Kyungsoo realizes that he's now in the hallway of his dorm room. He chuckles. "Baek, what's your dorm number?" 

Kyungsoo finds his room and takes a breath in, time to get settled in.

"132, what's yours?" 

"Woah, you're just down the hall...mine is 137.." 

"Cool! Can I stop by for a minute? We need to discuss our plans for tonight!" Baekhyun asks.

"Let me get settled in first, then I'll call you..bye.." Kyungsoo ends the call.

He sets his suitcases down to unlock the door, and he opens it. He walks into the room with a small smile splaying across his lips, it's nice in here. A little small, yet cozy. He notices a bunk bed to the left of him. There's already suitcases in front of it...

So, he does have a roommate... 

As if on cue, a tall, tan, very shirtless guy walks out of what Kyungsoo assumes is the bathroom. 

Goddamn..

He's hot.

Kyungsoo bites his lip and quickly averts his gaze to his feet.

"Oh, hey. I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin. We must be roommates.." Jongin says. "And you are?"

"K-Kyungsoo..Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo stutters, feeling his cheeks warm up.

"Sorry about my lack of clothes...I just took a quick shower." Jongin adds with a chuckle.

Even his laugh is attractive, holy fuck.

"What bunk would you like?" Jongin asks, pointing to the bunk bed.

Kyungsoo looks at it for a second. "I'm smaller so I'll take the top bunk.."

Jongin claps his hands together with a smile. "Okay, well hopefully we'll get along good. It's nice to meet you, Kyungsoo."

"Nice to meet you too, Jongin." Kyungsoo says quietly, avoiding eye contact.

A little bit later when Kyungsoo gets settled in and unpacked, he dials Baekhyun's number.

"Hey, you can come over now...I have a roommate though so don't be your usual annoying, loud ass self, kay?" Kyungsoo grunts into the phone.

He can practically hear Baekhyun pouting. "Aw, you're too mean. You know you love me, Soo-yah." 

"I do, you're just annoying." Kyungsoo murmurs.

"My sweet, baby Soo. How will I ever live without you?" Baekhyun sneers.

"Whatever, whatever. Just come over, alright?" Kyungsoo hangs up.

"Having company?" Jongin looks up from phone, sitting up on the couch slightly.

"Yeah...if you don't mind...he'll be quick though, we're just planning a get together with some friends.." Kyungsoo states.

"Nah, it's cool with me. A couple of my friends are coming over right now too." Jongin chuckles.

Kyungsoo nods, then he hears a knock on the door. Expecting it to be Baekhyun, he opens the door but gapes when he sees two tall figures standing there.

"Chanyeol? Sehun? What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asks with a laugh.

Their eyes widen and they both exclaim. "Soo!"

Pretty soon, Kyungsoo is engulfed in a bone crushing embrace from the two older males.

"You guys know each other?" Jongin asks in disbelief.

The three pull apart and look to Jongin. Then, Kyungsoo looks at the two. "You know Jongin?"

"Well this is confusing as hell.." Sehun whines quietly.

"We've known Kyungsoo since childhood because we all grew up on the same street, and since Kyungsoo is one year younger than us, we came here a year before him. But we all made plans to go here once we graduated, so now Kyungsoo is here as a freshman." Chanyeol explains to Jongin.

"I'm guessing you two are roommates?" Sehun asks Jongin and Kyungsoo.

They both nod, then Kyungsoo speaks up. "How do you three know each other?" 

"Sehun, Chanyeol, and I met at an athletics club in the summer. I didn't know what college to go to so they convinced me to come here." Jongin adds.

"Wow, it's such a small world." Chanyeol laughs.

"My baby!" Baekhyun explains, suddenly bursting into the room and latching onto Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo grumbles out some curses and pushes Baekhyun off. "I'm not your baby."

Baekhyun notices Chanyeol and Sehun. "Guys! Did Kyungsoo invite you too?"

"No, Jongin did. We didn't know Kyungsoo's dorm number.." Sehun says.

"Who's Jongin?" Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows.

"Uh..hello. I'm Kim Jongin." Jongin extends his hand.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun flashes his rectangular smile and shakes the guy's hand.

"So I take it, you guys have all been friends since childhood?" Jongin asks the four.

"Yes!" Baekhyun exclaims. "Isn't it neat that we get to be college buddies too? We had to wait a year for our baby Kyungsoo to complete our friend group!" 

"Stop calling me a baby!" Kyungsoo whines.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" Baekhyun pinches Kyungsoo's cheek, earning a growl from the embarrassed male. 

"And I told you not to be annoying!" Kyungsoo snaps.

Baekhyun shrugs and laughs. Kyungsoo sighs, his hyung is just too cheery.

"You guys are sophomores and Kyungsoo is a freshman, right?" Jongin asks.

They all nod and laugh.

"This is a little confusing.." Baekhyun chuckles. "You and Kyungsoo are roommates? So, how do you know Chanyeol and Sehun? I'm lost."

Jongin tells Baekhyun the short story of how he met the two tall males. Baekhyun nods when he understands.

"Wait, our group isn't complete yet. Where is Yixing?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Ah, Yixing is here. He's busy finishing signing up for some clubs right now. I told him that we were all going to go hang out later on. He'll be there." Baekhyun explains. 

Kyungsoo's heart does a little flip in his chest. He has a teensy crush on Yixing, and he hasn't seen the guy in a year. He wonders if he still smells of lavender like he always used to.

"I take it you'll be coming with us?" Baekhyun asks Jongin.

"Chanyeol and Sehun invited me..so...yeah." Jongin smiles.

"Yay, we have a newbie in our friend group! That makes us six now!" Baekhyun does a little dance.

"You're so weird." Chanyeol giggles.

Baekhyun winks at him, and no one seems to notice the light tint of pink that flushes the taller's cheeks.

-

"Come on! We have reservations for a VIP room!" Sehun whines, tugging on his friends' arms.

Everyone follows him down the street to their destination at a party. Kyungsoo is a little nervous though, this will be his first college party ever.

"What will we do there?" Kyungsoo gulps, playing with the sleeve of Baekhyun's shirt.

"Don't worry, Soo. It's a chill party. Nothing too wild." Baekhyun smiles down at him.

"Yixing is coming, right?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Yes, baby." Baekhyun winks. He's fully aware of the younger's crush, having been told by him a couple years ago.

"Stop calling me that." Kyungsoo huffs.

"Quit teasing our youngest, Baek."

Kyungsoo freezes when he hears Yixing's calm voice and an arm wrap around his shoulders. 

"Xing!" Kyungsoo exclaims, hugging the taller tightly.

Yixing hugs back and Kyungsoo's finds himself burying his face into the older's chest, content that he still smells naturally like lavender after all this time.

"I missed you, Soo!" Yixing laughs.

"Me too, hyung." Kyungsoo murmurs into Yixing's  shirt. 

Once the six males arrive at the party, they're immediately surrounded by girls. 

"This hasn't happened since high school." Chanyeol whispers.

Excited girls watch the group of guys as they make their way to the VIP room. When they all get situated in the room, sitting down in various places, Baekhyun starts a quiet conversation with Kyungsoo.

"You didn't tell me you had a hot roommate.." Baekhyun whispers with a giggle.

"Jongin is very good looking," Kyungsoo whispers back. "I wonder if he's gay.."

"Hmm I'm not sure. I don't have a good gaydar." 

Kyungsoo snorts. "Gaydar? Are you serious, Baek?" 

Baekhyun shrugs and laughs softly, flinching slightly in surprise when he feels a hand on the small of his back. He turns his head to find Chanyeol.

"Yes?" He asks sweetly.

"Baek, you wanna go get a drink with me?" Chanyeol asks, not making direct eye contact.

Baekhyun smiles brightly with a nod. "Okay, let's go!"

Chanyeol smiles back. Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, looking at him for confirmation.

"Go, I'll be fine!" Kyungsoo reassures him.

"You sure?" Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo nods vigorously and points to Yixing. "I'll just talk with him." 

Baekhyun smiles, winking playfully to the younger male as him and Chanyeol walk out of the room, to the main room of the party. Kyungsoo sighs and slumps his shoulders slightly, what is he supposed to do now? He's too nervous to strike up a conversation with Yixing, in fear that he'll say something stupid.

He looks around the room helplessly, barely being able to hear anything due to the loud bass from the music seeping through the walls. He sighs again, then his eyes land on Jongin, who is having a seemingly animated conversation with Sehun. He watches Jongin laugh at something Sehun says, and Kyungsoo guesses it's one of his lame ass jokes.

Thinking about how nice it would be to have the social abilities Sehun has makes Kyungsoo jealous. He always gets nervous around new people, it's unfair. But Sehun, he always looks approachable and friendly, even though he does look scary sometimes. Lost in his thoughts, Kyungsoo nearly screams when he feels a hand on his shoulder. His head whips around, his heart racing as he looks at Yixing.

"You scared the shit out of me, Xing!" Kyungsoo laughs, clutching at his heart.

Yixing laughs and wraps an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders. "You wanna go dance with me?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widen. "I-I can't dance!"

"It's okay! I'll teach you some moves! Come on!" Yixing exclaims, jumping up and grabbing Kyungsoo's wrist.

Kyungsoo finds himself being pulled to the main room, tons of people dancing, screaming, drinking, and having a good time. Kyungsoo tells himself to loosen up and have a good time, to dance with Yixing and have fun. Classes start the day after tomorrow, he needs to celebrate the beginning of his college career.

Yixing notices Kyungsoo being stiff as they start to dance, so he gets closer, grabbing the younger's hands and moving him to the beat of the loud music. After a minute, Kyungsoo smiles, relaxes, and goes along with Yixing. 

Kyungsoo laughs as he finds himself enjoying this moment. He stares into Yixing's eyes, the older smiling brightly, and Kyungsoo melts as he notices the deep dimple on Yixing's cheek. Kyungsoo also realizes how close their bodies have gotten. When did this happen? Without thinking, he rests his hands on Yixing's biceps. Yixing momentarily glances down at the hands that are tightly hanging on to his arms, then he looks up to see Kyungsoo biting his lip. 

Yixing keeps dancing though, Kyungsoo finally snapping out of his quick little trance and dancing along. Yixing smirks slightly and his hands start trailing down the younger's body. Kyungsoo's breath hitches, hyper aware of this action, but they keep moving their bodies with the music.

Then, Yixing leans in, his Chinese accent thick and evident in his voice. "I've missed you, Soo."

Kyungsoo's grip tightens on Yixing's muscled arms . "I've missed you too, Xing."

"By the way, you look really good in these leather pants." Yixing says, quite seductively, hooking his fingers on the belt loops of Kyungsoo's tight pants.

"Thank you." Kyungsoo blushes, giggling slightly.

"Soo-yah, are you thirsty?" Yixing asks as he pulls back, his fingers still attached to the younger's pants.

"A little." 

"Let's go get a drink." Yixing lets go and points to the drink station.

Kyungsoo nods and follows him through the thick crowd, at one point he almost loses sight of the taller's head, so he quickly grabs his hand. Yixing doesn't mind though, and squeezes the younger's hand a little in response. When they get there, Kyungsoo unlatches his hand from Yixing's as Yixing pours two drinks.

"Hey, Yixing!" A couple girls walk up to the older.

Kyungsoo frowns as Yixing hands him the drink. "Yixing, what is this?"

Yixing doesn't hear, because he's already turned around, talking to the group of girls. Kyungsoo's body fills up with jealousy and he downs the whole cup in one swift chug. He realizes that it's strong alcohol. He blinks a couple times, he's only 19...and he's never had alcohol before. It's kind of gross. He shrugs and goes to pour another one, scowling behind Yixing's back as they all laugh together.

Minutes later, Kyungsoo is on his third cup and the girls finally walk away. Yixing turns around to Kyungsoo, the younger's nose and cheeks red.

"How much have you drank?" Yixing's eyebrows furrow.

"Only one." Kyungsoo lies.

He's feeling a little tipsy but he doesn't care because it feels so new. It's exciting.

Yixing laughs and nods, then he leans in close yet again. "Kyungsoo, you wanna go out to my car?" 

"Your car? I mean...sure.." Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion. "I guess so.."

He stumbles a bit, following Yixing outside, but Yixing doesn't notice.

It's a short walk to the older's black Camaro, and Kyungsoo doesn't know why Yixing invited him out here....

They get in and sit there in silence. Kyungsoo looks to Yixing in curiosity, why isn't he starting the car? Yixing turns to Kyungsoo with a dark gaze, confusing Kyungsoo even more.

"You're driving me crazy.." The older breathes out, his face inching closer to the younger's.

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo whispers.

All of a sudden, there's lips attacking his own and his eyes widen. 

He really wasn't expecting this.

Kyungsoo sits frozen in his place, trying to comprehend what is happening. Yixing, the guy he's had a crush on for two years now, is kissing him.

Eventually, he closes his eyes and kisses back with as much force as Yixing is putting in. Yixing doesn't waste time, his hand gripping tightly onto Kyungsoo's thigh as he nips at the younger's bottom lip. The action causes Kyungsoo to become a bit dizzy, and his mind becomes full of Yixing.

The makeout session only gets more passionate, Kyungsoo feeling a tongue swipe across his lips, causing a small whimper to escape his throat. He doesn't even realize he made a sound until Yixing pulls back with a small smirk. "You're so cute, Soo."

Kyungsoo grips onto the older's arms when Yixing reconnects their lips, the kisses hot and sensual. Yixing's hand makes its way under Kyungsoo's shirt and he starts rubbing circles on the bare skin of the younger's hip. Kyungsoo feels Yixing's hand trailing towards the button on his pants, the excitement leaving goosebumps on Kyungsoo's skin. He opens his eyes and pulls away once he remembers that they're in a car, at a party. Anyone could walk out and see them.

"Yixing...could we maybe um...go somewhere else for this?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice small.

Yixing nods and smirks, his eyes dark with lust. "How about we go back to my dorm?"

Kyungsoo gulps a little but forces a smile. "Okay."


	2. 2

Kyungsoo's eyes open slowly and his blurry vision becomes clear. His heart leaps in his chest at the sight of a sleeping angel right next to him, a muscled arm wrapped around his waist.

Yixing's sleeping face is so adorable. His little snores, his slightly pouty lips. Kyungsoo's heart is flipping in circles. Kyungsoo glances to find their clothes sprawled all over the floor and he sighs in content. Without thinking, he snuggles into Yixing's warmth and stares at the older's slightly puffy face. Kyungsoo leans in and pecks Yixing's nose before giggling softly, then he carefully slips out from under Yixing's arm to get dressed.

After getting his clothes on, he pulls out his phone from his pants pocket and gapes when he sees how many missed calls and messages he has from Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun.

"Good morning." 

Kyungsoo's gaze falls to the figure on the bed, sitting up, his abs clearly defined and the only thing covering his legs is a thin sheet.

"Oh you're awake, Xing." Kyungsoo beams, tucking his phone back in his pocket. "Good morning."

"Thanks..for last night." Yixing smiles.

Kyungsoo nods and blushes a tiny bit. "I had a great time."

"Come here." Yixing pats the bed.

Kyungsoo obliges and sits down, only to have his lips captured by Yixing in a sweet kiss. Kyungsoo melts at how soft the kiss is, and he finds himself wrapping his arms around Yixing tightly. He never wants this to end.

Sadly, his wish doesn't come true because Yixing pulls back with a slight smile. Kyungsoo doesn't mind much though, Yixing's dimple is too much to resist. "So..um. Yixing?" 

Yixing hums quietly, getting out of bed to get dressed. 

"Well..what are we now? I mean...I've liked you for so long...and last night..we- I just want to know what we are doing.." Kyungsoo looks down at his fingers.

"Shit.." He hears a sigh and feels a dip at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Soo."

Kyungsoo looks up in confusion, his heart growing heavy at that choice of words. "What?"

"I didn't know that...you had feelings for me...if I would've known that, I wouldn't have had sex with you." Yixing looks back to Kyungsoo in pity. "I thought we were just hooking up...I'm so sorry.."

Kyungsoo stares at Yixing with widened eyes as he processes what has been said. His heart shatters and he feels all of the air leave the room. Before he knows what's happening, his legs are quickly carrying him out of the room, and he ignores Yixing calling his name. He just needs to be able to breathe.

Yixing's dorm is on the third floor, so Kyungsoo sprints down two flights of stairs to get down to the first floor, where his dorm is. When he arrives outside the door, he puts his hands on his knees, bending over to catch his breath a little. After a couple seconds regaining his intake of oxygen, he straightens up and shakily unlocks the door.

He steps in the dorm and his eyes widen in surprise when he finds people inside. There's Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun. And Jongin, of course. As soon as his eyes lock with Baekhyun's, he bites his lip and quickly averts his gaze to the ground, trying his hardest to hold his emotions.

"Kyungsoo, where were you?! We've been calling you since last night!" Sehun exclaims.

Kyungsoo nods but keeps his eyes on his feet. From the floor, he notices a shadow stalking towards him so he looks up and sees Baekhyun coming closer. The older wordlessly pulls Kyungsoo into a hug, stroking his back and swaying him a little.

"He's safe. You guys can go." Baekhyun tells Chanyeol and Sehun.

Without arguing, the two males bid their goodbyes and leave after that. They've been friends with Kyungsoo since childhood so they can tell that something upsetting happened and they know that it's best to leave it to Baekhyun. As soon as the doors shuts with a click behind them, Kyungsoo is crying silently into Baekhyun's chest, tears dripping onto the older's shirt and his shoulders shaking. Baekhyun glances apologetically to Jongin before stroking the back of Kyungsoo's head, trying to console him. 

"What happened, Soo?" Baekhyun asks quietly.

"I-I was played." Kyungsoo cries, words muffled.

"Played? By who?"

"Yixing." Kyungsoo hiccups. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Kyungsoo."

"Yes I am!" Kyungsoo pulls back, looking at Baekhyun with teary eyes and a wet face. "How could I have been so naive?"

"Why are you saying that?" Baekhyun asks.

"I slept with him.." Kyungsoo murmurs, biting the inside of his cheek in shame.

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he gasps. "What?" 

Kyungsoo nods but a tear runs down his cheek. "And then I told him my feelings but he just wanted someone to hook up with, he doesn't like me in that way."

"I'm sorry, my poor baby." Baekhyun coos sadly, hugging the smaller again.

Kyungsoo quickly pulls back and wipes his tears away when he remembers that Jongin is in the room with them.

"Are you okay, Soo?" Baekhyun worries, reaching out to ruffle the younger's hair lovingly.

Tears brim his eyes once again but he blinks them away. "I- I don't know..it hurts..."

Baekhyun shoots him a sympathetic pout, reaching out to pat the shorter's shoulder. "It will be alright, just give it time."

Kyungsoo nods and bites his lip.

"I know what you need!" Baekhyun suddenly exclaims.

Kyungsoo looks up in question.

"Let's have a movie night tonight!" Baekhyun smiles. "Here because you guys have a bigger TV than me."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen. "But we have classes tomorrow.."

"Not until noon." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Lighten up, Soo."

Kyungsoo narrows his gaze. "I lightened up last night and look where it got me."

Baekhyun sighs. "I guess you're right..but we're still having a movie night. Jongin, you in?"

Jongin, who has been silent this whole time, smiles softly with a nod.

"Yes!" Baekhyun cheers. "Ooh let's invite Chanyeol, Sehun, and Yi- I mean just Chanyeol and Sehun." 

Kyungsoo murmurs death threats to Baekhyun which the older just laughs at, pinching the younger's cheeks. "You're the cutest."

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun away. "I'm going to take a shower..."

"Okay, I'll go ask the boys and get ready. I'll be back later." Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo's forehead then disappears out of the door.

Before Kyungsoo can move from his spot, Jongin clears his throat awkwardly. "So..."

Kyungsoo glances to find Jongin staring at him.

"You're gay?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widen a little bit and he starts scratching the back of his neck, suddenly intimidated with the way Jongin is looking at him. It's almost as if he's peering into the shorter's soul. Kyungsoo looks away to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yes, I am." Kyungsoo mumbles softly. "Why?"

He hears a chuckle followed by a sigh. Looking up in confusion, he finds Jongin standing there looking amused.

"Wow.." Jongin adds with a small smirk. "Guess I never figured I'd be rooming with a gay guy.."

Kyungsoo's heart stops for a brief second, then his eyes turn cold. Before he can say anything, Jongin starts to talk again. "I mean...there's nothing wrong with being gay..I guess it's just a little uncomfortable considering that I'm a straight male."

Kyungsoo can't even believe what he's hearing. That little comment sets deep into his body and it makes him angrier than he can even imagine. Uncomfortable? Is he being serious right now?

Kyungsoo scoffs. He's already had to deal with enough today, he's not in the mood for this. "I thought I only had to deal with homophobic assholes in high school but I guess they're everywhere."

"Homophobic asshole?" Jongin questions. 

"Yeah, an asshole who has homophobia." Kyungsoo snaps, crossing his arms. "Uncomfortable? What kind of bullshit is that? Just cuz I'm gay means I make you uncomfortable? We can't even be friends because I like guys? Is that it? You're obviously straight so why the hell would I even hit on you if that's what you're so worried about? If you didn't know, I tend to like guys who don't like women."

Jongin stands there, frozen in surprise. He wasn't expecting this to blow out of proportion. "Kyungsoo.."

"What the hell do you want?" Kyungsoo fumes. "You know what? I'm done talking. I've dealt with enough shit today." Without knowing it, tears begin to streak Kyungsoo's cheeks. "God, I shouldn't have even come to this goddamn school."

Jongin feels a lump forms in his throat as he watches Kyungsoo cry. "Kyung-"

"I'm getting in the shower." Kyungsoo interrupts, turning on his heels to go into the bathroom.

"It was just a joke.." Jongin whispers, feeling horribly defeated.


	3. 3

Kyungsoo steps out of the shower onto the bath mat, a chill rippling up his spine due to the sudden change in temperature. He grabs his towel and quickly wraps it around his waist, then he slowly looks up to see himself in the slightly foggy mirror.

His eyes are red and puffy, as expected. He was crying earlier in Baekhyun's embrace, then he started crying again in the shower. How could he have been stupid enough to actually sleep with Yixing? And on top of that he has obtained a homophobic roommate. He sighs and begins to dry himself off with the towel, the air getting too cold on his skin. He wants to get dressed in pajamas, cuddle with Baekhyun, and eat his little, broken heart out. Ice cream and popcorn sounds great.

He should've just told Baekhyun no to the movie night and asked if he could stay the night in his dorm instead of here. To be fair though, how was he supposed to know that Jongin didn't like gay guys? The more Kyungsoo thinks about it, the more it makes him angry. 

Jongin is probably one of those nasty guys who gets grossed out by gay guys but fap to lesbians. Kyungsoo covers his mouth so he won't puke. Pushing the thought away, he reaches out to grab his shirt.

His eyes widen when all he feels is the metal rack hanging above the toilet. Did he not bring clothes in here? He groans softly and grips his hair in frustration. 

This means he's going to have to go out there, naked with a mere towel on, in front of Jongin. 

He starts shivering, his teeth chattering a little, because of how cold his body is. He just wants to get this over with so he can put on some warm clothes. So, he grabs the door handle and steps out.

Meanwhile, Jongin throws his phone down as he hears the bathroom door open. He's been waiting for Kyungsoo to be finished so he can apologize and explain that what he said earlier was just a joke. All he wanted to do was cheer the shorter guy up, but apparently it wasn't as funny as he thought it was going to be.

Jongin gets up from the couch, and everything seems to turn into slow motion. His eyes widen greatly when he sees Kyungsoo step out of the door, only a towel covering him. For some reason that Jongin doesn't know of, he can hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears. And his heartbeat is anything but slow.

What the hell is happening?

It's like he's frozen in his spot, staring at the shorter male.

His eyes trail down Kyungsoo's body, the shorter male standing right in front of the open bathroom door, water droplets running down his skin. Jongin almost chokes when he sees Kyungsoo's defined collar bones and his faint set of abs. Kyungsoo may be small and short but damn he has a nice body.

Jongin blinks multiple times when he realizes he's been staring for awhile.

"I forgot my clothes," Kyungsoo murmurs, avoiding eye contact. "Also...take a picture."

Jongin snaps out of his trance. "Huh?"

"You're staring at me so take a picture. It will last longer." Kyungsoo makes himself look Jongin in the eyes.

Jongin gasps slightly and quickly averts his gaze to his socked feet, his cheeks flushing a little bit. What is happening to him? He's never been known to be shy.

As Jongin glances up, he's just in time to see Kyungsoo start walking to the dressers, which are right beside the taller male. Before Kyungsoo knows it, he's tripping on the corner of the rug and seconds later falling forward. 

Kyungsoo's eyes, which had squeezed shut during his fall, open slowly. That didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He gasps though when his eyes lock with Jongin's face.

"Ouch." Jongin mutters, opening his eyes.

He sees Kyungsoo's face right in front of his, and his breath hitches as he feels the shorter's breath on his lips.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jongin worries suddenly, catching Kyungsoo off guard.

"But I'm the one who fell on top of you...shouldn't I be asking those questions?" Kyungsoo asks.

Kyungsoo's palm, which is trapped between their bodies on Jongin's chest, feels Jongin's heartbeat speed increase. Questions swirl in his brain but he bites his tongue.

"Th-that's a tightly wrapped towel.." Jongin stutters. "I mean..seeing as how it's still on.."

Jongin mentally curses at himself. When has Kim Jongin ever stuttered?

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he moves to scramble off of Jongin, but Jongin grabs onto the smaller's arms to prevent it.

"What are you doing? Let me get up!" Kyungsoo exclaims.

"Kyungsoo, I- about earlier..."

"I don't want to hear it, you bastard. Now let me up." Kyungsoo rages.

"Listen, it was a joke!" Jongin adds.

Kyungsoo stops squirming and looks at Jongin's face. "What?"

"Everything I said about you being gay..it was all a joke...I don't have any problem rooming with you, alright? I'm sorry for joking like that...I was.." He pauses.

Kyungsoo's heart starts pounding in his chest. "You were...what?"

"Well.." Jongin looks away. "I know you have had a bad day today...so earlier I was just trying to cheer you up by making you laugh.."

Kyungsoo can't even believe the words that are coming out of Jongin's mouth. All of his resentment melts away as he realizes how cute and sweet Jongin actually is. Jongin's gaze falls back on Kyungsoo's face, and everything around them seems to disappear as they stare into each other's eyes. Jongin keeps ahold of Kyungsoo's biceps, not realizing that they're still on the floor, and that Kyungsoo is still laying on top of him.

"I brought movies!" Baekhyun bursts into the dorm. His eyes widen when he sees the two boys. "Oh my!"

Kyungsoo quickly rolls off of the taller, standing up faster than Baekhyun can even open his mouth to speak. To avoid embarrassment, Kyungsoo glares at the older when he sees the 'look' grow onto his face.

"I can come back later if you wan- mmph."

Kyungsoo shoves a dirty sock in Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun spits out and shrieks. "Ew! Kyungsoo! What the fuck?!"

"Let me get dressed then we can start making food for our movie night." Kyungsoo huffs, grabbing some pj's out of his dresser and stalking into the bathroom.

Baekhyun looks down to Jongin, who is still on the floor and notices the blush that has crept onto the younger's cheeks. Deciding to not embarrass the two any further, he turns around to set the bag of groceries on the counter. This is a one room dorm, so the kitchen area is the the corner.

Jongin sighs in relief when Baekhyun doesn't say anything, and he gets up off of the floor to go help.

"So how'd you get in?" Jongin asks sheepishly, reaching in one of the bags to unload it.

"The door was unlocked." Baekhyun shrugs, then he turns to Jongin with a smirk.

Uh oh.

"You guys should lock the door, or at least put a sock on your doorknob." Baekhyun teases.

Jongin's eyes widen and he waves his hands in front of his face. "It wasn't like that!"

"Mhm sure. I believe that." Baekhyun chuckles.

"No, really!" Jongin blushes a little. "I-I'm straight."

Baekhyun's eyes narrow and he smacks his palm on the counter, making Jongin flinch. He leans in and lowers his voice. "Explain your definition of straight."

"I like girls." Jongin states quickly.

"What about girls? Like body wise." Baekhyun questions. "Are you a boob guy or a butt guy?"

Jongin's mind starts spinning. Flashes of Kyungsoo in nothing but a towel start playing in his brain. "U-uh..I like butts..and thighs..I guess."

Baekhyun laughs. "That tells me nothing. Kyungsoo has nice thighs, you know that? And his butt is pretty nice too."

Jongin's eyes almost pop out of his skull. "No! I-I.."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone." Baekhyun smiles brightly.

"Say what?" Jongin looks to him in confusion.

"About what I saw just a couple minutes ago, silly." Baekhyun starts opening the box of popcorn.

Jongin nods and unconsciously starts biting on his lip.

"Sehun and Chanyeol should be here any second, could you put this movie in?" Baekhyun hands him a movie case.

"Sure." Jongin starts walking to the other side of the room, where the tv is.

Right as he's walking past the bathroom door, Kyungsoo walks out and runs into him. Instinctively, to keep the shorter from falling, Jongin's arms wrap themselves tightly around Kyungsoo's waist.

"Oop!" Kyungsoo makes a noise as he feels Jongin's strong arms around him.

Jongin holds on to him for a little longer than he needs to, and both of them are clueless that Baekhyun has witnessed the whole thing with a secret smile playing on his lips.


	4. 4

"One second!" Kyungsoo calls after hearing a knock on the door.

Kyungsoo sets his notebook down, gets up, and goes to open the door. When he does, he's faced with Yixing.

His eyes widen and he freezes in his spot. It's been a couple weeks since he last saw Yixing, and now the male is standing right outside of his dorm room.

"Kyungsoo.." Yixing smiles a little, pain evident in his eyes. "Hi."

"Y-Yixing.." Kyungsoo stutters.

Just then, Jongin comes out from the bathroom. He stops walking when he sees the two standing at the door. For some odd reason, he starts worrying about Kyungsoo. Since Kyungsoo's back is facing toward the taller male, it's impossible to see his facial expressions. And because of that, Jongin desperately wants to know if Kyungsoo is alright.

"Kyungsoo...can we talk?" Yixing asks.

Kyungsoo is silent for a moment, then comes his quiet murmur. "Now isn't the best time. Let's talk another day."

Jongin's eyes widen when he hears how sad Kyungsoo sounds.

"Soo-yah.." Yixing frowns. "Please don't push me away."

Everything in the room turns quiet, and Jongin can hear Kyungsoo start to sniffle a little. Oh no. He's crying now.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do right now?" Kyungsoo snaps suddenly. "Do you think that we can be normal this quickly?"

Yixing is quite taken aback at the sudden outburst and he looks down to the ground in shame. "Do...you think I can do anything to make it up to you?"

Kyungsoo bites his lip and wipes his tears away before sighing. "Yixing. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"But it's my fault.."

"No, it's not. I've had feelings for you for two years now and you didn't know." Kyungsoo mumbles. "No matter what, we've been friends for way longer than that. So just give me a little time to get rid of my feelings then we can go back to normal, okay?"

Yixing hesitantly nods before ruffling the younger's hair lovingly. "I'll be waiting. Please don't be upset anymore, and find yourself someone who can take my place in your heart."

Jongin almost chokes when Yixing looks up to wink at him. What the hell is that supposed to mean? He's definitely not going to be taking place in anyone's heart anytime soon. No way.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay, hyung."

"Goodbye, Kyungsoo." Yixing smiles sadly again. Then he looks up to the guy he winked at just moments before. "Goodbye, Jongin."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he turns around to see Jongin standing there. How long has he been listening?

When he turns back around though, Yixing has disappeared. Kyungsoo frowns and shuts the door.

Before Kyungsoo knows it, he's covering his mouth as tears streak down both cheeks. A lump grows in Jongin's throat as he watches Kyungsoo cry.

"Kyungsoo..do..you want to talk?" Jongin questions, grabbing ahold of Kyungsoo and gently leading him to sit down on the couch.

Kyungsoo shakes his head repeatedly and tries to quit crying but it doesn't work. He puts his head in his hands and continues to cry silently, Jongin sits next to him and awkwardly pats the shorter's back.

"Okay, I understand." Jongin says sadly. "But I'm here to listen when you need it."

Kyungsoo lifts his head up and stares at Jongin with blurriness from his tears blocking his vision. He blinks and the tears fall, then he's able to see Jongin's face that has worry written all over it.

"J-Jongin."

"Yes?" Jongin sits up a little straighter. "What do you need?"

"A hug." Kyungsoo's voice cracks slightly.

"A hug?" Jongin reaches into his pocket for his phone. "Do you want me to call Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head and slowly wraps his arms around Jongin's waist, laying his head on the taller's chest. Jongin almost yelps in surprise but he hesitantly returns the embrace. Jongin almost pushes Kyungsoo away when his heart starts pounding in his ribcage.

Why has he been acting like this the past couple weeks? He doesn't understand.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo sniffles, his cries slowing down drastically.

"Um..how...I mean...uh." Jongin sighs.

What is he even doing?

"How?" Kyungsoo asks quietly.

"Uh how...did you know that you started to have feelings for Yixing?" Jongin asks sheepishly, his grip on Kyungsoo tightening just barely.

"Well," Kyungsoo replies. "I guess I started to want to be in his company more often than usual. I..would always find myself smiling when he would smile. And worried when he was sad. I would get jealous over silly things and want to keep his attention on me. But, it's funny...because when he did pay attention to me..I got so nervous. Despite us being friends since we were kids, I started getting anxious around him. Scared that I would do something or say something dumb. My heart would start racing at just the slightest touch, also I stuttered and blushed way more often. I really regret not telling him my feelings before they all left to come here, because then we would've had a year apart and then we could've been back to normal when I got here. But, I guess life didn't want it that way."

Jongin listens intently to Kyungsoo's soft spoken words. And when reality sets in, his heart sinks into his stomach. This is not good. Not good at all. Before he starts freaking out, he softly pushes Kyungsoo off of him.

"I-I just remembered, Sehun wanted me to go over to his dorm for awhile. I'll be back soon." Jongin jumps off of the couch, grabs his room key, and sprints out of the dorm.

And just like that, Kyungsoo is left sitting there, thoroughly confused.

Jongin breathes heavily as he runs up to the second floor, where Sehun and Chanyeol's dorm is. He knocks on the door multiple times, and when it finally opens, Sehun is standing there with an annoyed look on his face. The older's hair is messy, he's in lounge clothes, and his eyes are squinty.

"What do you need, Jongin? I was taking a nap." Sehun whines quietly.

"Can I come in?" Jongin asks quickly.

Sehun sighs and nods slowly, stepping out of the way so Jongin can come inside.

"Chanyeol isn't here. He's with Baek." Sehun says to Jongin, laying down on his bed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sehun, do you have any weed?" Jongin asks frantically. "Or anything to take my mind off of something?"

Sehun laughs. "What nonsense is coming out of your mouth right now? You don't smoke weed. And neither do I."

Jongin nods and unconsciously pouts.

"Sit." Sehun orders, sitting up and patting a place on his mattress.

Without refusing, Jongin takes a seat.

"Now spill." Sehun states. "What's on your mind?"

"Hyung, I-" Jongin pauses. "There's someone I met who has been slowly driving me crazy."

"Crazy?" Sehun's eyebrow raises.

"Everytime I'm around this person, my heart starts throbbing. My hands get shaky and my knees feel weak- I don't know what to do! I've never felt like this before, hyung." Jongin puts his head in his hands. "I ran away just now..because that person hugged me and I couldn't handle it. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh, Jongin," Sehun snickers. "There is nothing wrong with liking someone."

Jongin takes his head out of his hands and looks to Sehun with big eyes. "Liking someone? No. No, I definitely do not like this person. I think I am just going insane. Yeah that's it. Maybe a serial killer, or a vampire. Maybe I'm turning into a werewolf. Or maybe I have a fatal disease. I think I should get my head checked out before we jump to any deranged conclusions like me having a crush on someone. Let's go to the hospital righ-"

Sehun interrupts him by laughing loudly. Jongin closes his mouth and shakes his head.

"Jongin, is she pretty?" Sehun asks, patting the younger on the shoulder.

Then, Sehun starts to panic when Jongin starts crying suddenly. "J-Jongin..what's wrong? What did I say?"

Jongin covers his face and cries into his hands. "I-It's a he."

"Pardon?" 

"The person...is a boy..."

Sehun's heart softens and he makes a sound of pity as he watches Jongin weep. "Oh, Jongin.." Sehun hugs him. "It must be hard for you."

"This isn't okay..I don't know what to do.." Jongin mumbles through tears. "I've liked girls my whole life...and in just a couple weeks..that is all changing." 

"I can understand how it feels..Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both went through this years ago." Sehun nods a little. "Just know one thing. It's perfectly okay to like a boy, Jongin."

"You really think so?" Jongin asks quietly. "I've never thought it was wrong...I just- I didn't think I would.."

"Jongin, no matter who you like...we'll always be here to support you." Sehun adds.

"We'll?" 

"Me, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Yixing of course." Sehun smiles a little. "You're new to our friend group, but we love you just the same. And don't you forget that."

Jongin's heart wrenches at Kyungsoo's name. Sehun wipes Jongin's stray tears off and pats his back. 

"You should probably head back to your dorm, you know we have a curfew on Sunday nights." Sehun states softly.

Jongin nods and stands up. "Thank you for talking to me, hyung." 

"Anytime, bud." Sehun smiles and hugs him one last time before letting him leave.

When Jongin arrives back at the room, Kyungsoo stands up to greet him.

A look of worry spreads across Kyungsoo's face. "Jongin, have you been crying?"

"Nope." Jongin lies.

Kyungsoo shoots him a weird look. "Alright..then.." He turns around slowly to walk back to the couch.

"Uh, Kyungsoo." Jongin quickly grabs the shorter's arm before he can get away.

Kyungsoo turns back around and Jongin drops his arm as if it was on fire. "Sorry.."

Not cool, Jongin. Not cool.

"It's alright.." Kyungsoo smiles a little. "What'd you need?"

"Uhm...well.." Jongin starts. "Are you doing anything next weekend?"

"I don't think so, why?" 

"Do you maybe..want to go see a movie or something?" Jongin averts his gaze from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiles warmly. "Sure, sounds fun."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say really quickly that I appreciate all the positive feedback I've gotten for this story, thanks to all the readers. I love you all. <3

Friday comes quickly, and Kyungsoo finds himself chewing on the end of his pen while tapping his foot silently. He stares at the clock, waiting for class to be dismissed. This is his last class before lunch, and after it's over he's supposed to meet Jongin in the cafeteria to eat. He inwardly groans. There are ten minutes left. He wonders why there are butterflies in his tummy. Maybe it's because he's hungry. 

Tonight, the two have made plans to go see the newest horror movie that came out sometime during this week. Kyungsoo's not really a big fan of horror movies, but he's kind of excited to be making a new friend. All he's ever known is their small friend group, he's never had anyone else to rely on.

It will be nice to get to know someone that doesn't know anything about him. That way, there will be things to talk about. Kyungsoo's friends have known him since he was seven years old, so they basically can recognize him from the sound of his breath. Kyungsoo's glad to have met a new person that he can socialize with.

After the class is finally finished and the bell rings, Kyungsoo jumps up to throw his things into his one-strap bag. His mom gave this nice, black bag to him as a 'going away to college' present. He smiles at the thought, then races out of the room.

As he jogs, he runs straight into someone. He curses under his breath at his own clumsiness.

"I'm so sorry.." Kyungsoo bows.

As he looks up, his eyes widen.

"No worries. Kyungsoo, right?" The male smiles.

Kyungsoo's cheeks flush crimson. "Y-yeah. And you're Junmyeon the guidance guy."

"Correct!" Junmyeon beams.

His smile is so....perfect.

"So..where are you headed to in such a hurry?" Junmyeon continues.

"Oh..um...the cafeteria..I'm supposed to meet someone there.." Kyungsoo answers.

Junmyeon seems to brighten up even more. "I'm going there too. Let's walk together."

Kyungsoo nods with a tiny smile, then they begin walking.

"Are you on your lunch break? Considering...you are a staff member and not a student.." 

Junmyeon shakes his head. "Nah, my forgetful little brother called me and begged me to give him some money for his lunch, apparently he forgot his wallet back at his dorm."

Kyungsoo chuckles. That's right, Baekhyun had told him on the first day that Junmyeon supposedly had a younger brother transferring here. Kyungsoo can't help but wonder who it is. 

"You know, Kyungsoo." Junmyeon sneers. "I am a little offended that you haven't called me. I never give my personal number out."

"I haven't needed any help..I'm sorry." Kyungsoo pouts.

Junmyeon laughs. "That number isn't just if you need help, silly."

"Oh.." Kyungsoo really wants to slap himself. 

The two arrive at the cafeteria, and Kyungsoo spots Jongin. Apparently, Jongin spots Kyungsoo because he starts smiling and walking over. 

"Hey," Jongin chuckles. "How was classes?"

"They were fine..a little boring.." Kyungsoo purses his lips together with a curt nod, causing another chuckle to spill from Jongin's lips.

Jongin's face falls to confusion as he realizes Junmyeon standing there. "Hyung? Do you know Kyungsoo?"

Junmyeon nods. "Kind of, Jongin. We're acquaintances."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen so big, and his jaw drops slightly. "Is Jongin your little brother?!"

Junmyeon nods, pulls money out of his pocket, and hands it to Jongin. "Don't bother paying me back, since you paid for my lunch a couple weeks ago. Let's call it even steven."

Kyungsoo is left gaping as Jongin laughs at his older brother's words. "Kay, hyung. Kyungsoo and I are going to eat now. Have a good time with all your paperwork."

Junmyeon scowls as he walks away. Jongin turns to Kyungsoo. "What do you want to eat?"

Kyungsoo snaps out of it and looks to the taller. "Well..."

Jongin waits eagerly, starving because he hasn't had anything to eat all day. The cafeteria is serving buffalo wings today and just the thought of those is making his mouth water.

"I'm going to get a salad." Kyungsoo murmurs.

Jongin blinks. "Salad?" 

"I eat unhealthy foods a lot, so I think getting a salad this time will be a good choice." 

Jongin nods. "Okay, well I'm gonna get wings!"

Kyungsoo snickers at the other's enthusiasm. "Okay then, let's go!"

They both get their choice of food, they get out of the line, and meet up at the utensil/condiment area.

"Where should we sit?" Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo scans the crowd back and forth, looking at the people. He then spots a couple sitting beside each other, linked arms, one feeding the other a french fry. It's two guys, one has a cheeky smile and prominent cheek bones, the other has cat-like eyes. They look good together. He starts to drift off into daydream land, thinking how nice it would be to be in such a cute relationship.

"Earth to Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo turns his head to find Jongin staring at him. "Oh, sorry. Let's sit over there." He points to the couple.

They head over to the table with their food, and the couple smiles at them. 

"Can we sit here?" Jongin asks.

They nod and the two sit down.

"Hi, my name is Jongdae." The dark haired boy greets. "I'm a freshman."

"And I'm Minseok." He has lighter brown hair. "I'm a sophomore."

Kyungsoo smiles at them and notices that their arms are still linked. "You guys are a cute couple."

Jongdae grins. "Why thank you."

"I'm Kyungsoo by the way. And this is Jongin." Kyungsoo points to the taller guy next to him. "We're both freshman."

"Aww. You look good together!" Minseok gushes.

Jongin chokes on the water he is drinking. Kyungsoo sighs and gently pats him on the back. Jongin's wide eyes peer at the couple sitting across from them.

"We're actually just friends." Kyungsoo laughs. "Roommates."

Jongin is so confused. Why is he the only one getting worked up about that question? How is Kyungsoo so...nonchalant?

"Ah. Such a shame." Jongdae tsks.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Kyungsoo asks, picking up his fork and beginning to eat his salad.

"A little over a year now." Minseok unlinks their arms and wraps his around Jongdae's shoulders.

"That's so cute!" Kyungsoo smiles. "And now you're a campus couple!"

Jongin can't help but stare at Kyungsoo's lips when he smiles, they're shaped like a heart kind of. How come he hasn't noticed this yet? Before he gets caught looking like a creep, he quickly averts his gaze to his tray. 

Being by Minseok and Jongdae puts thoughts of him and Kyungsoo into his mind. Things like going shopping together, holding hands, hugging, and laughing together. Jongin's cheeks heat up and his stomach starts doing little flips. He slowly pushes his tray of food away. He's only taken a few bites but he's not hungry anymore.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin says quietly, almost inaudible.

Kyungsoo looks over to him with slight worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling too good." Jongin glances up.

"You're pale." Kyungsoo reaches out to feel the taller's forehead. "Good. You don't have a fever."

"I'll be back, okay?" Jongin stands up.

Kyungsoo nods with a small frown. And just like that, Jongin leaves to go collect himself in the bathroom.

He throws his food away on the way, then pushes the door open and locks it behind him.

"Get a grip, Jongin." He whispers to himself, turning the faucet on and splashing cold water on his face. "You can't be doing this."

He takes a few more deep breaths before pulling his phone out and checking the time. There's still thirty minutes left until his and Kyungsoo's last class starts. He can do this.

As he approaches the table, he sees Baekhyun sitting next to Kyungsoo. He sits down, and Kyungsoo's attention is immediately on him.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo questions, patting Jongin's back slightly.

Jongin's heartbeat speed increases and he inwardly groans. What the hell is happening?

Sehun's words ring out in his head. There is nothing wrong with liking a boy. Jongin sighs a little. Is this feeling liking someone? He can't be..actually developing a crush on Kyungsoo...

Can he?

Jongin nods to Kyungsoo. "I-I'm alright."

"Kyungsoo, I need to tell you something important." Baekhyun tugs on the younger's arm to get his attention.

"Why are you so annoying?" Kyungsoo gripes.

"Ahhh my baby is too mean." Baekhyun crosses his arms.

"Stop calling me a baby!" Kyungsoo whines.

"Your friendship is too cute." Jongdae beams.

Baekhyun's lips grow wide as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo. "Thanks!"

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Oh yeah!" Baekhyun pulls his arms away and clasps his hands together. "Chanyeol asked me out on a date."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen. "What? I didn't even know he was interested in your annoying ass."

"Well." Baekhyun smirks. "You are a little oblivious when it comes to romantic feelings."

Baekhyun bores holes straight into Jongin's head. Jongin looks away quickly to avoid this awkwardness.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo gawks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Baekhyun says sarcastically, clearly pointing his eyes towards the tall male sitting next to Kyungsoo. "Nothing at all."

Kyungsoo glares at the older. "Okay, you've told me your news. Now get outta here."

Baekhyun laughs. "Alright, alright." He stands up and kisses the top of Kyungsoo's head. "Have fun at the movies tonight, baby." 

Kyungsoo almost gets up to punch him when he winks but the older runs away before he is able to.

-

Later on, Jongin paces back and forth, waiting for Kyungsoo to come out of the bathroom.

He's internally freaking out. What if something goes wrong? What if he says something stupid that will offend the other? Hell, he couldn't even keep it together during lunch today. How is he going to survive at the movies?

Jongin hears the door knob jiggle a little before Kyungsoo opens the door and steps out.

It takes everything in his whole body to not just scream at how adorable Kyungsoo looks. The shorter is wearing really tight skinny jeans, a slightly oversized black sweater, and white adidas sneakers. Jongin's face warms up a bit before he clears his throat and forces a smile.

"Shall we leave?" Jongin asks awkwardly.

Kyungsoo smiles. "Yep."

When they arrive at the theater, Kyungsoo starts to pay for a ticket but Jongin steps in front of him and pays for both.

"You really didn't have to do that." Kyungsoo murmurs. "But thanks.."

Jongin just nods and tugs on his arm a bit to head for the concessions. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Kyungsoo scans the menu that's hanging above the counter on the wall. He puts his finger on his chin as he decides and Jongin truly thinks his heart might explode.

How is Kyungsoo so good looking in everything that he does? 

"Maybe..we should get nachos.." Kyungsoo suggests shyly.

Jongin grins happily. "Okay, let's get nachos then."

Kyungsoo's smile widens. "Really?" 

Jongin swears he sees a twinkle in the shorter's eyes. He must really love nachos. 

Jongin orders cheesy nachos for them to share, then they go to their theater to find a seat. Kyungsoo is genuinely surprised at how only a few other people are in this theater, seeing how it is a Friday night. They choose a seat in the back section, around the middle, a perfect spot.

After like twenty minutes of nonstop trailers, the movie finally starts. Kyungsoo reaches for another nacho, but apparently Jongin had that same plan, so their hands touch. Kyungsoo giggles a little and lets Jongin grab one first before getting one himself.

A loud sound effect in the movie startles Jongin, and he flinches. Kyungsoo glances at Jongin with a smirk. Jongin is helplessly cute. Kyungsoo turns his attention back to the movie.

After a while, Kyungsoo looks back to Jongin, who seems to be frozen in fear. Kyungsoo almost laughs because the movie isn't scary at all but he supposes Jongin is a chicken. 

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo whispers teasingly.

Jongin scoffs. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're drooling." Kyungsoo points to his chin.

Jongin rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'm not scared."

Just then, a creature pops up on the screen. Jongin lets out a tiny yelp and unconsciously buries his face into his hands. 

Kyungsoo muses at him. "Hm. Not scared."

"Sh-shut up." Jongin whines.

On the next jump scare, Kyungsoo reaches over to cover Jongin's ears for him. All this does though, is cause Jongin's heart to skip a couple beats.

Kyungsoo's face is so close. It wouldn't take much to just lean in-

What the hell is he even thinking right now?!

"This movie actually sucks." Kyungsoo chuckles.

Jongin nods. "But it's scary."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Okay, chicken."

Kyungsoo uncovers Jongin's ears and they both finish watching the movie.

Kyungsoo stretches and yawns as they walk out of the theater. "Thanks for the entertainment."

Jongin nods. "Anytime."

"So, I never asked. How old are you?"

"I'm 18." Jongin answers.

Kyungsoo gasps. "No way. I'm older than you?!"

"Well I guess so.." Jongin laughs. "Are you 19?"

Kyungsoo nods. "Yeah."

"Okay, so really though. How were you not scared during that?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Dunno. I'm not the baby Baekhyun thinks I am."

"Oh, so I'm a baby?" Jongin pouts. 

"Yep." Kyungsoo laughs, ruffling Jongin's hair.

"Am I a cute baby?" Jongin asks playfully.

"Whatever floats your boat." Kyungsoo replies.

Jongin frowns. "How rude."

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Fine. You're cute."

Jongin stops for a second, and when Kyungsoo isn't looking, a smile creeps onto his lips.

He catches up with the shorter and he bites his tongue to keep from saying 'but you're cuter.'


	6. 6

Kyungsoo sighs for the hundredth time that day, and Baekhyun finally slams his book closed, sitting up with an annoyed facial expression.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Baekhyun scoots closer.

Kyungsoo sighs again. "I don't really know.."

"You don't know?"

It's been a couple days since Jongin and Kyungsoo went to the movies, and the older can't get Jongin out of his head.

"Well..it's just," Kyungsoo starts fiddling with his psychology book. "It's only been a month and I think I'm already over Yixing.."

"That's a good thing though, right?" Baekhyun chuckles. "So why are you acting so weird?"

"Because..I think I like someone else.." Kyungsoo murmurs, biting the inside of his cheek.

Baekhyun smirks. "Hmm. Interesting..."

Kyungsoo stares at him weirdly before continuing. "This is a person that I can absolutely not have a crush on. Whatsoever."

"Well, why is that?"

Kyungsoo frowns. "He doesn't-"

Just then, Kyungsoo is interrupted by Jongin walking into the dorm with bags of groceries in his hands. Kyungsoo immediately purses his lips together to stop talking, shoving his face into his book.

Baekhyun smiles mischievously. "Welcome back, Jongin."

Jongin smiles, as he sets the bags down on their small counter to start unloading them. "Thanks."

Baekhyun then turns to Kyungsoo. "So tell me about this new guy you like."

Baekhyun sees Jongin freeze for a second out of the corner of his eye.

Kyungsoo blushes. "I-I said...I think...I like him. I don't know yet.."

"Soo. It's obvious you like whoever it is..." Baekhyun chuckles. "You're acting strange today. Do you like him that much?"

Kyungsoo bites his lip, not even glancing towards Jongin. "I'm done talking about this."

Baekhyun pouts. "I wanna know who it is!"

"No."

"Why? You told me when you started liking Yixing.." Baekhyun crosses his arms.

"Can you just shut up? You're pissing me off." Kyungsoo huffs.

A light bulb turns on in Baekhyun's head. "I bet Jongin is as curious as I am."

Jongin looks away quickly. "H-huh?" 

Baekhyun nods. "Jongin wants to know too."

Jongin's hands start getting a tiny bit shaky. "Not really." He whispers, no one noticing a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

"It's Sehun, isn't it?" Baekhyun starts teasing Kyungsoo.

It's at this moment when Jongin drops a jar of pickles on the floor. Kyungsoo shoots up instantly, rushing over to Jongin.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kyungsoo asks all in one breath.

Jongin nods, completely absent-minded. He bends down to start cleaning the glass up, but a shard slices into his finger. A small yelp and a retract of his hand causes Kyungsoo to kneel down in front of him, grabbing his hand to examine it. Baekhyun just sits back and watches in amusement.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo frowns. 

Baekhyun hops off of the couch. "Chanyeol just texted me, I'm gonna go. See ya, guys." He lies and walks out of their dorm, snickering quietly.

The two kneeling on the floor didn't even notice Baekhyun due to their intense gaze into each other's eyes. Jongin is hyper aware of how close their faces are, and so is Kyungsoo.

As Jongin stares into Kyungsoo's dark brown eyes, that seem to have a certain little twinkle in them, his brain is using all of its willpower to stop him from leaning forward and kissing the older.

'Screw trying to be straight, I like Do Kyungsoo.'

That is what's ringing inside of Jongin's head right now.

When Kyungsoo realizes their awkwardness, he blinks a few times, glancing down at Jongin's finger again while clearing his throat.

"Let's bandage this up." Kyungsoo mumbles quietly.

Kyungsoo drags the younger into the bathroom, telling himself that he'll clean up the mess after this. He makes Jongin sit down on the closed toilet seat lid and pulls out the first aid kit that's conveniently located under the sink.

Silently, Kyungsoo gets to work, kneeling down in front of Jongin to clean the deep cut with peroxide. After a while of the awkwardness, Jongin nervously starts conversation.

"H-how has your day been?" Jongin asks sheepishly.

Kyungsoo looks up, his eyes seemingly boring into Jongin's soul. "It was alright, I guess. How about you?"

Jongin nods and quickly averts his eyes to avoid Kyungsoo's gaze. "Good."

"Thanks for getting the groceries, Jongin.." 

"Anytime." 

Kyungsoo doesn't realize this but his hands have started working slower, for some odd reason he doesn't want to stop tending to Jongin's tiny wound.

Jongin seems to be in no hurry either.

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks suddenly, stopping the disinfection process on the younger's finger.

Jongin flinches and looks back to Kyungsoo in fear. "What is what?"

Kyungsoo smiles softly. "I can tell that you want to say something to me. Don't be shy, just talk."

"Oh...right.." Jongin chuckles awkwardly. "Um..I guess I am curious.."

"About?"

Suddenly, Jongin's face becomes serious. "Do you..perhaps...actually have a crush on Sehun?"

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow. "Don't be ridiculous, Jongin."

"But Baekhyun said-"

"I know what Baekhyun said, but he's Baekhyun and you're Jongin." Kyungsoo takes a breath. "You're far too amazing to be pondering on anything that comes out of that idiot's mouth."

Jongin can't help but smile. "You think I'm amazing?"

"I didn't become friends with you for nothing." Kyungsoo wraps the bandaid around Jongin's finger.

That statement crushed Kyungsoo as much as it did Jongin.

"Oh.." Jongin becomes gloomy. "Well..thank you."

Kyungsoo nods. "I'll clean up the pickle jar mess, you just finish putting the groceries away, okay?"

After finishing their tasks, Kyungsoo starts whining slightly. "Yuck! I totally smell like pickle juice."

"Yeah, you stink." Jongin laughs.

"Not funny." Kyungsoo deadpans.

Jongin's cheeky grin shows as he hops up on the counter, sitting on it in front of Kyungsoo.

"Hyung." Jongin whines.

Kyungsoo's cheeks flush crimson. This is the first time Jongin has called him formally, and this is the first time Jongin actually sounds younger than him. "What is it, Jongin?"

"Why don't we go out to eat? Just the two of us?" Jongin asks. "I liked going to the movies with you, so let's hang out again."

"I'm kind of tired...and I smell.." Kyungsoo answers.

"But.." Jongin pouts. "I want to spend time with you." Jongin nonchalantly reaches out to stroke the older's arm.

Kyungsoo curses because he can't resist the taller's charms. "How about a compromise?"

Jongin's face lights up then he nods.

"Let's order take out and have it delivered here, then we can just stay in tonight." Kyungsoo finishes.

Jongin sighs a little but is grateful that Kyungsoo is still willing to spend time with him, they could've stayed in to study..

Kyungsoo takes a shower and Jongin orders the food, then they both sit down on the couch. Kyungsoo takes the towel that's wrapped around his neck and starts to dry his hair.

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo's handsome face, completely immersed in how godly he looks. Without even realizing it, Jongin reaches out and touches Kyungsoo's arm. Kyungsoo looks over in curiosity.

"Can I help you dry your hair?" Jongin asks before he can stop the words from spilling out.

Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow at this request but he nods anyways, wondering why Jongin suddenly wants to dry his hair for him. 

Jongin actually wants to slap himself. How the hell did he manage to ask something so stupid? Kyungsoo makes his way from the couch to the floor regardless, sitting his butt down in front of Jongin. He wordlessly hands Jongin the small, pink towel and scoots back so he's sitting in between Jongin's thighs.

Jongin begins running the towel through Kyungsoo's hair, getting lost in the scent wafting from the freshly washed locks. It smells like raspberries.

Kyungsoo however, closes his eyes and basks in the feeling of Jongin basically massaging his scalp. It feels so relaxing. He starts to nod off, but is interrupted by Jongin's voice. His eyes open even though he can't see Jongin behind him.

"Can I ask you something?" Jongin's voice is calm, smooth, and reminds Kyungsoo of chocolate.

"Mhm.." Kyungsoo closes his eyes again. "Sure."

"What's it like to..." Jongin pauses for a long time.

"To what?" 

"Nevermind..it's embarrassing..." Jongin adds quickly.

Kyungsoo reluctantly pulls away from Jongin's head massage, turns around, and notices Jongin being all shy. "We're friends. You can say it, I won't judge you."

Jongin shakes his head with a slight shade of pink creeping onto his cheeks. "It's nothing, really."

Kyungsoo places a hand on Jongin's kneecap. "Tell me what's up...please?"

Jongin sighs. "I just...I can't help but wonder..what it's like to kiss a guy.." He mumbles the last part, in high hopes that Kyungsoo won't understand.

But he does.

"Hm." 

"I-It's stupid, I know! Please don't...tell anyone that I-"

Kyungsoo ignores Jongin and interrupts. "I can't really explain it."

Jongin stares into Kyungsoo's eyes. "O-oh."

"Well you see, I've never had the curiosity because I've never been straight." Kyungsoo answers honestly. "So I don't think it's stupid to be curious."

Jongin gives him a curt nod. "I-I am not questioning my sexuality or anything. I'm really not! I just want to know..if it's any different..."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "I've only kissed guys so I'm not sure."

Jongin's confidence starts to get even more bold. "Would you be willing to show me?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he pales slightly. "Show you?"

Jongin nods, biting his lip. Kyungsoo's heart starts hammering in his chest harder than it ever has before. He can tell that Jongin is eagerly anticipating an answer, but Kyungsoo's at a loss of words.

What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to do?

"U-uhm..Jongin, I-" 

Someone knocks on the door and Kyungsoo scrambles off of the ground to answer it. It's the food.

Kyungsoo forces a tight smile and pays the delivery guy, tipping him generously before taking the food. When he shuts the door, he turns to see Jongin staring at him with an unreadable expression.

He's waiting for an answer.

Kyungsoo gulps. "Food's here." He meekly holds up the big, brown paper bag.

"Hyung."

Kyungsoo nervously glances to Jongin, and they lock eyes. "Yes?"

Jongin stands up and starts walking towards the older, and intense gaze locked onto Kyungsoo's face as if it were a target or something. Kyungsoo becomes terribly intimidated by this so he freezes in his spot and his breath gets caught in his throat.

"Kiss me, Kyungsoo."


	7. 7

Kyungsoo's eyes snap open with a gasp, his breathing uneven. He then hears a voice come from behind.

"Geez, you alright?" Jongin's smooth voice questions.

Kyungsoo's heart starts pounding, he doesn't even want to turn around. "Yeah..I-I must've fallen asleep..."

Jongin chuckles and stops drying Kyungsoo's hair. "I'm finished, sleepyhead."

Kyungsoo nods and blushes. Why did he have that kind of dream? Jongin is straight...he would never tell Kyungsoo to kiss him. What the hell was that all about?

"What kind of dream made you wake up so suddenly?"

Kyungsoo's blood freezes and he swallows thickly. "Um...I don't remember. The food is probably going to be here soon, don't you think?" Kyungsoo stands up from the floor and walks to his dresser to get his wallet out.

How could he possibly tell the younger that he just had a dream about the two kissing? Jongin would totally be creeped out.

"Well I guess so.." Jongin's lips go into a straight line. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange all of a sudden.."

Kyungsoo pulls out some money then tucks it back into the drawer. "H-huh? What makes you think that I'm acting strange?"

"You just..took out your socks and threw them on the floor?" Jongin gets up from the couch to help pick them up.

Kyungsoo's eyes widen. Did he really throw out his socks while he was getting money from his wallet? He kneels down hurriedly. "N-no it's alright. I can get them!"

While going for a pair of socks, their hands brush against one another's. The two retract their hands and nervously glance sideways. They lock eyes, causing the tips Kyungsoo's ears to turn pink.

"We have a habit of bumping hands...don't we? At the movies...and now.." Jongin says, his voice lower and gravelly.

Kyungsoo physically feels his heart bursting at the sound of the younger, and it seems as if all of his words are stuck in his throat so he just simply nods with a tiny lip bite.

"God, Kyungsoo." Jongin suddenly groans under his breath and breaks their eye contact.

Kyungsoo's body fills with panic. "Wh-what? Did I do something?"

"It's nothing." Jongin shakes his head.

Kyungsoo frowns. Is Jongin angry?

"I'm not mad." Jongin adds, reading Kyungsoo's mind. He looks down to the floor and picks up the rest of the socks.

They both stand and Jongin hands the shorter the clothes. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now, I hope you understand."

Kyungsoo doesn't understand, at all. What the hell is this kid even saying? 

"Sure." He lies.

Jongin smiles. "Thanks, hyung." 

Kyungsoo bites his lip again. There goes his heart....why can't he handle Jongin being formal? It's probably just because he's not used to being called hyung. He's always the youngest. Although, Jongin sounds so utterly adorable when the word hyung comes out of his mouth.

Kyungsoo's ears perk up at the sound of someone knocking so he quickly puts the socks back into his drawer and opens the door.

"Here's your food, that'll be $21.87." The delivery guy states in a cheery voice.

"Thank you." Kyungsoo says politely, grabbing the food and handing the kid the money.

"Have a good night!" The delivery guy smiles.

Kyungsoo smiles back. "You too." He shuts the door and turns around, immediately getting the food stolen from his hands.

"Yum!" Jongin exclaims, ripping open the bag.

"You could at least open the bag properly, you caveman." Kyungsoo nags, getting silverware out from one of the kitchen drawers.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Jongin gasps, clutching his heart dramatically. "Why so mean, hyung?"

Kyungsoo's heart instantly softens, and he turns shy, looking down at the counter in front of him with a small smile and a slight blush. Jongin notices this with a secret smirk.

Does Kyungsoo like being called hyung? Jongin's heart jumps in hapiness. He's made a new discovery. Just like how he's noticed that Kyungsoo cries easily, likes being complimented, is shy but sassy, bites his lip and blushes, picks at his nails when he's nervous, and stutters quite often. Thinking about it, Jongin has picked out things he has never really paid attention to in people...it's only been just a month's time too.

"I hope you like it, Jongin." Kyungsoo says softly, his voice sweet and caring.

Jongin looks up to find that Kyungsoo is still concentrated on the counter top.

"Here." Kyungsoo gains the courage to actually look up and hand Jongin the cutlery. "Don't...eat too fast though..you might get indigestion."

"Thanks, Soo." Jongin beams. 

The taller can't get over how cute this side of Kyungsoo is, the shorter's caring and protective side. Jongin would venture to say all sides of Kyungsoo are cute though.

"Let's enjoy this food together." Kyungsoo says quietly, looking back down to the counter and blushing.

Jongin gazes dreamily at the smaller. "Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo looks up, noticing that Jongin's gaze is warm and inviting. "Hmm?"

"Don't show anyone else this side of you." Jongin asserts, keeping eye contact.

Kyungsoo's body stiffens up a tiny bit. What on earth does Jongin mean by that?

"Um..okay..?" Kyungsoo murmurs. "Let's eat now, I'm starving."

Jongin's words are a bit weird but he pushes them to the back of his brain for now and begins to eat.

-

Later, the two are sitting on the couch, watching a movie with full bellies and happy hearts. Kyungsoo stretches with a quiet yawn, and secretly glances to Jongin, who is intently watching the tv screen.

Kyungsoo turns his head to continue watching the movie, and smiles to himself.

After a couple seconds, Jongin looks to see if Kyungsoo is enjoying the movie, and is relieved when he sees a smile on the older's face. Little does Jongin know, that the smile is not from the movie. Jongin sighs in content and turns to watch the movie again.

Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin likes spending time with him. He looks at the taller male next to him again, wanting to know Jongin's thoughts. When a funny part in the movie comes, Jongin laughs, and Kyungsoo's heart melts. Not wanting to be caught, Kyungsoo once again turns his attention back to the movie.

Jongin feels the movement of Kyungsoo shifting his position so he looks to the smaller. He sees Kyungsoo getting comfortable and his heart warms when he notices how snuggly Kyungsoo looks right now. Before he can look away, Kyungsoo turns his head and their eyes lock with each other. 

"Jongin." 

"Hmm?"

Kyungsoo leans back. "Why are you suddenly getting closer?"

Jongin snaps out of his trance. Was he leaning in? "O-oh sorry, I didn't know that I was."

Kyungsoo chuckles and goes to watch the movie again for the third time now. Jongin keeps unknowingly distracting him.

For the second time this evening, the door is knocked on. But this time, it sounds loud and urgent.

Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I wonder who is here this late."

Jongin shrugs and moves to get up but Kyungsoo beats him to it. He goes up to the door and opens it slowly.

"Yixing?" Kyungsoo asks, his eyes widening.

"Kyungsoo." Yixing says seriously. "We need to talk."

Kyungsoo blinks. "Well..I'm kind of busy. Can you make it fast?"

Yixing nods eagerly and basically pulls Kyungsoo outside into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Jongin sneakily puts his ear up against the door to hear what they're saying.

"What is it, Yixing?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Soo.." Yixing looks into Kyungsoo's eyes.

Kyungsoo finds himself getting lost in the familiar, brown ocean of Yixing's eyes. Why is the older staring at him like this? Yixing has never looked at him like this. Yixing scoots closer and cups Kyungsoo's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. Okay, now Kyungsoo is thoroughly confused.

"I've been thinking," Yixing starts. "And I regret telling you to find someone else."

Kyungsoo stares blankly at the guy whose face is dangerously close. "Um. What do...you mean?"

"I want you to be mine, Soo. Only mine." Yixing whispers.

Kyungsoo's eyes widen. "What?"

Yixing nods. "I've thought about it a lot and I've decided that I like you."

Kyungsoo's head starts spinning. "Uh- um..I...I-"

Yixing interrupts Kyungsoo's babbling with a strong kiss, and Kyungsoo's finds himself quickly reciprocating. Maybe he isn't over Yixing as much as he thought he was. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Yixing tightly and pushes into the kiss, causing Yixing to push them both against the wall. Yixing is a little more forceful with things like this than Kyungsoo ever thought he'd be but the smaller supposes it doesn't really matter.

Meanwhile, Jongin's heart starts shaking in anxiousness. Yixing likes Kyungsoo back? After a month he finally decides to come crawling for Kyungsoo? Anger builds up in Jongin's body. Kyungsoo doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. So Yixing just thinks that he can come to Kyungsoo whenever it's convenient? What the fuck is wrong with him? Kyungsoo deserves so much more than that. From Jongin's perspective, Kyungsoo deserves the whole universe. Jongin pauses for a second. Why does he care so much? It's Kyungsoo's life.

Jongin sighs in frustration and lays his ear against the door. Why can't he hears anything anymore? Have they stopped talking?

That's weird. Weren't they just talking?

Jongin's curiosity gets the best of him, so he very carefully cracks open the door.


	8. 8

Jongin stands there in shock, not knowing how to feel or what to do. Yixing is kissing Kyungsoo, but more importantly...Kyungsoo is kissing him back. Jongin feels a weight, heavier than he's ever felt in his life, settle onto his heart.

Did Jongin really think for one second that he actually had a chance with Kyungsoo? Seriously? The shorter still believes that Jongin is straight, why would he suddenly be attracted?

Jongin continues to watch the scene play out right in front of his eyes. Why does he feel like this? Why does it make him angry to watch Kyungsoo kiss another guy?

The two kissing don't notice Jongin at all, they're too caught up in their own little world. Jongin wants to run away and try to delete the image from his brain, but his legs won't budge.

"Wait, Yixing," Kyungsoo pulls away, breathless. He puts his hands on Yixing's chest to push the older further away. "I can't."

Yixing visibly frowns. "What? I thought you liked me?"

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as a frustrated sigh leaves his lips. Everything in his brain and heart is twisted, he doesn't know what he wants anymore. After a second, he opens his eyes and stares at Yixing with a confidence that he's never had before.

"I like you, Yixing."

Jongin's heart shatters into dust, still no one aware that he's peeking from behind the door. Yixing smiles down at the shorter.

"I've liked you so much...and for so long." Kyungsoo murmurs. "But sadly, you told me a month ago to go find someone else. It's been a month, Xing. Maybe after a week or two, we could've done this. It's been a whole entire month, so I'm afraid it's a little too late. I'm sorry."

Yixing scoffs in disbelief. "Now I'm the one getting rejected, huh?"

Kyungsoo bites his lip. "I-I still like you, but I'm on my journey of getting over you. Because...I-"

Yixing grabs ahold of Kyungsoo's hand, pulling it towards his lips and tenderly pecking it. "If you still like me, then what's holding you back?"

Flashes of Jongin roll into Kyungsoo's brain, clouding his thoughts. "I've found someone already."

Yixing frowns and drops Kyungsoo's hand instantly. "Who? You already have a boyfriend? Kyungsoo. We just practically made out! Am I going to get beaten up? Oh my god!"

"No, that's not what I meant." Kyungsoo waves his hands in front of Yixing's face. "I...am starting to like someone else."

Yixing smiles sadly. "Soo..I want to be with you..." Yixing scoots in and pecks Kyungsoo's cheek softly, lingering there.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath in and forces himself to step back from Yixing. "You're making this difficult."

Yixing grins. "Good." Then, Yixing captures Kyungsoo's lips with his own once again, this time with even more passion. Kyungsoo feels heat shoot down his limbs and his knees grow weak. 

Once Kyungsoo realizes what's happening, he's shoving Yixing away. "Stop being ridiculous, Yixing!"

Yixing frowns deeply. "How am I being ridiculous?"

Kyungsoo groans and starts massaging his temples. "I told you that we can't be together."

Anger flashes in Yixing's gaze. "Why not? What can't we be together? You told me that you still like me! What is wrong?!"

"Yixing, are you deaf? I just said that I like Jong- I mean I like someone else!" Kyungsoo snaps.

"Jong?" Yixing's eyebrows raise. "Th-that's not who I think it is, is it?"

Kyungsoo bites his lip and quickly averts his gaze to the ground. "Maybe."

"Kyungsoo, what the hell? He's straight!" Yixing exclaims. "You'll never be with him!"

Kyungsoo cringes. "I know this already! I know, and my heart hurts just thinking about it! But, still...I crave him. I-I...I can't help my feelings!"

Jongin's eyes widen as he listens to the two guys bicker. Kyungsoo likes someone with the name that starts with Jong...that narrows it down to either him or Jongdae. But...Jongdae isn't straight....

Jongin's heart jumps into his throat and a wave of dizziness washes over him. Kyungsoo...can't like him, right? Maybe he just heard wrong. Yeah, that's it.

"It's late, Xing. You should head back to your dorm." Kyungsoo murmurs, avoiding eye contact.

Jongin races back to sit on the couch before he's caught eavesdropping, and his breathing labours as he watches Kyungsoo come back into the dorm. As Kyungsoo walks, he keeps his head facing the floor, and he knocks into their bunk. The shorter quickly looks up to find Jongin staring at him with a terrified facial expression.

"U-uhm sorry it took awhile..." Kyungsoo says sheepishly.

"That's okay." Jongin replies, almost too quickly.

Kyungsoo reluctantly starts climbing up to the top bunk, not wanting to watch the movie anymore. "I'm gonna lay down."

"Are you going to sleep?" Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo covers himself with his blanket as he gets comfortable in the bed. "No..I'm gonna read."

"Oh.." Jongin nods. "Okay.."

Kyungsoo observes Jongin, the younger sitting as stiff as a board. Then, Kyungsoo's eyes curiously scan Jongin's face, finding a confused expression.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo calls.

Jongin snaps his head up to stare wide-eyed at the older. "Y-yeah?"

"Why are you acting so weird?" 

"Weird? What are you talking about?" Jongin forces a nervous chuckle.

Kyungsoo narrows his gaze. "Okay..seriously. What's up?"

Jongin bites his lip and shakes his head. "It's nothing."

Kyungsoo sighs. "Okay, whatever." He grabs his book and flips it open.

For the next few minutes, a terribly awkward silence falls upon the two. Jongin is constantly flicking his eyes back and forth between the tv screen and the older laying on the top bunk. Everytime he looks though, he's disappointed to find Kyungsoo, immersed in his book.

Kyungsoo sighs and gently places his book down after a while of noticing Jongin's uneasy glances. "Jongin, just say it."

"What do you want me to say?" 

"Whatever is on your mind." Kyungsoo leans over the railing a bit to peer at the younger below him.

Jongin frowns. "Can I be honest with you?"

Kyungsoo ponders this for a second, then nods. "Of course you can, well...unless you murdered someone...then don't be honest because I don't want to get arrested for withholding information."

Jongin forces a nervous chuckle. 

"Oh my god, you didn't murder someone, did you?!" Kyungsoo exclaims.

"What? No!" Jongin jumps off of the couch. "I would never!"

Kyungsoo laughs. "I know, I know. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, you seem so serious."

Jongin warily starts walking towards the bed, until he's standing right in front of Kyungsoo, looking up into the older's eyes. Kyungsoo blinks, obviously confused at Jongin's sudden action.

"Hyung..." Jongin whispers. "I want to know something."

Kyungsoo cocks his head in confusion, keeping eye contact with the other. "Why did you have to move so close, Jongin?"

Jongin shrugs. "I wanted to, is it uncomfortable?" 

They continue to look into each other's eyes.

Kyungsoo shakes his head no. "What do you want to know, Jongin?"

Jongin slowly rises to his tippy toes to be level with Kyungsoo's face, then he slowly leans in. "Baekhyun said you like someone new, right? I want to know who it is."

"Didn't I tell you not to listen to that idiot?" Kyungsoo questions.

"You aren't my boss." Jongin adds. "Tell me who you like."

Kyungsoo's heart quickens at the closeness of Jongin's face, he can feel the younger's breath tickling his cheeks. "Why do you want to know?"

Jongin leans in even further, their lips just inches apart. "Does it matter why I want to know?"

Kyungsoo bites his lip. Jongin really doesn't know how sexy he looks right now, with the way he's acting. Why the hell does Jongin have to be straight?

"Answer me, Kyungsoo." Jongin rasps. "Tell me who you like."

Kyungsoo's eyes trail down to Jongin's slightly chapped lips, finding them completely irresistible. A weird sensation floods into Kyungsoo's gut and he tries to push it away, but he just can't. No matter what his brain screams at him, he doesn't know how to listen and obey.

He really wants to kiss Jongin.

"Hello? Earth to Kyungs-"

So he does.


	9. 9

Jongin stands there in shock as he soaks in the feeling of Kyungsoo's lips. On instinct, his eyes close and he relaxes. So, this is what it feels like to kiss Kyungsoo? Jongin's mind starts spinning at the taste, the feeling, and the atmosphere. The kiss so gentle, leaving Jongin wanting more. 

It all ends too soon though.

Kyungsoo jumps back with wide eyes. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

Jongin's eyes open slowly, mind still a little fuzzy.

"Shit..I'm s-so sorry." Kyungsoo panics. 

Fear settles into Jongin's body. Reality hits him like a ton of bricks. They...just kissed. 

"J-Jongin.." Kyungsoo says quietly. "Say something...."

Jongin continues to stand there, staring blankly at the older. 

"Jongin..please.."

Jongin's feet start taking steps backwards. Why? He doesn't know. He's been wanting to kiss Kyungsoo, so why does he feel so afraid? "I-I..."

Before Kyungsoo can say anything, Jongin's legs are quickly carrying him out of the dorm. Kyungsoo curses and frantically tries to get down from the bunk to follow him. As he's climbing down, his foot gets stuck and he finds himself falling backwards. 

His leg twists in an unnatural way as he falls, and when he lands on the floor, he hears a loud crack. Kyungsoo gasps and blacks out for a second due to the sudden pain shooting through his body. When regains consciousness, his eyes well up with tears. He looks down to his poor leg, which has completely twisted. 

Kyungsoo tries to stand up but the pain is too much to handle, hence he ends up plopping back down on the floor helplessly. A light bulb turns on in his head and he reaches into his back pockets in search of his phone, but he sighs in annoyance when he realizes it's up on his bed. Kyungsoo eventually accepts defeat after multiple times trying to force himself to get up.

Kyungsoo decides to just lay back and relax on the floor until someone finds him, or until Jongin gets back. Coming back from the temporary distraction, a heavy feeling starts to rise in Kyungsoo's stomach. Jongin.

His leg is probably like this because of karma. Karma is a bitch. Kyungsoo sighs and gently touches where it hurts the most, on his knee. As soon as he touches it, his hand pulls back and a small gasp exits his mouth. Fuck. It hurts.

Kyungsoo feels so bad. Why couldn't he keep his emotions in check? Why did he have to kiss Jongin like that? Jongin is straight...he doesn't want to be with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo just needs to accept that and move on.

But he can't.

There's something about Jongin....he's intriguing. And of course, hot as hell. But he's also sweet, and caring. Kyungsoo audibly groans and grabs the pillow that's laying beside Jongin's bed.

"Get a grip!" Kyungsoo exclaims.

Kyungsoo starts humming to distract himself from all of this, and to pass time. It gets a little boring and he can't get his mind off of Jongin. He groans again and shoves the pillow into his face.

As he breathes in and out into the fluff, his eyes close and he relaxes. This pillow smells like Jongin. Okay, this just got weird. He takes his face out of the pillow and chucks it away.

Just as the pillow lands on the other side of the room, the door opens.

"Kyungsoo, about earlier..I need to tell y-" Yixing's eyebrows raise and he stops walking. "Why are you on the floor?"

Kyungsoo's eyes light up. "My savior!"

Yixing tilts his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Kyungsoo holds out his arms to the older. "Can you help me?"

"What's wrong?" Yixing moves closer.

"I don't know...I fell....and hurt my leg. I can't move it." 

Yixing's face becomes serious and he kneels down hurriedly. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Do you need an ice pack?"

Kyungsoo bites back a giggle. "Xing, I'm okay. It just hurts." Kyungsoo points to his left knee.

"Here?" Yixing reaches out to roll up Kyungsoo's pant leg. 

Kyungsoo flinches and gasps a little. "Ouch.."

Yixing's eyes widen when he sees how red Kyungsoo's knee is. He gently places a finger on it and Kyungsoo finds himself yelping. 

"I think I should take you to the hospital.."

Kyungsoo's heart sinks. "W-why? I just need to put some ice on it!"

Kyungsoo hates hospitals. In fact, he's terrified of them.

Yixing looks to him quizzically. "But..I think your kneecap is dislocated, Soo.."

Kyungsoo looks down to his lap. He's too embarrassed to confess his fear. "I'll be okay with just some ice. Can you help me to lie down on the couch?"

Yixing opens his mouth to protest but closes it and nods. "Just for right now, but if it isn't better by tomorrow then I'm taking you."

Kyungsoo sighs. "Okay, okay my ass hurts from sitting like this for so long. Help me please."

Yixing gently scoops Kyungsoo up bridal style and sets him on the couch. A cheeky grin shows on Kyungsoo's lips.

"Woah, I didn't know you were that effortlessly strong.." Kyungsoo praises.

Kyungsoo's heart warms when he notices a blush creep onto Yixing's face. He's never seen Yixing blush before.

"I'll make an ice pack for you." Yixing counters, wanting to avoiding the compliment.

Kyungsoo watches Yixing from behind as the older makes an ice pack. Kyungsoo just sits there, admiring Yixing's shoulder muscles.

Kyungsoo starts thinking how nice it'd be to have Yixing as a boyfriend. Yixing is so sweet. Kyungsoo sighs again, a habit he's gotten recently, and his mind wanders to Jongin. 

Jongin won't ever notice him, especially after surprise attacking him with a kiss. Jongin is off limits. And Kyungsoo has his first love right here.

Yixing is right, Kyungsoo has liked the older for so long and apparently the feelings are mutual. So what is holding him back?

Jongin images flood Kyungsoo's brain but he quickly shakes them away.

Jongin is straight. Jongin likes girls, not guys.

Yixing is right here.

Kyungsoo contemplates his next move. Maybe...he should give Yixing a chance.

What's the harm?

When Yixing turns around with the newly homemade ice pack (made of a plastic baggy with a handful of ice in it), Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts. 

Yixing stalks over and sits on the floor next to the couch, placing this on Kyungsoo's leg and holding it there for him. The painful nerves in Kyungsoo's leg subsides and a breath of relief escapes his lips.

Yixing looks up sheepishly. "Sorry about my lack of ice packing skills...it's probably uncomfortable...just bear it please."

Kyungsoo smiles softly. "It's perfect. You don't have to hold it by the way...your fingers will freeze."

Yixing shakes his head. "No it's alright, I like taking care of you." 

Kyungsoo smiles a little bigger. "Yixing..."

"Hmm?"

"I think you're right.."

"About what?" 

"About you."

Yixing bites his lip and quickly averts his gaze. "What about me?"

"I think...I'm willing to give you a chance." Kyungsoo leans forward slightly just so he can reach out and caress the older's slim cheek. 

Yixing's face warms up instantly and a smile splays across his lips. "You really mean it?"

Kyungsoo hesitates in his brain for a second. What about Jongin? Regardless, he nods with a small grin.

"You won't be disappointed, I swear!" Yixing exclaims, using his free hand to interlace their fingers.

Kyungsoo giggles. 

He sure hopes not.


	10. 10

A couple days later and Jongin is purposefully avoiding Kyungsoo, it's really hard and awkward though because they live together.

Yixing ended up taking Kyungsoo to the hospital without Jongin knowing and got him a brace that can't be seen under his pants.

Jongin hears the front door open and close from his spot on his bed. He assumes it's Kyungsoo and continues scrolling through twitter.

All of a sudden, he feels a hand slamming down on his stomach. He gasps more in shock than pain and looks up to find Baekhyun standing there, clearly angry.

"Is there a reason why you just slapped me?" Jongin huffs, sitting up.

"Yes!" Baekhyun shouts. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Jongin crosses his arms.

"Yixing just told me a couple days ago that he likes Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo rejected him.."

"And...so?" 

Baekhyun's eyes narrow in anger. "Do you not know or are you just pretending not to care? I know you like Soo, why do you deny it so much?"

A weird feeling settles into Jongin's body. What is Baekhyun talking about?

"Yixing and Kyungsoo are dating." Baekhyun continues with a pout. "I should be happy...but..Kyungsoo doesn't like Yixing as much as he leads on."

"W-wait. Since when are they dating?" Jongin's heart shatters.

"For a couple days apparently...that's what Kyungsoo told me." Baekhyun sighs and sits down on the bed next to Jongin.

"Baek...what do you mean...that Kyungsoo doesn't like Yixing as much as he leads on?" 

Baekhyun groans. "It's not my spot to tell you. But Yixing isn't the one he truly likes now, I think he's just settling because he thinks that it's impossible to get the person he likes."

"He likes me, is that it?" Jongin frowns. "I've ruined everything.."

"Finally you realize it.." Baekhyun frowns too. "It's a little late though...but how did you ruin everything?"

"Kyungsoo kissed me a couple days ago...and I ran away because I was scared..." Jongin puts head in his hands. "It's my fault that he went to Yixing instead.."

"I wonder if Kyungsoo's leg is hurt because he was trying to go after you. That'd make more sense than what he told me. He said that he slipped on a banana peel...only cartoon charact-" 

"Kyungsoo hurt his leg?!" Jongin's eyes widen.

"Yeah..his knee cap got dislocated..." Baekhyun then laughs in disbelief. "How can you be so oblivious? You really didn't know that either? Are you blind? He limps now." 

Jongin swallows thickly. "I'm such an idiot."

"Hmm. Did something happen other than the kiss?" 

Jongin pauses for a second before nodding slowly. "H-he kissed me...I got scared and ran away...so I've avoided him ever since then.."

Baekhyun's eyes narrow. "No wonder he's dating Yixing now...you idiot. You haven't talked to him at all?"

Jongin frowns. "I know! I just- I don't know how this all works! I'm too afraid to open up about my feelings.."

"Jongin...you like him, right?" 

"Yes, I like him. I like Do Kyungsoo." 

Jongin's heart flutters to actually hear himself say that out loud.

"Then tell him."

"But-"

"No buts. As soon as he gets back, tell him."

"I can't! He's dating Yixing now! I'm too late!" Jongin whines.

"Maybe so...but you can't just keep it in. You never know what will happen." Baekhyun shrugs.

Jongin huffs and dramatically throws himself backwards onto the mattress.

"I'm gonna go..I have somewhere to go with Chanyeol.." Baekhyun stands up with a sympathetic pout. "I hope everything works out for you."

Jongin sits back up and nods. "Thanks, hyung."

-

As Baekhyun walks back to his dorm, he pulls his phone out to check it. He sighs when he sees Chanyeol hasn't texted him about their date. 

Just then, his phone starts ringing and he quickly answers it, expecting it to be Chanyeol.

"Babe!" Baekhyun smiles.

"This is Soo.." Kyungsoo laughs a little.

"Ah..sorry..." Baekhyun pouts and he approaches his dorm, he pulls out his key. "I thought you were Yeol."

"Hey, can I come over for a little?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I guess...but I'm supposed to go on a date with Chanyeol soon.." Baekhyun goes into his dorm. "Although I don't know if we are going because he hasn't texted me or called me all day.."

"Oh well...I was just with Yixing and Sehun...Sehun said he hasn't seen Chanyeol all day.."

"Strange." Baekhyun frowns.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Kyungsoo says before ending the call.

Baekhyun flips the lights on and takes his shoes off, he's really worried about Chanyeol. Where the hell is that idiot? Just as he turns the corner, he sees a lump in his bed.

He walks closer to find the boy he's been looking for, fast asleep, cuddled up with Baekhyun's doraemon stuffed animal. Baekhyun's heart melts into a puddle and he chuckles slightly.

Baekhyun carefully sits down next to the sleeping body, gazing lovingly at him. He leans down to whisper in the taller's ear.

"Chanyeol..wake up, my sleeping beauty." Baekhyun smiles brightly, stroking Chanyeol's raven colored hair.

Chanyeol's eyes blink open slowly, and it takes them a second to adjust. He smiles a little when he sees Baekhyun's face.

"Baek." Chanyeol whispers, his voice deep and gravelly.

Just the sound of it sends shivers rippling up Baekhyun's spine.

"So, this is where you've been? Sleeping in my bed?" Baekhyun teases. "I thought you disappeared."

Chanyeol giggles. "It's so cozy in here, I couldn't help myself."

Baekhyun laughs softly and leans down to peck Chanyeol on the lips, which the taller gladly returns.

When they pull apart, Baekhyun rests his forehead on Chanyeol's.

"You make me so happy, Yeol." Baekhyun grins. "You're the cutest boyfriend in the world."

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's cheek before wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. "I love you."

Baekhyun's heart starts racing and he pulls back a little. "You love me?"

"Yes." Chanyeol nods, a content look on his face. "Can I not love my boyfriend?"

Baekhyun's lips grow wide into a smile. "You can, I was just surprised..we...haven't said that to each other before..."

Chanyeol nods. "Do...you love me?"

Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to answer. "I love you." 

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat. "Good."

"Oh, Kyungsoo is coming over soon." Baekhyun snaps out of his little trance before wiggling out of Chanyeol's hold and getting off of the bed.

"Okay. Did you know him and Yixing are dating now?" Chanyeol's eyes widen a little. "I mean...I for sure thought that Soo was starting to like Jongin..."

Baekhyun nods. "I know...it's frustrating."

"What's frustrating?" 

"They like each other but they're both cowards. Jongin is afraid of being gay and Kyungsoo thinks that Jongin is straight. It's all messed up." Baekhyun slumps his shoulders. "Poor Jongin is upset about this news."

Chanyeol frowns. "Poor Yixing...so Soo is using him?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he slaps Chanyeol's arm. "No! I think Soo is just confused or trying to not like Jongin."

Chanyeol rubs his arm with a pout. "Ouch."

"Oh you big baby." Baekhyun laughs.

Just then, Kyungsoo walks in. "Oh, Chanyeol. I didn't know you were here...should I leave?"

"No, no. Stay." Chanyeol waves his hands around. 

"Kyungsoo, I need to talk to you." Baekhyun says, walking over to his fridge to get some milk.

"Okay, what's up?" Kyungsoo flops down on Baekhyun's couch.

"Why are you dating Yixing?" 

Kyungsoo frowns. "What do you mean? You know how long I've liked him."

"Okay..but you also told me that you were over him because you like someone else..."

"I-I...don't recall that."

"Don't lie to me. I know who you really like."

"Yixing."

"No, it's not." Baekhyun huffs. "You might have some residual feelings for him but there's someone that you truly like."

Kyungsoo's frown deepens. "It's none of your business."

"I talked to him by the way."

Kyungsoo's eyebrow twitches. "Jongin?"

"Aha! So it is Jongin!"

Kyungsoo can feel himself getting angry.

"You should probably explain to Yixing what's going on and break up with him while you still can." 

Kyungsoo sits in silence, anger building up inside.

"I mean...Yixing claims that he likes you so you wouldn't want to lead him on, right? You should also be honest with Jongin about how you feel."

Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun. "I have no feelings for Jongin, I like Yixing."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "You obviously have feelings for Jongin, why are you being so complicated about it?"

"I don't know who the hell you think you are to be telling me who I like or don't like."

Baekhyun actually looks up in surprise at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Help? I don't need your help. God. You've always been like this. So fucking nosy. It's annoying."

Chanyeol's eyes narrow. "Kyungsoo, what the hell? Don't be a dick."

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you." Kyungsoo snaps.

He stands up and walks towards Baekhyun. "And my relationship with Yixing doesn't concern you. So stop putting your nose into my business!"

Baekhyun's jaw clenches in anger. "Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I don't like Jongin! Is that so hard to understand? Even if I did, it's none of your fucking business!"

"I'm your best friend! I'm trying to help you!" 

"I don't need it! Find someone else to bother! I don't need you guys anymore! God! Can't you just leave me alone?!"

Baekhyun's heart shatters. "You don't need me anymore?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widen when he realizes what he just said, all the anger washes away. "N-no, that's-"

"Get out."

Fire burns in Baekhyun's glare. 

"Baek, please. That's not what I meant!"

"You don't need us anymore so get the fuck out here! Just leave!"

Kyungsoo hangs his head in shame and nods. "I'm sorry." He whispers before grabbing his bag and leaving.


	11. 11

A week passes by quickly, and with every passing minute Kyungsoo finds himself drowning in a never ending pool of guilt. How could he have talked to Baekhyun and Chanyeol so harshly like that? He wants to believe this is all a dream...but he knows it's not.

Kyungsoo flinches when strong arms wrap around him from behind, suddenly pulled to reality and back to the sandwiches he has been putting together for him and his boyfriend. 

"You've been quiet these past couple days, everything okay?" Yixing murmurs into Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo sets the lettuce down with an empty sigh. "Truthfully, no," Kyungsoo turns around to face Yixing. "Guilt is eating me from the inside out."

"Guilt?" 

"Yes, I said some really cruel things to Baekhyun...and Chanyeol...I just feel so guilty about the things I said to them and how I acted. It's not like me to be like that." Kyungsoo pouts.

"We've all been great friends for years now, there's bound to be a little conflict from time to time. When was this?" Yixing brushes the extra little wisps of Kyungsoo's bangs out of his eyes.

"Last week.."

Yixing's eyes widen a little but then he regains composure so that the shorter male won't start panicking. "Oh? Um...have you spoken to either of them since then? That's a little long.."

"I know..but I haven't had a chance to try to make things right, I've been so swamped with homework. This whole situation is unbelievable, I should have never gotten angry."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you get angry about?" 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. He can't tell Yixing that it was over Jongin, that wouldn't be right. "Just...some things. Baek was being especially involved that day, worse than he usually is, and it felt like I was being interrogated. I guess, I just...kind of snapped?" 

"I see..." Yixing smiles a little. "Just apologize sincerely then it will eventually be okay."

"I told him to leave me alone and that I didn't need him.." Kyungsoo holds back his tears. "The look on his face after I said that...I- it broke me."

"Don't cry, Soo. Everything going to be okay." 

Kyungsoo pushes back his tears with a shaky breath. "I need to make this right."

"That's the spirit, little one." Yixing pulls a warm grin before kissing Kyungsoo on the forehead.

Kyungsoo smiles back and nods, turning his attention back to the soon to be sandwiches.

"Oh, right. Fall break is next week." Yixing blurts.

"Already?" Kyungsoo snaps his head around, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Yixing's smile then turns to a frown. "I'm going back to China to visit my family.."

Kyungsoo wants to frown but he knows it won't help anything. "Is that so? Well...I'm glad you'll get to see your family.."

Yixing's ears perk at this. "Are you implying something?"

"Hm?"

"You are going to visit your mom right? Kyungsoo...please tell me that you won't be alone over fall break." 

Kyungsoo shakes his head with a fake smile. "No, no. I'm going, don't worry." 

Kyungsoo wants to slap himself for lying so easily. He's not going anywhere, and he assumes all of his friends will be leaving to visit their family, including Jongin. So, hopefully, he'll have the dorm to himself.

"That's a relief." Yixing sighs. "I would hate to leave you here all by yourself!"

Kyungsoo forces a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that'd suck.."

-

Kyungsoo gives Yixing a little peck on the lips before hugging him. "Have a safe flight, and I'll see you in two weeks."

"Let's video call often, alright? I'm going to miss you!" Yixing squeezes the smaller tightly.

When Yixing lets go, he gives Kyungsoo a little sad smile before turning to board his plane. Kyungsoo sighs and fixes his hair, well....what is he supposed to do now? He's off of school for two weeks, and none of his friends are here. Actually, he really only has Sehun right now because Baekhyun and Chanyeol are pissed off at him. He frowns and starts walking through the crowd.

As he heads out of the busy airport, he bumps into a familiar figure. 

"Oh, hey. Kyungsoo." The man flashes his perfect teeth.

"Junmyeon, hi!" Kyungsoo smiles back. "Where are you headed?" 

"I have to catch a flight to Changsha, I'm meeting someone." 

"That's funny, my boyfriend is headed to Changsha as well. I assume you two will be on the same flight." 

Junmyeon nods, never breaking his gorgeous smile. "I guess so." He pats Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've gotta go, see you around!"

"Yeah, alright, have a good trip!" Kyungsoo waves as Junmyeon basically jogs off.

When Kyungsoo arrives back at his dorm, he pulls out his phone and stares at it.

Should he call Baekhyun?

Sighing, he sets his phone on the counter, then he slowly looks around the room. Seems like Jongin is gone, he probably left to go visit his family.

Kyungsoo sighs again, this vacation is going to be boring. Oh well, this means he has two weeks to catch up on all of his shows.

Kyungsoo turns to open the refrigerator and rummages through it, trying to find something unhealthy to snack on but he can't find anything. He spots grapes and decides what the hell so he takes those out. 

A sudden bell sound makes him flinch and drop the bag on the floor.

"Shit.." He kneels down hurriedly to rescue the poor grapes.

Good thing only a few spilled out. He sets them on the counter and answers his ringing phone. "Hello?"

There's silence.

"Hello?" He repeats.

Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow and he pulls his phone from his ear to check the caller ID, having been too distracted to notice it earlier. It's Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Suddenly, he hears sniffles.

"Byun Baekhyun? Are you okay? What's going on?" 

"K-Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun cries.

"Tell me what's wrong.."

"I miss you."

Kyungsoo bites his lip as tears quickly sting his eyes.

"I miss you so much but what you said hurt me so bad. P-please say that you didn't mean it." Baekhyun begs.

"I really didn't mean it, Baekhyun. I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me." Kyungsoo says softly. "I miss you guys too, and I feel like a total dick for saying that to you when all you were doing was trying to help."

"I forgive you, Soo. I just want my little baby back." Baekhyun chuckles quietly.

"I'm not your baby." Kyungsoo murmurs with a small smile. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"I have to go, I'm on my way to my grandma's house." Baekhyun states. "I'll text you later!"

"Okay, have a good trip hyung." Kyungsoo ends the call.

Kyungsoo smiles as he sets his phone down, it feels as if a ton of bricks just got lifted off of his chest. He finally opens up the bag of grapes and pops a couple into his mouth.

After eating some grapes and scrolling through twitter, the short male decides to hop in the shower.

He washes up in the shower while belting out songs, enjoying his alone time. He's kind of glad that Jongin will be gone for two weeks. This means no drama or anything between the two so Kyungsoo can just relax and enjoy the break.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, stepping out of the shower and letting the cool air wrap around his wet skin like a blanket. He shivers then puts his towel around his waist.

He didn't bring clothes into the bathroom with him because he was alone so he just freely walks out to get dressed. Little did he know that someone would be walking in. He stops in his tracks and stares at the male who just got into the dorm.

The taller male stands frozen as well, gulping as his eyes trail down Kyungsoo's half naked body. Without saying anything, the duffle bag he's clutching falls to the ground with a soft thump.

The air in the room gets heavy as they intensely stare into each other's eyes.

After an awkward amount of silence, Kyungsoo speaks up, momentarily forgetting that he only has a towel covering his lower region. "Uh...hi...Jongin."

Jongin starts walking towards the shorter, his gaze anything but innocent, and that intimidates Kyungsoo. Not know what else to do, Kyungsoo starts taking steps backwards. It only takes a few steps for him to realize he's completely backed up against the bathroom door. His eyes widen because Jongin is getting closer, and fast.

"J-Jongin, what are you doing here?" Kyungsoo stutters.

Just then, Jongin is in front of Kyungsoo, trapping him by placing his hands on the door on either side of the shorter's head. "What do you mean? I live here."

"I know...but..I guess I just assumed you were going to go to-"

"You.." Jongin interrupts.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spots one of Jongin's hands pull away from the door. He swallows thickly when that hand trails down his torso, sending goosebumps across his skin. Kyungsoo bites his lip nervously and Jongin tries his hardest not to groan. 

"Don't..do that. Please." The same hand reaches Kyungsoo's bare waist, and grips it roughly.

Kyungsoo gasps slightly when he feels Jongin's chilled fingertips dig into his pale skin. "Jongin.."

"I can't...do this anymore, hyung." Jongin whispers huskily.

"D-do what?" 

Jongin leans down and captures Kyungsoo's lips with his own, passion blooming in his body. At first, Kyungsoo is too shocked to do anything, but when Jongin's mouth starts a slow rhythm, he melts into it and kisses back. Jongin presses further onto Kyungsoo, squishing Kyungsoo against the door with his body so that there's no space between them whatsoever.

Kyungsoo's arms twine around Jongin's neck and it's weird to him how natural this feels. Kyungsoo's hand instantly tangles into Jongin's hair, tugging down on the strands. Jongin lets out an involuntary groan, then he opens his mouth more to deepen the kiss.

Kyungsoo shudders as he feels Jongin start to gently suck on his bottom lip. His mind starts swirling and his knees grow weak. This has to be a dream. A really, really amazing dream. 

One of Kyungsoo's eyes creak open to check if this is true, if he's actually standing here, making out with his roommate. His heart starts racing as Jongin's tongue starts working magic, and Kyungsoo finds himself enjoying how good of a kisser Jongin is.

Kyungsoo's hazy brain finally remembers that he has a fucking boyfriend, and that he's currently cheating. He desperately needs to stop and push Jongin away but he can't. Jongin is too amazing at kissing.

The warmth of Jongin's lips are halted as the taller pulls away, breathing heavily and staring into Kyungsoo's dark eyes.

"God.." 

"Jongin...what the hell- we- I- jesus. You know I have a boyfriend, that was so wrong."

Jongin blinks a couple times before taking a deep breath. "Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo wants to jump off of a cliff at how sexy and deep Jongin's voice sounds.

"Kyungsoo, I- Yixing...shit. I want you." Jongin finishes, his voice cracking weakly.

Kyungsoo wants to laugh at both of them can't even form coherent sentences after that little exchange, but again, his mind is all over the place. Kyungsoo nods and blushes. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm still in a relationship."

Jongin sighs. "I know. I'll just...I'm going to um go take my coat off." 

Kyungsoo bites his lip again. "And I need to get dressed."

But neither of them move a muscle, they just keep their eyes on each other. 

"Kim Jongin...you said you were going to take your coat off." Kyungsoo says lowly.

"And you said you needed to get dressed." 

Kyungsoo's body starts tingling as Jongin leans in close.

"Jongin. Please." 

"Please what?"

"I am dating Yi-"

Once again, Jongin is kissing Kyungsoo, but this time he's more forceful and it causes Kyungsoo to whimper a little. 

Jongin pulls back for the second time. "You're mine. Only mine."

Kyungsoo looks into Jongin's dark, lust filled eyes and swallows. Unconsciously, he nods. "Only yours."


	12. 12

(this is a short, bittersweet chapter)  
\---

 

The sound of a phone ringing makes Kyungsoo's eyes open slowly. He yawns and stretches, then clears his throat as he tries to find his phone.

His eyes widen and he sits up immediately when he touches an arm. It's dark in the room but he can faintly spot the outline of the body.

He groans silently when he remembers why he's in Jongin's bed. He scoots out of it to answer his phone, that is located on the counter in the kitchen area. He catches the time on his phone, it's 11pm. He must've fallen asleep. Not thinking much of it, he answers the phone and puts it on speaker phone, then he sets it back on the counter so he can put some boxers on.

As he's sliding the fabric up his legs, Yixing's voice startles him. 

"Hey, babe."

Kyungsoo panics and rushes to the phone, quickly picking it up and turning it off of speaker. He puts it up to his ear.

"Uh h-hey.." 

Suddenly, guilt hits Kyungsoo like a truck. His hands start shaking and tears well up in his eyes. He knows he shouldn't have slept with Jongin, but at the time he couldn't control himself.

"It's good to hear your voice, Soo. I miss you." Yixing replies.

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, he's too afraid that he'll start crying.

"Um, you must be tired," Yixing says softly. "I...ended up not staying with my parents."

Kyungsoo takes a shaky breath and contains his emotions. "Why? Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel." 

"Why don't you just stay with your family? It's free.." Kyungsoo questions.

"Well, because..I want to meet up with my old friends..I don't want to come home late and wake everyone up." Yixing explains.

Kyungsoo sighs gently. "You're too sweet.."

"I know." Yixing laughs.

"It's midnight there...Changsha is an hour ahead right?" 

After Kyungsoo asks that question, he hears a voice in the background.

"Yeah, it's midnight. I should go to bed." Yixing rushes.

"Is there someone with you? I heard a voice."

"What? No. I'm watching tv."

"Oh...okay..well. Goodnight, Yixing. Get some rest." Kyungsoo says quietly.

"Goodnight, Soo." Yixing ends the call.

Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek and sinks down onto the floor, leaning against the cabinets. Starting to cry, he hugs his knees to his chest and buries his face into them. He feels so guilty and dirty. Sleeping with Jongin was the worst thing he could've done, and he did it.

"Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo hears Jongin's gravelly voice from the other side of the room and he silences his cries.

"Kyungsoo? Where are you?" Jongin asks into the dimness of the dorm.

Kyungsoo hears Jongin get out of bed, and what he assumes is Jongin putting clothes on. He buries his face further into his knees, trying desperately to just disappear as he hears Jongin start to pad around the room.

Jongin finally finds Kyungsoo sitting on the floor, crying by himself. He frowns and kneels down hurriedly in front of the older.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin reaches out to touch Kyungsoo's arm but Kyungsoo yanks it away, glaring at Jongin through his tears.

"Leave me alone. I don't even want to look at you." Kyungsoo snaps coldly, hot tears dripping onto his own bare skin.

Jongin's face falls instantly. "B-but...you said that you were mine.." Jongin's voice cracks weakly, hurt evident in his tone.

"I only said that because I was fucking turned on, okay? That's the only reason!"

Jongin's gaze hardens a little. "I was the one who turned you on though."

"For god's sake, Jongin. Anyone can turn me on, you aren't special!" Kyungsoo starts crying harder. "Yixing is in China all by himself, oblivious to the fact that I just cheated on him!"

Jongin slumps his shoulders slightly and opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted.

"This is all your fault!" Kyungsoo sobs.

"It's not all my fault...you could've pushed me away...but you didn't..." Jongin adds quietly. "And I know I'm not special...because..you're dating Yixing and not me.."

Kyungsoo's heart sinks into his stomach, moving his head up slowly to look at Jongin, who seems utterly heartbroken. "Wh-what?"

"I..was so fucking scared, Kyungsoo. That day you kissed me, I was so scared because my heart was so happy. I'm sorry I ran away from you...and you hurt your knee because of it. I feel like an idiot because I was too terrified to admit that I liked you. But by the time I realized that there's nothing to be scared of, it was too late." Jongin confesses, his cheeks turning red.

"Jongin.."

"Now you're dating Yixing. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I came onto like that...I don't know what happened, I guess I was just fed up with hiding my true feelings. Kyungsoo, that was my first time with a guy and the whole time I couldn't get rid of the feeling of connection I felt. That sounds so cheesy...but I don't know how else to put it. I think...I might actually be falling in love with you."

Kyungsoo sits there, frozen, staring at Jongin in awe. He's speechless, and his heart feels like it's going to burst. 

"I know that's a lot to just openly say all at once but I needed to get that off of my chest." Jongin takes a deep breath.

Kyungsoo closes his mouth and swallows, taking in Jongin's words. Connection? Love? Is he hearing things right? Eventually, he finds his voice so he can say something.

"Jongin, why..why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kyungsoo asks shakily. "I don't know what to do now.."

Jongin sighs and combs his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo reaches up and wipes his tears away before scooting forwards and wrapping his arms around Jongin tightly. Jongin leans into Kyungsoo's embrace and they both just sit there for a while, in each other's arms.


	13. 13

A couple days later, Kyungsoo is sweeping the floor when he feels arms wrap around him from behind.

He feels the person rest their head on his shoulder and he sighs. "Jongin, don't."

Kyungsoo shakes himself out of Jongin's grip and turns to look at him. "Are you hungry for dinner?"

Jongin smiles cutely and nods. "Jongin is so starving!" 

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Cute."

As Kyungsoo turns around, Jongin smiles so big that his lips almost fall off. He knew Kyungsoo would have a weak spot for him acting cute.

"What do you want to eat?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin shrugs then smiles. "Surprise me!"

"Hmm..okay." Kyungsoo smiles back then walks over to the small storage closet to put the broom away.

Jongin plops on the couch while Kyungsoo starts pulling ingredients out to cook.

"Do you need any help over there?" Jongin calls.

"Nope, just wait." Kyungsoo answers, flashing the younger a little grin.

"Is it ready yet?"

Kyungsoo laughs. "I literally just turned the stove on."

Jongin pouts. "But I'm hungry!"

"Well you're going to have to wait!" Kyungsoo sticks out his tongue.

As Kyungsoo is cooking, he starts wondering why things aren't awkward between him and Jongin. A couple days ago, he had sex with the younger and cheated on Yixing. He feels guilty but for some reason, he can't feel completely guilty. 

It's weird. Kyungsoo sighs and snaps out of his thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. He starts adding some little things into his dish: carrots, spinach, onions.

He grabs some raw mushrooms then hesitates. Not everyone likes mushrooms....does Jongin? Maybe if he cuts them into small pieces it won't matter much, so that's what he does. He dices them then adds them in, happy at the delicious smell of his food.

A little while later, Kyungsoo has finished cooking so he turns the stove off and starts dipping two helpings onto plates.

"Jongin, what would you like to drink?" Kyungsoo asks.

There's no answer so he turns around to find Jongin sitting on the couch, asleep. His heart melts a little bit as he watches the younger, the sight so adorable. Kyungsoo decides to sneak a picture, so he pulls out his phone and tiptoes towards the couch. After he snaps a few pics, he puts his phone back in his pocket and gently shakes Jongin awake.

"The food is ready." Kyungsoo whispers.

Jongin's eyes slowly flutter open then he smiles. "Food?"

Kyungsoo nods and walks back to grab the plates, then he precedes to set them on the small table in the middle of the room. Jongin licks his lips and sits down, eyeing the food and practically drooling.

"Thanks, Soo! You're the best!" Jongin exclaims, digging into the food.

Kyungsoo sits down and starts eating as well, oddly excited to see Jongin enjoying the food so much. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Of course!" Jongin smiles. "It's delicious!"

Kyungsoo nods and blushes, how is it that Jongin is the cutest human being in the world?

Minutes later, Kyungsoo watches as Jongin opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Kyungsoo is about to comment but he notices how Jongin has started to sweat profusely and turn unnaturally pale.

He also observes that the younger breathing pattern is short and quick.

"Are you alright?" Kyungsoo asks, worry bubbling up in his body.

"I think- I feel sick." Jongin rasps, breathing heavily.

Kyungsoo gets up immediately, standing next the male and stroking his back. "Just breathe slowly or you'll start to hyperventilate."

Jongin tries to breathe calmly.

"H-hyung..my throat is getting tight."

Kyungsoo looks to him in confusion but before he can say anything, Jongin starts gagging a little. Next thing he knows, Jongin is running to the bathroom and puking in the toilet. Kyungsoo quickly retrieves a small rag and wets it with cold water, then he goes into the bathroom and places it on the back of Jongin's neck.

"What's going on? Are you sick or is it something else?" Kyungsoo asks, rubbing on Jongin's back soothingly.

Jongin starts wheezing and gasping. "I-I can't breathe."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he starts panicking. What is he supposed to do?

Jongin starts crying in fear, his throat getting tighter and tighter.

"H-hospital." 

Kyungsoo nods and frantically helps Jongin up, pulling him out of the bathroom and grabbing Jongin's shoes. He kneels down, putting Jongin's shoes on for him then he puts on his own shoes.

In a major hurry, Kyungsoo snatches his keys and rushes them out the door to go to the nearest hospital. Luckily, they have one just outside of the campus. In the car, Jongin's brain starts to go in and out of consciousness. His eyes start to close but Kyungsoo grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"Jongin, stay awake please. Please, baby, we're almost there." Kyungsoo chokes out.

Jongin continues to struggle for oxygen the whole way there. When they arrive, Kyungsoo parks and runs to the other side of the car to help Jongin out. The younger stumbles a lot as Kyungsoo helps him walk.

"Can you see? Is your vision blurry?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin shakes his head. Just as they reach the emergency room doors, Jongin starts throwing up again. Kyungsoo frowns sympathetically and tries to help Jongin through it.

When Jongin stands up straight, Kyungsoo quickly leads him into the hospital.

Due to the fact that Jongin can't breathe, the nurses take him back to a room and start inspecting him.

One older nurse takes out a pen looking thing and opens it. Kyungsoo's eyes widen when he realizes it's a needle. The lady wastes no time in injecting Jongin in the arm, causing Kyungsoo to flinch. He sighs in relief when Jongin's breathing becomes much more normal. It's rough and ragged, but at least he can actually breathe.

Kyungsoo looks to the nurse in hopes for an explanation but first, she starts talking to Jongin.

"Can you breathe alright, hon?" She asks kindly.

Jongin nods, completely absent-minded and hazy. He's still pale and sweaty.

The nurse looks to Kyungsoo. "That was an allergic reaction. A really bad one."

Kyungsoo looks to Jongin in confusion. Jongin looks back sheepishly, and he fiddles his the hem of his shirt.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm allergic to mushrooms.." He mumbles softly.

Kyungsoo frowns and refrains from slapping himself in front of the few nurses that are in here.

"That probably took a lot out of you, huh?" The lady asks.

Jongin nods shyly.

"Let's have you stay and rest for the night, alright?" 

Jongin nods again before one of the nurses help him up to lay on the bed.

"I'll come back a little later to give you an IV to flush out your system so just rest up." The main nurse says before they all leave.

Without a word, Kyungsoo sits down on the bed next to Jongin, leaning down and hugging him. "You scared the shit out of me."

Jongin weakly returns the hug. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so glad you are okay." Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin's neck.

"It's not your fault...you didn't know.." Jongin reassures, his voice hoarse.

When Kyungsoo pulls back, he keeps his face inches away from Jongin's, and he stares intensely into the younger's eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyungsoo whispers.

"I'm okay...I just need to rest.." Jongin whispers back.

"God, that terrified me..." Kyungsoo pouts.

Jongin pouts too. "Me too."

Something clicks in Kyungsoo and he forgets that Yixing exists, slotting him and Jongin's lips together with a slight sense of urgency. As if he's been needing to kiss Jongin for days, or even months. Jongin obviously doesn't reject the kiss, opening his mouth slightly more to allow Kyungsoo's sudden dominant side.

When they pull apart, Kyungsoo's face is pink. Jongin chuckles breathlessly. 

"Shit, Kyungsoo. You can't kiss me like that right now, we're in a hospital..." Jongin strokes small invisible circles into Kyungsoo's back.

"Sorry, I guess I am just too shaken up...I'm not thinking straight.." Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, that is still tingling from Jongin's lips.

"Yeah, now look what you've done. You're going to make me a hot mess." Jongin complains, jokingly covering his lower region.

Kyungsoo slaps him on the arm and laughs. "Stop being an idiot."

"Hey, I'm the sick one here..." Jongin chuckles.

"That's right." Kyungsoo stands up and bows deeply. "What can I get you, your majesty?"

Jongin sticks his nose into the air and puts out his hand. "Kiss my hand then go fetch me a cup of ice water, peasant."

Kyungsoo holds back his laugh as he pecks Jongin's hand. "Anything for you, my king."

"Chop, chop." Jongin snickers, clapping his hands together.

Kyungsoo giggles before exiting the room to go get Jongin his water. As he maneuvers his way through the hallways, he comes across a familiar body, sprinting.

He stops as the figure runs his way. As it gets closer, he finds out that it's Jongdae, looking horribly distressed with tears streaming down his face. Not even noticing Kyungsoo, Jongdae goes right past him, then turns the corner.

Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow in confusion. What is Jongdae doing here?


	14. 14

The short male tightens the embrace in an attempt to get Jongdae to gain control of his emotions.

"Shh..shh.." Kyungsoo strokes the back of Jongdae's head. "Stop crying, Dae. It's going to be okay."

"How do you know? The doctor said that it's bad." Jongdae sobs into Kyungsoo's shoulder. "He lost a lot of blood. They don't know if he'll make it through the operation."

Kyungsoo is silent after that, Jongdae is right. There isn't any guarantee that Minseok will survive the surgery, the car crash caused an immense amount of blood loss. All they can do now is rely on hope.

Kyungsoo's phone starts ringing so he gently scoots out of Jongdae's strong hold, then he stands up and walks around the corner to answer it.

"Soo...where are you at? If you can't find water just come back.." Jongin's voice floats through the phone.

Kyungsoo forgot all about getting water, he got distracted by Jongdae.

"I'm sorry, Jongin," Kyungsoo murmurs. "Something happened..."

"Hmm? What happened?"

Kyungsoo sighs sympathetically. "On the way to get you some water, I saw Jongdae...he was hysterically sprinting down the hallway, crying his eyes out."

"Is he okay? Why is he here?" Jongin asks, now concerned.

"I want to say that he's okay, but he's not. He's a mess. Earlier, Minseok got in a car accident and his condition is very bad. They're operating on him right now." Kyungsoo explains. "Let's just say...Jongdae is terrifically worried."

"Oh my god..." Jongin states sadly. "I'll be fine by myself, you should stay with Jongdae."

"Yeah, I think that'd be best." Kyungsoo says softly. "Get some rest, alright? I'll keep you updated on everything."

"Okay.." Jongin replies. "God, I hope Minseok pulls through."

"Me too." Kyungsoo pouts. "Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"Alright, bye."

Kyungsoo hangs up and tucks his phone back in his pocket, then he walks back to sit next to Jongdae again.

-

Jongin glances up when he hears someone enter the room and smiles when he sees who it is.

"Are you doing okay?" The worried male sits on the bed beside Jongin's legs.

"I am now." Jongin flashes a playful grin.

"Oh, whatever.." Kyungsoo giggles.

"What's going on with Minseok?" Jongin asks.

"They haven't finished the operation yet which is good in my opinion because that means he's putting up a fight.." Kyungsoo smiles a little. "I think he's going to be okay."

"Since when are you so positive?" Jongin snickers, poking Kyungsoo on the arm. "I love it."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "C'mon Jongin..this is serious.." 

"I know..I'm sorry.." Jongin sighs. "I think he'll be okay too. Actually I hope so...for himself and Jongdae.."

"Me too.." 

"So, are you going back with Jongdae?"

"I will in a couple minutes, I wanted to check up on you." Kyungsoo admits.

"Aw how sweet. I am touched." Jongin chuckles.

"You should be."

"Kyungsoo...do you like me?"

"Of course I do..you're my roommate."

"You know what I mean." Jongin rolls his eyes.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. "I'm dating Yixing."

"For god's sake, I know...Kyungsoo..I know you are." Jongin sighs. "Just..answer the question. Yes or no."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Fine. Then will this help you?" 

Jongin grabs the front of Kyungsoo's shirt, pulling him forewords and connecting their lips. The kiss is powerful, strong, and passionate, causing Kyungsoo to feel a little dizzy. Curse Jongin and his wonderful lips.

As they break apart, their breaths hot and heavy, Jongin looks to Kyungsoo in anticipation. 

Kyungsoo bites his lip a little. "I...still don't know."

Jongin kisses him again.

Kyungsoo is silent.

Jongin leans in for another but Kyungsoo holds his finger up, pressing it against Jongin's lips.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have cared about you, wanted to make you smile, kissed you, or even slept with you...Jongin...are you..blind?" Kyungsoo confesses, turning red.

Jongin smiles. "Blinded by love."

"You're so cheesy." Kyungsoo giggles, putting his finger down and kissing Jongin for the third time, much longer this time.

-

"You know...I've enjoyed this so much."

Yixing smiles and nods. "I'm glad you could come, I've been wanting some alone time with you.."

"Yixing, uhm..." The male looks away to gaze at the Changsha horizon. "When we go back..I..want to be something to you."

Yixing's eyebrow raises. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I'm almost 26 now and I'd like to get serious pretty soon."

Yixing bites the inside of his cheek. Shit. Why now? Why when he's in the middle of his thing with Kyungsoo?

"I know, as a college student that's probably not something you want to hear...but....I really think that you are the guy I want to be steady with.."

"Junmyeon...I..." Yixing starts.

The truth would probably be best in this situation, but should he take the risk of losing the one he truly likes? It'd be better to break up with Kyungsoo quietly then tell Junmyeon that he wants to be serious too.

But just a couple days ago, Yixing had agreed on no secrets with Junmyeon.

"You...what?"

"I have something to tell you..."

Junmyeon's eyebrow raises. "Okay..go on."

"Well..I...am sort of dating someone right now.."

Junmyeon's facial expression turns into anger. "What the fuck? So you're cheating on him? I thought you were better than that!"

"Just let me explain!" Yixing exclaims. "I don't like him like that!"

"That doesn't make it any better, Yixing. You're still dating him!"

"I know!" Yixing puts his head in his hands. "He's my childhood friend and he's had a crush on me for a while. He lacks so much confidence, I thought if I dated him then he would be more confident."

Junmyeon sighs and gently pats him on the back. "But still, that isn't the way to give someone confidence...if you don't like him then he needs to know."

Yixing lifts his head up and frowns. "I'm sorry that I lied about it. I honestly don't know why I thought that I would make him more confident..."

"Just..tell him the truth..." Junmyeon states. "Does he go to the university?"

"Yeah..his name is Kyungsoo."

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Yixing nods. "Do you know him?"

"He's my little brother's roommate.." Junmyeon says.

Yixing's eyes widen. "Jongin is your little brother?"

Junmyeon nods slowly.

"Wow..you guys look nothing alike.." Yixing gapes.

"We get that a lot.." Junmyeon sighs. "But anyways..I feel bad for Kyungsoo..."

Yixing groans. "I know..I'm such an idiot..now I've ruined our friendship.."

"Well, what are you gonna do now?"

"I have to break up with him, Myeon.."


	15. 15

"Ah, I'm so glad Minseok is okay!" Kyungsoo exclaims as the two walk into their dorm.

"Me too." Jongin agrees. "But what about me? I was in the hospital too." He pouts.

"Wow..Minseok almost died and you're being selfish.." Kyungsoo's eyebrow raises.

"It was just a joke.." Jongin frowns. "Sorry.."

Kyungsoo laughs, "I'm not mad, silly. And of course I'm happy that you're okay too.."

Jongin smiles, "Thanks, hyung."

Kyungsoo's cheeks warm up and he nods, setting Jongin's bag of clothes on the counter. They were only at the hospital for a day and a half but Jongin insisted on Kyungsoo bringing him a couple different outfits because he didn't want to smell like hospital. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the thought.

Jongin takes a deep breath and plops himself down on the couch, "Ah, dorm sweet dorm. Oh, how I missed this smell! Believe it or not, I almost miss studying!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you hate schoolwork." Kyungsoo chuckles. "Are you hungry?"

"Last time you asked me that, I ended up in the hospital."

"Well how was I supposed to know that you're allergic to mushrooms if you didn't tell me?" Kyungsoo pouts a little. "I'm sorry enough about it, please don't make me feel worse."

"It was another joke!" Jongin stands up from the couch and walks over to the shorter. "You're so cute when you're upset."

Kyungsoo glares at him with the scariest eyes he can muster but Jongin ignores it, going in for a hug. Kyungsoo doesn't hug back for a second just to mess with the younger.

"Hey..I can't wait all day." Jongin whines.

"You can if I tell you to." 

"Wow, so sassy." Jongin chuckles.

Kyungsoo reaches up and returns the hug, causing a little smile to splay across Jongin's lips.

"But to answer your question, no. I'm not hungry. We ate not that long ago, remember?" Jongin says.

"I remember, but you didn't eat that much so I was just asking." Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin's chest.

They stand there for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other. Then, they finally let go.

"How about I make some tea and we watch some movies?" Kyungsoo asks hopefully.

"Sounds like a date!" Jongin smiles cutely and nods. He looks to the clock and his eyes widen. "It's almost 7pm already?"

Kyungsoo looks to the clock as well. "Wow, I guess so." 

"Ok! Get going on the tea!" Jongin orders, rushing over to the shelf of games and movies. "What should we watch?"

Kyungsoo starts making the tea, shrugging. "Dunno. You pick."

After they get settled in, sitting next to each other with a blanket wrapped tightly around them, Kyungsoo presses play on the remote. 

"The tea isn't quite ready yet so we'll have to wait a little bit." Kyungsoo explains as the movie starts.

"Okay." Jongin nods.

Kyungsoo looks over to find that Jongin is biting his lip. Is he nervous? What for?

Jongin turns his head, catching Kyungsoo staring. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin's lip twitches slightly.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin asks sheepishly. 

"Yeah?"

Jongin's usually confident attitude seems to slip away like sand sliding between fingers. "Uhm.."

"Jongin..what is it?" Kyungsoo asks.

Kyungsoo notices Jongin's cheeks darkening a little and he smiles softly. Okay, he's definitely nervous about something.

"I've...always wanted to hold someone's hand while watching a movie like this..." Jongin confesses quietly. "Can we..hold hands?" 

Kyungsoo giggles. "You're so adorable.." Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate to interlace their fingers.

Jongin smiles giddily and watches the movie. A couple minutes later, Kyungsoo hears the steam from the tea. He unlinks their hands and stands up, heading over to the stove to transfer the tea pot to a burner that isn't on. He turns the hot one off.

"It needs to cool down a little." Kyungsoo explains, walking back to the couch and sitting down.

Jongin immediately grabs Kyungsoo's hand again, his thumb rubbing tiny, ticklish circles over Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo giggles at the feeling, but then they both are silent as they continue to watch the movie.

(warning mature content ahead)

"This movie isn't as good as I thought it would be.." Jongin pouts slightly.

Kyungsoo frowns. "What? This is a classic!"

"Not to me." Jongin sneers. "I don't really like it."

Kyungsoo huffs. "Whatever."

"Don't be mad." Jongin whines cutely, bringing their connected hands up to his lips to kiss on Kyungsoo's knuckles.

Kyungsoo's heart starts pounding faster in his ribcage at this action. 

Letting go of Kyungsoo's hand, Jongin then proceeds to trail little pecks up Kyungsoo's arm.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo says, his voice now quiet.

Jongin ignores it, and when he reaches Kyungsoo's tshirt sleeve, he moves his lips to Kyungsoo's neck. He places warm, gentle kisses on Kyungsoo's tan skin.

Kyungsoo bites his lip and quickly averts his gaze the other direction, trying his best to contain himself. Jongin pulls back and stares at the older for a second, then he reaches out slowly to turn Kyungsoo's head so he's facing him.

"Jongin, what in the wor-" 

The younger male interrupts him by leaning in and eagerly kissing him. When Jongin pulls away, Kyungsoo notices that his eyes have a different look to them. Jongin gently pushes Kyungsoo so that he's laying down on his back, his head on the armrest, then the younger is slowly climbing on top of him. He props himself up a little by placing his hands on either side of Kyungsoo's shoulders.

They stare at each other for a while, Jongin not budging from his place on top of Kyungsoo.

"You're blushing." Jongin whispers, cracking a small smile.

Kyungsoo blinks a couple times and clears his throat. "A-am not."

"You really drive me crazy, you know that?" Jongin says lowly, his eyes seemingly boring into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's reply to that is grabbing the front of Jongin's shirt, tugging him down and connecting their lips again. They both close their eyes, soaking the feeling of each other in. Kyungsoo's heart skips a beat as he feels the beating of the younger's heart against his. Their lips move in sync slowly, Kyungsoo's arms wrapping themselves around Jongin's neck.

During this moment, Kyungsoo lets go of everything that is worrying him. Yixing mostly. Right now, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters when he is with Jongin. They are together so everything is fine.

Kyungsoo then pulls away, "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have done that. I-I can't do this to Yixing."

He stares into the galaxy through Jongin's dark eyes. 

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But we've already done this once before.." Jongin says firmly.

Then he's eagerly kissing Kyungsoo again. Kyungsoo tries pulling him even closer, even though it's impossible because the younger is crushing him, but he feels like there's a space between them. Kyungsoo doesn't want an empty space between them, he just wants to be with him. The world around him is spinning so fast and his breathing quickens. Kyungsoo's almost afraid to open his eyes, to pull away from Jongin, because that would mean that the moment would be over.

Kyungsoo never wants it to end, so he stays here, completely immersed in Kim Jongin. Jongin's touch hasn't failed in turning Kyungsoo's legs to jelly. His touch hasn't failed to make Kyungsoo's heart beat a million times a minute. Jongin's kisses haven't failed to get a reaction out of him.

They both pull away at the same time. Kyungsoo's eyes open slowly and his blurry vision becomes clear. Jongin is still staring at Kyungsoo, his eyes calling for him, wanting him. It's a mixture between love and lust. Jongin's hair is a mess due to Kyungsoo's fingers running through it and his breath is fast. They don't talk, they just stare at each other.

What could they possibly say after sharing something like this? What do people do in these types of situation?

"I-um...it's kind of hot in here, isn't it?" Kyungsoo asks, recovering from what happened just moments earlier.

He curses himself for being such an idiot, but Jongin just smiles and nods regardless of how silly the question is.

Kyungsoo is welcomed to the sweet taste of his lips again. Jongin laces his warm fingers under the back of Kyungsoo's shirt and explores the bare skin. The older gasps softly into his mouth and he chuckles to himself. This is what Jongin has wanted all along. Not wanting to lose, Kyungsoo nips gently at his bottom lip, causing a soft moan to come from Jongin's throat.

Yet again, Kyungsoo gets so lost in Jongin's kisses, his arms snaking around Jongin's neck once more. Jongin reacts by gripping the smaller harder and deepening the kiss. It starts getting way too hot and Kyungsoo feels a little dizzy but he doesn't want Jongin to stop, the adrenaline feels too good rushing through his body. But unfortunately, Jongin does stop, and pulls back with a slight smile. Kyungsoo's heart doesn't listen to him as it continues to beat harder and faster.

Jongin comes in close as his lips touch the older's cheek. Kyungsoo closes his eyes as Jongin travels downwards, trailing kisses along his neck.

"So...are you thirsty for the tea that I made?" Kyungsoo stutters with a tiny breath.

He only gets dizzier as Jongin's lips reach his collarbone. He grips onto Jongin's tshirt and Jongin grips onto his.

Jongin finally replies, "I'm not, you?" 

Jongin stops to look to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's mind whirls, how is it that Jongin can be so calm when he's over here struggling for a proper breath?

"Nope.." Kyungsoo confesses as Jongin continues kissing his neck.

Kyungsoo's body is drawn to Jongin's touch but he doesn't think he should be doing this.

"So..what do you want to do?" Kyungsoo asks lamely.

His mind is everywhere, this is the only question that seemed reasonable.

"I don't know..give me some options." Jongin continues down Kyungsoo's collarbone again.

"We can um...drink the tea that I made, eat something, finish this movie, or-" Kyungsoo lets out a sigh as Jongin's lips electrify his whole body.

"I don't want to do any of those things. I just want you." Jongin says huskily.

The atmosphere is heavy just with their stares.

"That wasn't an opti-" 

Before he can finish the sentence, Jongin's lips crash onto his, the younger's body screaming with lust. Kyungsoo gets lost in the kiss again, kissing Jongin back, each one harder and deeper than the last. 

On instinct, Kyungsoo's legs wrap around Jongin's hips and the younger moans quietly into his mouth. Kyungsoo smiles and grips the back of Jongin's neck, bringing his face closer than it was already. Their lips move frantically, as if they can't get enough of each other. Their kisses deepen and their touches get more like desperate grabs. 

Kyungsoo's hands travel down to the hem of Jongin's shirt as he slides the fabric up and over Jongin's head, plopping it on the floor beside the couch. Jongin's hands slide underneath Kyungsoo, and with the older's legs still wrapped around him, he gets up and starts walking towards his bed. 

Jongin gently lies Kyungsoo down on the bottom bunk, his bed, and slides in between Kyungsoo's thighs. Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate to connect their lips in a messy clatter, pulling on Jongin's hair as he starts moving his tongue with the younger's. The older's free hand starts softly tracing onto Jongin's bare hip right above the waistband of his pants. Chills wash over Jongin's body as he kisses back with more than enough passion, nipping at Kyungsoo's lips every now and then. 

Jongin pulls back and starts kissing at Kyungsoo's jawline, then towards his ear, nibbling at the lobe a tiny bit.  Jongin then sits up into a kneeling position.

"Sit up.." Jongin says quietly.

Kyungsoo does, and Jongin is quickly stripping the shirt off of him before pushing him to lay back down and tossing the fabric away.

Jongin continues onto Kyungsoo's throat, following the line that leads to his collarbones. Kyungsoo tenses at the bite of Jongin's teeth on his skin, sighing when he soothes it with his tongue. The younger male sucks a mark a bit to the right of Kyungsoo's sternum, then moves further to the side, taking Kyungsoo's nipple into his mouth. Kyungsoo appreciates that Jongin is slow and thorough, not wasting a single second, and that causes Kyungsoo to feel as if he's going to dissolve into the bed.

Jongin sits up again, only to undo Kyungsoo's belt buckle and take it off of him. He collapses back onto Kyungsoo, attaching their lips yet again, and kisses the older fervently. 

Jongin's body weight keeps Kyungsoo pinned to the bed, not that Kyungsoo has any thoughts of moving.

Jongin pulls back from the kiss just barely, their lips only far apart that they're still touching. Jongin stares into Kyungsoo's dark, brown eyes.

"Kyungsoo.." 

Jongin's breath tickles Kyungsoo's lips. Kyungsoo's normal reaction would be to laugh but right now, he can't even dream of it. He's too caught up in Jongin.

Jongin bites his lip, keeping eye contact with Kyungsoo as he gently rolls his hips down, their sensitive areas touching. A moan immediately bubbles from Kyungsoo's throat, his eyes closing for a couple seconds. Jongin slowly starts to grind onto Kyungsoo, his mouth falling open slightly due to the pleasure he's receiving. 

Kyungsoo swallows a whimper, presses his hands on Jongin's shoulders, and pushes the younger back a little, just enough to see Jongin's face. 

Jongin's hip movement slows down to a halt, an expression of concern falling on his facial features. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Kyungsoo moves one of his hands up, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Jongin's cheek. "There's nothing wrong...I was just wondering...um..what do you want, Jongin?"

"What do I want?" Jongin questions, leaning his head into Kyungsoo's caress lovingly.

"Yeah...I-I want...to pleasure you." Kyungsoo's cheeks flush a tiny bit. "What do you want me to do?"

Jongin stills, now understanding what Kyungsoo means. He quickly becomes flustered but his body can't help but to react at the sudden question. Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and flips them over, settling on his back with the older straddling his waist. Jongin's hands slide down Kyungsoo's bare back.

"You." Jongin states, staring up at him. "You're just-" He exhales roughly, his fingers teasing the top of Kyungsoo's pants. "I wanna look at you," he says in a low murmur. "I want to watch you while you touch yourself."

Warmth floods Kyungsoo and any coherent thought is lost in the sudden wave of lust that washes over him. He rocks his hips forward on instinct.

"Soo?" Jongin asks, waiting for a response.

"I-I need a moment." Kyungsoo breathes out, trying to steady his beating heart. "Just one second."

After a couple deep breaths he slowly gets off of Jongin, aware of the younger's eyes on him, and takes his pants and boxers off in one go, stumbling a tiny bit when one of his legs get caught in the fabric. Kyungsoo walks back to the bed, Jongin never taking his eyes off, and moves to straddle Jongin's lap again. Kyungsoo shudders at the feeling of the fabric from Jongin's pants on his bare skin.

A part of Kyungsoo can barely stand the thought of having all of Jongin's attention on him like this; a bigger part loves showing off, Kyungsoo wants to give Jongin what he wants. 

Kyungsoo reaches down and curls a hand around himself, fingers loose and gentle. He's tentative at first, closing his eyes and falling into a slow rhythm, stroking himself like he normally would if he was alone. But then he hears the hitch of Jongin's breath, feels the way the younger's body goes stiff, so Kyungsoo opens his eyes and looks at him. Jongin's gaze is heavy with want, and the outline of his erection is straining against the front of his pants. 

The sight makes Kyungsoo feel more bold, enough to let go of himself and bring his hand up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers one by one while he stares down at Jongin.

"Like this, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks in a sexy whisper, even though he can read the answer by the way Jongin's muscles are tensing and the way his hands reach up to clench around Kyungsoo's waist.

"Yes." Jongin breathes.

Jongin's eyes widen a little when Kyungsoo seductively licks his fingers then resumes sucking on them.

"Keep going," Jongin adds, then softer, "Please."

Excitement spikes through Kyungsoo, buzzing his skin. He runs both hands over his chest, thumbing his nipples, then moves them lower, raking his nails down his stomach hard enough to make himself gasp. Kyungsoo smirks when Jongin groans under his breath. 

Kyungsoo grips himself again, this time tight enough that he sucks in a breath between his teeth. His hand begins moving up and down, as slowly as he can bear. He twists his wrist on the upstroke, causing his thighs to tremble a bit. 

Kyungsoo readjusts his position on Jongin's lap, scooting forward a little. His gaze heavy on Jongin, staring at him through his eyelashes. Kyungsoo moans, inhaling sharply with every stroke of his hand. Jongin pants underneath him, breaths harsh and loud, clashing with Kyungsoo's whimpers. 

It goes on and on, stretching into minutes, until Kyungsoo can't take it any longer, his strokes stuttering, feeling overwhelmed and exposed. He feels his climax building up quickly and then the pressure resting at the bottom of his stomach breaks, and he comes, spilling his hot release over his own fingers and Jongin's tan abs.

Kyungsoo gasps in pleasure, barely catching himself from collapsing onto Jongin. After he catches his breath and his sanity, he reaches out with his left hand and drags his fingers through the mess on Jongin's stomach. Kyungsoo sucks his covered fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut briefly while he does so. 

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin shuddering beneath him so he leans in close, "How do you want to finish this, Jongin?" He asks lowly.

"Your mouth." Jongin whispers, not even pausing to think about it. He's flushed from his ears down to his chest. "Do to me what you did to your fingers."

Kyungsoo smirks, then leans down and kisses Jongin, as sweetly as he can at the moment. He pulls back afterwards, moving down Jongin's eager body so he can mouth at Jongin's erection through his pants. He licks the length of it over the fabric while tracing tight, little circles with his fingertips on Jongin's thigh. 

Jongin quickly loses patience. "H-hyung...stop teasing..please.."

Kyungsoo nods and yanks Jongin's pants and boxers off, immediately encasing his lips around Jongin's member. He then sucks hard, enough to pull a curse from Jongin's lips, not wanting to waste time. Kyungsoo swallows thickly around Jongin, going down further then coming up slowly, causing Jongin to bite his lip, hard.

Kyungsoo moves his head up and down continuously, getting into a faster pace. Jongin can feel himself start to fall apart, so his fingers grip into the sheets and he bucks up a couple times before moaning.

"Fuck, Soo.." Jongin groans, quickening his thrusts.

Kyungsoo swallows one last time before taking his mouth off and stroking Jongin to completion. Jongin whimpers a little then he gasps, his body spasming as he releases.

Kyungsoo wipes his fingers on the sheets before crawling up and laying down beside Jongin. Jongin takes a minute to catch his breath, then he turns his head and smiles at Kyungsoo.

"You're adorable already, how can you be so damn sexy too?" Jongin manages to choke out, chuckling and sighing in content.

Kyungsoo just shrugs with a small giggle. "I didn't know that I was.."

"Um. Yes." Jongin says. "You just blew my mind." 

Kyungsoo laughs and scoots closer, turning on his side to snuggle into Jongin. "Jongin, when Yixing gets back...I'll sort things out with him...because I really like you. I want to be with you."

Jongin reaches down to hold Kyungsoo's hand in his. "I want to be with you too."

Kyungsoo smiles, his heart fluttering. He leans in and pecks Jongin's nose. "So...how about finishing that movie?"

"No! I'm too tired now.." Jongin pouts. "Let's just sleep and take showers in the morning." 

Kyungsoo sighs but nods anyways. "Okay, but only because I'm tired too."

Jongin pulls the blanket over them and cuddles with the older male.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.


	16. 16

Kyungsoo wakes up groggily to the faint sound of knocking. Once he's fully awake he realizes that someone is at the door, he sighs, then gets up out of Jongin's bed.

"Kyungsoo? It's me, Yixing. I came back early!"

Kyungsoo freezes in his spot. "Shit, no..." Kyungsoo mutters under his breath.

He quickly rushes to Jongin, covering the younger's mouth, causing him to wake up. It would probably be a funny sight to someone looking at them, the shorter male in a naked panic. 

"Don't make a sound. Yixing is here." Kyungsoo whispers. "Get up and hide in the bathroom."

Jongin blinks a couple times before nodding, sliding out of bed and tiptoeing into the bathroom. Kyungsoo throws his boxers on and hesitantly walks to the door to open it. "Welcome back, Xing...why are you here so early?" Kyungsoo tries his best not to allow Yixing to walk in but Yixing pushes past.

"I need to talk to you. Jongin is still with his family, right?"

Kyungsoo gulps. "Uh yeah..I think so..."

"Okay, good. Well-" Yixing stops in his tracks when he hears a crash coming from the bathroom. He looks to Kyungsoo in question.

"M-my toilet has been making weird noises lately.." Kyungsoo stutters. "Just ignore it."

Yixing furrows is eyebrows but continues to talk. "I came back early because I need to tell you something."

Kyungsoo nervously glances to the bathroom door then back to Yixing. "I'm sorry to rush you but could you..maybe tell me in a little bit? I-I have an appointment with the guidance director, Junmyeon.." Kyungsoo hates how much he's been lying.

Yixing's face turns even more confused. "Junmyeon? He just got back from China.." 

"Yeah. Wait. How did you know he went to China?" Kyungsoo cocks his head.

Yixing sighs and opens his mouth to speak when he glances down and spots two pairs of jeans on the ground, a belt, a pair of boxers, and two shirts. Kyungsoo swallows hard when he catches Yixing looking at them. "Kyungsoo."

"Y-yeah?" Kyungsoo winces when Yixing bends down to pick up the pair of boxers.

"You told me you only own black boxers. These are red and white.." Yixing narrows his gaze onto Kyungsoo. "Whose are these?"

Kyungsoo starts chewing on his lip. "I just bought those."

Yixing drops the fabric and stalks over to the bathroom door. 

"W-wait! No!" Kyungsoo shouts, running over to stop him.

Too late. Yixing swings open the door to a very naked Kim Jongin.

Jongin gasps and covers himself. Meanwhile, Yixing just scoffs in disbelief.

"So this is why you've been acting weird lately? You've been fucking around with Jongin?!" Yixing laughs bitterly. "And to think I was actually feeling guilty over you!"

Jongin stands there awkwardly, staring down at the ground.

"Guilty?" Kyungsoo asks.

Yixing huffs. "I don't like you like that, Kyungsoo. I never have and I never will. I am in love with someone else."

Kyungsoo wants to feel hurt but..for some reason it doesn't affect him in that way.

"I felt so guilty about loving someone else but you're over here putting out for everyone!" Yixing growls.

Now that hurt.

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo scoffs.

"I even fucking went to China with the person I love and we didn't do anything. I didn't cheat on you once because I felt guilty." Yixing clenches his fist. "I can't believe you lied to me like this."

Kyungsoo's lip quivers a little. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Wait! It was all my fault." Jongin butts in.

"Stay out of this." Yixing snaps.

"No." Jongin states. "I was the one who instigated everything. He even cried because he didn't want to betray you."

Yixing shakes his head. "He still did it, right?"

"Well.." Jongin looks back to the ground.

"Right?!"

Jongin flinches. "Y-yes."

"As my best friend, I thought you were better than this." Yixing frowns.

"You said you love someone else so why the hell are you so angry?" Jongin asks.

"I do love someone else but I still feel betrayed. Kyungsoo, you should have fucking told me you didn't like me anymore!"

"I know..I was wrong. I'm sorry!" Kyungsoo exclaims sadly. "Please forgive me.."

"Whatever. Go ahead, Jongin. Have him. Take this lying, cheating, whore. He's all yours. I came here to break up with him anyways."

Jongin steps forward, anger burning in his eyes. "What did you just call him?"

"You heard what I said." Yixing snarls. "Apparently, all he cares about is sex so have fun with him. He'll probably cheat on you too when he finds someone else to hoe around with."

Jongin laughs before raising his fist and punching Yixing right across the jaw. Yixing falls backwards onto the floor and looks up to Jongin.

"Don't ever talk about Kyungsoo like that, you bastard." Jongin snaps. "Leave."

Yixing slowly stands up, a little blood dripping from the corner of his lips. "Fine, I'll go." Yixing storms out of the dorm, leaving the two behind.

Kyungsoo stands there like a statue, not moving and silent, as Jongin walks past him to get dressed. When Jongin is clothed, he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, who has not moved an inch.

"Everything is going to be alright." Jongin says softly.

Kyungsoo starts crying. "He's right. I'm a filthy cheater."

Jongin's heart breaks. "No, you're not."

"Why did I have to start falling for you?" Kyungsoo asks. "Why are you so goddamn irresistible?"

"I'm sorry, hyung." Jongin whispers. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault that..."

"That what?"

"That I can't stay away from you."

Jongin grips onto Kyungsoo's shoulders and pulls him back, staring into his teary eyes.

"I knew this would happen...I knew Yixing would find out and be angry....but I didn't know he would say such hurtful things about me. I deserve it though." Kyungsoo sniffles. "I betrayed him, not only as a boyfriend, but as a best friend. He must be so angry."

Jongin frowns a little and makes a little sound of sympathy. "Kyungsoo...you didn't deserve those words at all. He was just mad so he said things that he didn't mean. Since you guys have been friends since childhood, you will make up eventually. It will just take time."

Kyungsoo nods. "You're right." He takes a deep breath in and out.

"How about I start a hot bath for you? It would probably help you to calm down to have some alone time." Jongin smiles softly.

"That would be so amazing, thank you Jongin." 

Jongin pecks Kyungsoo forehead softly before walking back into the bathroom to start the bath water. Kyungsoo walks over towards Jongin's bed, picking up all of their clothes from the ground and putting them in a hamper. 

When Jongin is finished filling the tub, he puts good smelling soap in it to create a bubble bath. This should relax Kyungsoo. Jongin smiles gently at the thought.

"It looks great." Kyungsoo breathes out as he joins Jongin in the bathroom.

"Okay, get in. Also, take your time in here, alright?" Jongin strokes the older's cheek softly then walks out of the bathroom, leaving Kyungsoo in there and shutting the door behind him.

Kyungsoo is already half naked so all he needs to take off are his boxers. He gets into the tub, sighing at how amazing it feels. The warm water is at a perfect temperature, the smell of the bubbles relaxes him, and his muscles ease.

Jongin is so good to him. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and relaxes his body completely, trying his hardest to focus on the sensation of the water so he won't think about the fight he had with Yixing.

Kyungsoo stays in the tub long enough to turn into a raisin, the pads on his fingers and toes shriveled up. He glances to the clock on the bathroom wall, he's been in here for almost two hours. Oh how time flies by.

Kyungsoo sits up and starts draining the bath, then he begins washing his hair. He rinses all of the shampoo out of his thick hair with the faucet then he goes on to start lathering soap onto his body. He rinses himself clean, stands up, and grabs his fluffy towel.

Once he dries off all the way, he puts on the fresh, clean clothes Jongin set out for him and smiles to himself. He's much more relaxed now. Kyungsoo decides to blow dry his hair.

After his hair is dry, he brushes his teeth and puts moisturizer on. Now, he's ready.

"Okay, Jongin, I'm finished!" Kyungsoo says, opening the door to the bathroom.

As soon as he lays his eyes on the sight in front of him, he freezes with a gasp.

"Jongin!"


	17. 17

sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter then this short update but you'll learn more about kyungsoo's character so hope you enjoy this bittersweet kaisoo moment >_<

×

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo exclaims as he watches Jongin extend a rose out to him.

The two males smile at each other as Kyungsoo accepts the flower, bringing it up to his nose to smell it.

"What's this for?" Kyungsoo urges, going forward to hug the taller.

"I know that your relationship with Yixing is probably not how you wanted to end things but, I just can't wait to ask you any longer. I'm sorry if the timing isn't right but.." Jongin sighs. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kyungsoo pauses for a moment, dropping his arms from around Jongin's waist. "Jongin, you know I would love to...but...before we rush into anything, we should probably talk about some things."

Kyungsoo smiles before walking over to set the rose on the counter.

"I get that you probably don't want to rush into another relationship but other than that...what is there to talk about?" Jongin questions.

"Well..you know...everything. You kind of just realized that you like guys, me specifically. I know I shouldn't be but I am a tiny bit paranoid." Kyungsoo sits down on one of their table chairs.

"Paranoid?" Jongin feels his heart sink. "You don't think my feelings are true?"

"It's not that.." Kyungsoo plays with the hem of his shirt. "I'm scared that this might be a phase or something..like you'll lose your feelings for me after awhile.."

Jongin can't help but to feel bothered by that comment, so he stays silent.

"Are you angry?" Kyungsoo asks sheepishly.

"Not angry but frankly, I'm a little annoyed. Why would you ever think that my feelings aren't true when I tried so hard to push them away?" Jongin crosses his arms. "I spent a good two months trying to convince myself that I didn't like you."

"I know, I'm sorry." Kyungsoo admits. "I think..I should tell you something."

Jongin throws Kyungsoo a look of question.

"I think I only dated Yixing because he was in my comfort zone...I mean..I've known him since I was just a child. Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Yixing too...they know me as much as I know myself."

"What are you saying?"

"I've never talked with you about my family." Kyungsoo sighs. "I..was abused when I was young. Verbally, physically, and sometimes even sexually. I was diagnosed with PTSD at the age of ten. It was a mild diagnosis, once my mother found out I was immediately thrown into numerous counselling appointments. It helped tremendously until I was about..fifteen. I caught my mom crying hysterically in her room, come to find out my dad had passed away due to a sudden heart attack. I was depressed and it seemed like all the therapy I went through stopped working. Because of the abuse and my father's death, the therapist told me that I have a trust disorder..and that it's going to take all of my effort and willpower to eventually trust someone not to harm me. Like I said, I think the only reason I could actually date Yixing was because he was with me when I was going through all of those things so he was in my comfort zone..."

Jongin swallows thickly and his stomach churns at all of this new information. "May I ask who...abused you?"

Kyungsoo looks away. "He is my older cousin...please don't ask the details...I'm not sure if I can talk about this anymore.."

Jongin bites his lip, bewildered and speechless. Who dares to touch Kyungsoo like that? He must've been a messed up freak.

"Just know...I'm not making excuses..please try to understand. And I'm sorry that I'm telling you all of this now...I just like you so much and I know we will work. I think we just need a little more time. I know you like me, Jongin...but I'm-" Kyungsoo explains, tears brimming his eyes. "I'm sorry."

When Jongin doesn't say anything, Kyungsoo continues. "I'm fine now, that's why no one can tell that anything like this has happened to me. I'm a lot better, it's just I have some leftover scars that haven't completely healed and they happen to be filled with trust issues. I'm so sorry that I haven't told you this before.."

Everything is silent for awhile, aside from Kyungsoo's sniffling.

"I'm willing to wait." Jongin breaks the silence, causing Kyungsoo to look his way.

"Pardon?" Kyungsoo blinks and a couple tears drip down his cheeks.

"Days, weeks, months. However long it takes for you to fully trust me. I'm willing to wait." Jongin says firmly. "I am."

Kyungsoo's lip quivers a little bit. "Thank you."

Jongin smiles sympathetically and moves to grab a tissue from the coffee table. "Now, please stop crying before I start crying too."

Kyungsoo accepts the tissue and wipes away his falling tears. "Thank you, Jongin. I seriously can't thank you enough."

"I don't know why you're thanking me. You're honestly worth the wait, I'm so glad that I have this chance." Jongin states sweetly, reaching out to stroke Kyungsoo's hair.

Kyungsoo sets his tissue down and grins a little. "I'm glad that you are in my life, Kim Jongin."

"Can I hug you?" Jongin asks hopefully.

Kyungsoo nods and holds his arms out so Jongin can embrace him. As soon as Jongin's arms wrap around him, the smaller is reciprocating. They stand there for a long while, enjoying the underlying feeling of safety in each other's arms.

Jongin starts kissing gentle pecks into Kyungsoo's dark hair before nuzzling into his neck. "I've fallen in love with you, Kyungsoo. Is...that alright?"

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Why in the world would I say no to that?"

Jongin smiles and hugs Kyungsoo tighter. "Good because I love you so much."


	18. 18

Kyungsoo finds himself smiling as he gazes longingly out the window. Outside, the snow flakes fall so gently, swirling onto the ground like soft powder. If it wasn't so cold, Kyungsoo wouldn't hesitate to run outside and just let them all collect in his hair and on his clothes.

Sadly, the sound of a page turning too quickly snaps him out of his daydreams. He blinks to regain his composure before sighing in annoyance and looking back down to his anatomy book.

Currently he's in the library, studying, because semester finals are next week. Kyungsoo is bad at studying so he wanted to come in here to focus more, but it's seemingly not any help at all. He sighs again, deciding to take a short break. He rests his chin on his hand and stares out the window again.

It's been about two months since Jongin said he'll wait for the shorter, and Kyungsoo has found that everyday he likes Jongin even more. The way Jongin smiles, the way he eats, the way he laughs, his lame jokes, his heart tugging sweetness, his gravelly voice when he wakes up, the way his arms snake around Kyungsoo's waist as if he will never let go. Kyungsoo just can't seem to find anything major that he dislikes about the male.

Kyungsoo bites back a grin before whispering to himself. "Christmas Day, Jongin. Wait for me."

Kyungsoo glances at the calender on one of the corkboards hanging up by the library entrance. Two weeks until Christmas, two more weeks until he'll make Jongin his.

A lot has happened in these past two months. 

Kyungsoo has found out that Yixing and Junmyeon are together. Kyungsoo's subconscious tells him to be jealous since he liked Yixing for so long, but he just can't. He actually likes the way Yixing looks with Junmyeon, they're a good pair. Yixing came over to the dorm about a week after his and Kyungsoo's breakup and apologized sincerely for the words that were said, Kyungsoo also apologized, and they finally made up.

Another thing that happened, Baekhyun and Chanyeol took a trip to Canada for a week and a half. Kyungsoo was happy to hear that they spent some much needed alone time with each other, becoming even closer than they were previously.

A couple days ago, Minseok moved from the wheelchair that he's been stuck on to crutches and Kyungsoo doesn't think that Jongdae has left his side since the accident. Which is undeniably sweet in Kyungsoo's personal opinion.

Kyungsoo picks up his pencil once again and starts writing, trying to cram as much information in as possible.

The last thing that happened, Sehun got a girlfriend. They were shocked, due to everyone else in their friend group being gay, and Sehun never really talked about his sexuality so everyone just assumed he liked guys....but nope. He got a girlfriend. Kyungsoo loves her, she's awesome and incredibly perfect for the tall male.

It's been an eventful two months, and Kyungsoo decided just recently that he's going to put his best effort into his relationship with Jongin. He told Jongin he wanted to wait, now it's been two months and Kyungsoo thinks he's ready.

The short male thinks it will be nice if he tells Jongin on Christmas, because the whole group is having a party. It will be perfect.

After an hour or so more of studying, Kyungsoo notices that it's dark outside and he's one of the last people left in the library. He stands up and starts packing his stuff into his small backpack but before he can zip it closed, the strap on the bag breaks and the books come piling out, tumbling to the ground. The few people left snap their heads to the loud sound and the librarian glares at him, causing him to squeak out an apology before leaning down to gather the materials.

"Do you need any help with that?" Kyungsoo hears an oddly familiar voice ask quietly.

"No, no, I'm g-" Kyungsoo stops when he straightens up and sees the person.

"Long time no see, Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he glances to the exit doors then back at the male's face. Unfortunately, the other notices it and moves closer, grabbing Kyungsoo's wrist before he can run away.

"W-why are you here, Byungjae?" Kyungsoo stutters, feeling his body fill up with terror. "Let go."

The taller male just tightens his grip. "I'm here because you're finally in a place where your mother isn't there to protect you." 

Kyungsoo gulps and tries to calm himself down. "I'm..not a weak little kid anymore."

"I know that, now you're a weak college student." Byungjae whispers. He looks around, checking to see if anyone is watching. "Let's talk somewhere else, shall we? Somewhere more...private?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head no.

"Hmm. Pity. Remember what used to happen when you didn't do what I wanted?" Byungjae asks calmly, a flare of irritation showing in his eyes.

Kyungsoo swallows the lump in his throat before trying to break free of Byungjae's grip. One thing's for sure, Byungjae has gotten stronger after all these years.

"Stop trying to get away and greet me properly, it's been nine years since I last saw you, right?" Byungjae smirks.

"Let go of me, it hurts." Kyungsoo whispers, making a small sound when his wrist his even more painfully squeezed.

"Aww, but this is my favorite kind of Kyungsoo." Byungjae sneers. "One that's squirming in pain."

Byungjae tightens his grip even more, causing Kyungsoo to feel dizzy at the sudden pain shooting through his arm. The scared male looks around to find that no one is even paying attention.

"Please, stop." Kyungsoo chokes out, almost inaudible.

Byungjae just smirks again.

"Excuse me?" 

Kyungsoo almost cries when he hears that voice. He sees the shadow of the person walking up.

"Excuse me? Who are you and why are you touching him like that?" 

Byungjae immediately lets go and wraps his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders, suddenly acting all sweet and innocent. "We're family."

Jongin sees Kyungsoo's face, looking awfully terrified. "Ok, well, I'm his friend and we have plans. So we need to get going."

Jongin tries to stay as calm as possible.

"Okay, no problem." Byungjae flashes a fake smile, then he leans close to Kyungsoo's ear. "You just got lucky." He whispers.

Byungjae smiles again to Jongin before walking away, and out of the back exit.

After he's gone, Jongin then proceeds to wrap his arm around Kyungsoo's waist and lead him out of there. Once they're out of the library, and in the empty hallway, Kyungsoo stops walking. Jongin drops his arm and looks at the older with a worried expression.

He notices how flushed and pale Kyungsoo looks. Before Jongin can catch him, the shorter's knees give out and he's falling to the ground. Jongin kneels down hurriedly, grabbing Kyungsoo's shoulders to hold him up right.

"Soo, are you okay?" Jongin asks frantically.

Kyungsoo doesn't answer.

"Do Kyungsoo. Answer me, please." Jongin shakes him a tiny bit.

Kyungsoo starts breathing quickly, turning into hyperventilation. Soon, the quiet hallway is filled with his wheezes.

Jongin doesn't know what to do. He starts to slowly stroke Kyungsoo's arms, in an attempt to calm the older down a little but it doesn't work. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo starts having flashbacks of all the times Byungjae has put his hands on him, and he starts sobbing.

"W-why is he here?" Kyungsoo cries, gripping onto Jongin's jacket. "Jongin, why is he here?!"

Jongin blinks a couple times. "I don't know who he is, Soo, I'm sorry..."

"This is bad." Kyungsoo cries even harder, choking a little bit on how fast he's breathing. "He's going to hurt me again."

Jongin finally realizes who this person is.

He's Kyungsoo's cousin.


	19. 19

The next day, Jongin's heart breaks as he watches Kyungsoo curl himself into a ball on the top bunk, not talking.

The only words Jongin has heard out of Kyungsoo today were slight mumbles when they woke up around 9am. It's currently 4pm. Jongin is worried sick, it pains him to see Kyungsoo like this.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin says quietly, looking up to the older from the couch.

There's no response.

"Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo slowly sits up and looks down at Jongin, his eyes bloodshot and tired looking. 

"Don't you want to come down here with me?" Jongin asks sadly.

Kyungsoo shakes his head then proceeds to lay back down, turning so that his back is facing Jongin.

Jongin frowns and stands up, shutting the tv off. He knows Kyungsoo needs some time alone right now. 

"I'll be back in a little bit, alright? I'll let you be alone for awhile." Jongin says.

Kyungsoo sits up immediately with scared eyes. "Don't go," Kyungsoo says in a near whisper. "He'll come for me."

Jongin opens his mouth to say that he's going to lock the door and that the elder will be fine but he quickly closes it. His facial features soften and he nods.

"Okay, I won't leave." Jongin reassures him.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and leans against the wall beside him, brining his knees up to his chest. 

"But I do need to make a phone call, is it alright if I step right outside the door? I promise I'll stay right in front of it." 

Kyungsoo takes a second to think but eventually nods slowly. Jongin smiles sympathetically and goes out of the dorm, standing right in front of the closed door like he said he would.

Jongin pulls out his phone and dials Baekhyun's number, putting it up to his ear as it rings. He starts tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for a response. When Baekhyun picks up, Jongin sighs in relief.

"Yo, yo! What's up, Jongin?" Baekhyun answers cheerfully.

"Can you tell me more about Kyungsoo's abusive cousin?" Jongin asks straightforwardly.

Baekhyun clears his throat and the mood instantly darkens. "What do you want to know about that lowlife?"

Jongin sighs. "Can...you just tell me in detail...what happened with him and Kyungsoo?"

"Why? Does Kyungsoo not know that you know or something? Am I supposed to be talking with you about this?" Baekhyun interrogates.

"Kyungsoo told me but asked me not to ask him about the details because he didn't want to talk about it. So, can you please explain to me?" 

Baekhyun is silent for awhile but he eventually clears his throat and begins to speak. "His name is Do Byungjae, he's two years older than me so about three years older than Kyungsoo. If I remember right, it all began when Kyungsoo was maybe...four?"

Jongin gasps a little. "It went on for six years straight?"

Baekhyun hums sadly in agreement. "Yeah..my poor Kyunggie.."

"What exactly happened? Please, explain in depth."

"It started out slowly, like if they were on the playground, Byungjae would push Kyungsoo down onto the mulch or trip him. Then, it gradually got worse as time went on because Byungjae started to realize that no one was stopping him and Kyungsoo was easy to take advantage of because he was so weak. Byungjae went insane on the power of being able to push a weak person around. Bruises, cuts, and bloody body parts were regular for Soo, but he was so weak and terrified of Byungjae that he couldn't do anything. One time, Byungjae hit him with his bike, riding down the road full speed. Kyungsoo was in the hospital for a week. Actually, he was in the hospital quite often. He hates hospitals now. Although all of the physical and mental abuse happened, Kyungsoo told me that the worst part of the whole thing was when Byungjae went through puberty at the age of 12. He would constantly try to get ahold of Kyungsoo and make him take his clothes off. Kyungsoo said that Byungjae would touch him in inappropriate places and if Kyungsoo didn't cooperate, Byungjae would smash his fingers and toes with a heavy dictionary. All of the sexual abuse lasted about a year, then Kyungsoo's mom found out about it when Kyungsoo was ten and she caught Byungjae trying to stab Kyungsoo with a butter knife. His mom felt so guilty that she didn't know about everything going on, Kyungsoo said she would sleep in his bed with him and cry them both to sleep. Obviously, he was put into therapy and it helped tremendously..that is until his dad passed....but it's been four years since his father's death so he's a lot better."

Jongin winces when he thinks about the male that was in the library yesterday evening, the same male who abused Kyungsoo years ago and the same male who made Kyungsoo cry himself to sleep last night.

"Baek, I need your help." Jongin finally states.

"With what?"

"Byungjae came back last night, he was hurting Kyungsoo in the library. Thankfully, I came when I did because Kyungsoo woke up this morning with purple marks on his wrist. I don't want to imagine what would've happened if I wasn't there." 

Baekhyun gasps. "Oh no. This is bad! I'm going to take a shower really fast then I'll be right there!"

Baekhyun hangs up, leaving Jongin standing there in confusion. He understands that Byungjae being here is bad, but what does Baekhyun have to come here for? He supposes that he'll find out..

"Jongin!" Sehun's voice calls out.

Jongin's head turns to find Sehun, his girlfriend, Jongdae, and Minseok with his crutches. 

"We were just coming to get you!" Jongdae exclaims.

Jongin tilts his head in confusion. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Jongin, we always go to Fried Friday's...you love fried chicken..." Sehun whines.

Jongin's stomach growls at the mention of food but he remembers his promise to Kyungsoo, he doesn't want to leave him alone. "I can't today, guys.." 

"Why not?" Minseok frowns.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Sehun's girlfriend smiles softly.

"I can't tell you why." Jongin flashes them an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Sehun frowns. "If you can't tell us then it's probably not a big deal anyways."

"Sehun, just let me skip out this time." Jongin pleads.

"Nope!" Sehun then looks to Jongdae and they both nod to each other before grabbing Jongin.

"We're going to eat some chicken!" Minseok exclaims, hobbling along on his crutches behind the two dragging Jongin.

"Guys, seriously! Stop! I can't!" Jongin struggles to get out of their hold.

"Can't hear you over the sound of them frying the chicken." Jongdae jokes.

"Yeah, what he said." Sehun laughs and looks over his shoulder. "Babe, you coming?" He asks his girlfriend.

She laughs too and catches up with them. "Yep!"

"Guys! Let me go!" Jongin shouts. 

They're halfway to the cafeteria when Jongin just gives up, letting them drag him.

"I'll eat with you guys if you let me call someone real fast." Jongin states.

"I don't trust you, you traitor. Pft, trying to bail out on us, eh?" Sehun uses his free hand to steal Jongin's phone from his jacket pocket.

"No!" Jongin whines. "It's important!" 

They arrive at the cafeteria, and the two sit Jongin down. 

"Important or not, you're already here so just eat before you go." Jongdae smirks.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo slowly climbs out of his bed and down the bunk bed ladder. Is Jongin still on the phone?

He puts his ear against the door, but he can't hear anything. Kyungsoo frowns and opens the door to find no one. His heart starts racing in worry. Jongin said he would stay right there, did Byungjae get to him? Kyungsoo starts pacing back and forth, grabbing his phone and trying to call Jongin.

But he doesn't pick up.

Kyungsoo calls him again and again, but no luck.

"No, this can't be." Kyungsoo whispers, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please tell me Byungjae didn't take him."

After forcefeeding Jongin a couple pieces of chicken, Sehun gives him back his phone and the group lets him go. Jongin sees that he has six missed calls from Kyungsoo and his heart drops into his stomach. 

He tucks his phone into his pocket then starts running back to the dorm.

This is bad. Kyungsoo is going to be even more upset.

He bursts into the dorm, out of breath, and sees Kyungsoo sitting on the couch with tears running down his cheeks.

"Kyungsoo, I'm so sorry." Jongin bends over to catch his breath.

"Where were you?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice cracking weakly. "Y-You said you weren't going to leave...you- where did you go?"

Jongin opens his mouth to speak but Kyungsoo interrupts.

"I thought Byungjae got to you...I was so worried," Kyungsoo sniffles."You promised you would stay.."

Jongin closes his eyes. "I'm so sorry." 

"I can't believe I was starting to trust you." Kyungsoo snaps, his expression suddenly turning angry. "I shouldn't have been so stupid."

Jongin's eyes widen slightly. How did Kyungsoo change emotions so quickly? This...must be the PTSD....is it coming back? Jongin starts getting scared, he doesn't want Kyungsoo to go through it again.

"I-I hate you!" Kyungsoo shouts, causing Jongin to flinch. "I just- want to be alone!" 

"Kyungsoo, listen to me, please." Jongin starts walking towards him.

"Stay away!" Kyungsoo yells, hot tears wetting his cheeks. "I want you to leave me alone!"


	20. 20

Jongin stands there, not knowing what else to do. Kyungsoo clearly isn't going to listen right now, but Jongin doesn't blame him. He messed up. Kyungsoo has every right to feel angry and upset.

There's a knock on the door so Jongin opens it, a worried looking Baekhyun standing there. Jongin immediately steps out with Baekhyun and closes the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Baekhyun asks quietly with a concerned expression.

"I promised Kyungsoo I wouldn't leave him because he was scared but I had to talk with you on the phone so I stepped out here then Sehun and our Fried Friday group came and dragged me away, literally. I wanted to come back but they were holding me down at the table, I know I should've tried harder to come back! I don't know what to do! I've lost Kyungsoo's trust and he's really angry..I messed up big time..Baek, I don't want to lose him." Jongin explains, his lips trembling.

Baekhyun sighs. "Even if you made a mistake, Kyungsoo is really sensitive and vulnerable right now...once this all gets sorted out and you sincerely apologize, it will work out. But I'm worried, Byungjae coming back must've triggered Kyungsoo's PTSD...I don't want him to go through that again at all." Baekhyun explains, pulling out his phone. "Since you are reacting like this I assume you don't know the symptoms of Kyungsoo's condition, do you?"

"PTSD? No...I don't."

Baekhyun searches for the symptoms and begins reading every one of them. "It says here; hyperventilation, irritability, self-destructive behavior, social isolation, agitation, flashbacks, hostility, fear, mistrust, loss of interest or pleasure in activities, emotional detachment, guilt, loneliness, insomnia, severe anxiety, nightmares, or unwanted thoughts."

"How can we help him?" Jongin asks, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Staying by his side 24/7 and not leaving." Baekhyun says with a firm nod. "That seemed to work the best when we were kids. But, I'll leave that job up to you. And don't worry, Sehun knows about Kyungsoo too, remember? We were all there excluding Minseok, Jongdae, and Junmyeon. I'll let Sehun know not to bother you guys, alright?"

Jongin nods. "Thank you, hyung."

"This is all for Kyungsoo." Baekhyun says sadly. "He's my baby..let's go inside now, I want to talk to him."

They walk inside to find Kyungsoo sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the floor with tears stained on his cheeks. Everything is silent in the room as Baekhyun shuffles towards the younger, sitting down on the couch next to him.

Baekhyun places his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders but the younger shrugs it off. Baekhyun figured he would be like this.

"I'm not in the mood, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo murmurs.

"Soo, Jongin told me what's going on.."

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at Baekhyun.

"Come here." Baekhyun says, opening his arms.

Kyungsoo doesn't move but he allows himself to be wrapped up tightly in Baekhyun's arms.

"Soo, I know that you're scared, but you can't let yourself go back to that state of mind. You have to be strong. And you aren't alone, Jongin and I are here for you." Baekhyun starts rubbing Kyungsoo's back, the younger softly crying into Baekhyun's shirt.

"Jongin doesn't care about me." Kyungsoo says quietly. "H-he only wanted me for sex. I'm sure of it."

Jongin's heart plummets as those words register in his brain. "Kyungsoo..."

"Don't say that, Kyungsoo. I know you know that he's a great guy. The way I see it, he'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Sure, he made a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes." Baekhyun soothes. "I know you're going through a lot, all of your past emotions are hitting you all at once, but please don't take it out on Jongin and push him away."

Kyungsoo sniffles, pulling back and glancing to Jongin before looking back to Baekhyun. "I can't help it..he broke his promise."

"Kyungsoo, Sehun and Jongdae physically dragged him away. Jongin tried to get away. They didn't know what was going on because Jongin didn't want to tell them unless you gave him permission. It was a tough spot for him." Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo's hand. "Please try to understand him, okay?"

"Shouldn't he be the one saying this?" Kyungsoo looks disappointingly towards Jongin.

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. I'm so sorry." Jongin speaks up. "I don't know how else to gain your trust back other than that.."

Baekhyun nods. "He's sincere, Soo. Judging by how frantic he was when he explained it to me."

"He promised me he would stay and he didn't." Kyungsoo mumbles, pulling his hand away from Baekhyun's. "I bet he only wants to keep me because of sex."

"It's true that I broke my promise but...I'm begging you...please stop saying that. I-I like you because you are you, not because of your body. I'm not like that." 

Much to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's surprise, Jongin eyes start to get watery with tears. 

"J-Jongin.." Kyungsoo stammers, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach.

"I'm sorry...I was careless...you must feel so horrible right now with all of this and I'm making it worse by being selfish. I swear that I will protect you from now on. You don't have to forgive me but please at least let me stay beside you." A couple tears drip down Jongin's cheeks. "I can't even begin to explain how happy you've made me these past months, and it kills me to think that you're going through something that I have no understanding of. It must be so hard. I'm sorry that I hurt you even more."

Kyungsoo swallows backs his tears before nodding. "Okay, please stay beside me then."

Baekhyun flashes a tiny, yet sad, grin. Jongin really is a great guy, Kyungsoo doesn't realize how lucky he is yet. 

"I told Jongin that I'll tell Sehun what's going on so there won't be anymore misunderstandings." Baekhyun explains to Kyungsoo. "Jongin agreed to never leave your side until you feel five hundred percent safe, okay?" 

Kyungsoo nods. "Thank you.."

"And if Jongin needs to do something outside of the dorm without you, then Chanyeol and I will come right away." Baekhyun says. "We're going to figure everything out, okay? You're going to be alright, Soo. Please trust me."

"I'm scared." Kyungsoo admits, his hands shaking slightly.

"I know you are, but we all have to be strong." Jongin says quietly, wiping away his own tears. "Together."

Baekhyun nods in agreement. "Together."

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, in and out.

"It's almost seven already...I'm meeting up with Chanyeol...but before that I need to make a few phone calls.." Baekhyun informs the two. "So, I'll get going. If anything happens, I mean anything, call me. I'll keep my phone on high volume."

Kyungsoo almost wants to tell him to stay but decides not to, he doesn't want to be an even bigger burden. 

"Bye, my baby, Soo." Baekhyun kisses the top of Kyungsoo's head before waving to Jongin and leaving the dorm.

Kyungsoo stands up, not making direct eye contact with Jongin. "I didn't sleep well last night so I'm going to sleep now.."

"Go ahead, I'll stay awake for awhile more." Jongin replies.

Kyungsoo goes over to the bed, climbs the ladder, and gets comfortable in his blankets. Jongin sits down on the couch and decides to look up ways to help someone going through PTSD. After a couple minutes of quietness, Jongin hears Kyungsoo's small voice.

"Jongin, can you sing me a lullaby?" Kyungsoo questions quietly.

Jongin looks up to the top bunk where the older is currently located, a little flustered by this sudden request. "Um..yeah...of course."

Kyungsoo wiggles around a bit, getting even more cozy under his covers, closing his eyes and waiting for Jongin to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when sky's are gray, you'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms, when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky's are gray, you'll never know, dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away." Jongin sings.

"That was beautiful," Kyungsoo whispers. "My mom used to sing that to me."

"Mine too." Jongin whispers back.

Kyungsoo yawns. "Thank you for that."

"It was my pleasure. You're tired, go to sleep, Soo." Jongin says sweetly.

"Okay..." Kyungsoo yawns again. "I'm sorry I said that you only wanted me for sex...I know that's not true, I was just hurt. I...love you, Jongin. You said you will wait on me, right? Because I'm going to need a little more time, to trust you fully."

"Of course, I understand." Jongin says softly. "I will be here."

Kyungsoo finds a tiny smile etching across his lips before he drifts off to sleep. At the bottom of his heart, he has faith that Jongin will not hurt him like Byungjae did or leave him like his father did. Jongin...won't do that.


	21. 21

"N-No! P-Please, don't!" 

Jongin's eyes snap open as he hears someone screech. His eyes try to adjust in the pitch blackness of the room, realizing that he's laying in his own bed.

"Stop!"

He hears another ear piercing scream, causing him to jump out of bed and flick the lamp on. When the dim light allows him to see, he looks up on Kyungsoo's bed to find the older thrashing around in his sleep. Jongin starts climbing up the ladder, kneeling on the mattress beside Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's eyes are shut tight, he's covered in sweat, and he's whimpering. Kyungsoo lets out another unconscious shout, kicking his legs as if he's trying to get away from something.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin whispers, not sure if he should wake him up or not.

Kyungsoo starts panting, squirming around and whining. "I-it hurts!"

Jongin's words get stuck in his throat for a second, then he opens his mouth to wake Kyungsoo up. Before he is able to. Kyungsoo wakes up with a scream. His eyes are wide, his chest heaving up and down in an abnormal pace, and he doesn't even question why Jongin is right in front of him. In fact, he doesn't say anything at all, he just sits there.

"Are..you okay?" Jongin asks softly.

Kyungsoo grips at his head and winces, "I-It's happening again.."

"Huh?" Jongin scoots forward a little, wanting to be closer. "What's happening again?"

"The nightmares." Kyungsoo explains, a tear escaping one of his eyes, he quickly wipes it with the back of his sweater sleeve. "I used to have them all the time when- well..you know.."

Jongin frowns in sympathy, not even daring to hug Kyungsoo right now, in fear that it will just make matters worse. So, Jongin decides to do something else.

"Come down with me for a minute." Jongin starts climbing down the bunk's ladder, flashing Kyungsoo a hopeful look.

Kyungsoo takes a second to close his eyes and take a deep breath, to compose himself after that awful dream he just went through, then he slowly climbs down as well. When he sets his feet on the ground, he finds his legs to be a little wobbly so he doesn't walk any further.

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin pours a glass of milk, then proceeds to put it in the microwave. Kyungsoo looks to him in confusion, waiting for an explanation as to why he would do that.

Jongin presses start then turns backsmiles shyly. "Whenever I had a hard time sleeping, my mom would make me drink a glass of warm milk. I thought it was weird at first but after I drank it for the first time, it made my tummy warm and instantly made me sleepy. I think this is what you need right now, it will help calm your nerves."

Kyungsoo's heart swells a tiny bit. Jongin is going to be a great father someday, he can sense it. 

Jongin walks to his bed and grabs his blanket, then he wraps it around Kyungsoo's shoulders. Jongin supports Kyungsoo with his arm as he leads Kyungsoo to sit on the couch. By then, the microwave beeps, signalling that it's finished. Jongin goes and gets the glass out of the microwave then he stirs it up with a spoon before walking back to the couch and sitting down next to Kyungsoo.

"I've never tried this before.." Kyungsoo murmurs, staring into the mug.

"It's really tasty, and helps anxiety." Jongin smiles gently.

Kyungsoo nods, taking a small, tentative sip of the warm liquid.

"How is it? Too hot?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head and takes another gulp. "You're right, it's good and it's just the perfect temperature."

Jongin's smile grows bigger. "I'm glad you like it."

They're left in a comfortable silence, the only light in the room is the dull lamp that's sitting on Jongin's nightstand. Kyungsoo looks to the clock, it's two thirty in the morning and Jongin is missing sleep because of him. After a few sips, Kyungsoo leans backwards on the couch cushions, getting comfortable. Jongin puts his elbow on the back of the couch, then rests his chin on his hand and stares at the older.

"Maybe..you'll feel better if you talk about it..." Jongin suggests quietly.

Kyungsoo's grip on the mug tightens and he doesn't look at Jongin.

"There's something that Byungjae did that I haven't told anyone except my therapist..." Kyungsoo says shakily. 

Jongin listens intently, giving Kyungsoo his full attention. "You can tell me if you feel comfortable, Soo."

Kyungsoo nods. "I-I want to...I need to talk about this...it will only be worse if I keep it inside."

Jongin nods as well. "I'm here for you, go ahead."

Kyungsoo stares into the mug again, really concentrating on the thick, white liquid swirling around. "The day before my mom found out, Byungjae tied me up with some bungee cords that were in my dad's tool box..h-he," Kyungsoo's eyes start to get blurry with tears. "He had a hammer too.." 

Jongin sits there, biting on his lip. It's so hard to hear these things, he doesn't even want to imagine how difficult it is for Kyungsoo.

"Byungjae held the hammer up and said that if I try to get away or if I make any sounds that he'll smash my head in with it." A couple tears drip down Kyungsoo's cheeks. "H-he tried to rape me."

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Jongin questions

Kyungsoo nods. "This time it was..."

"You said that he tried...what..happened?" 

Kyungsoo finishes off the milk before setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of them. "My dad came home from work so he ran away.."

Jongin picks a tissue from the box on the coffee table, leaning forward and wiping away Kyungsoo's tears for him. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets Jongin pat his cheeks dry.

"My poor Soo." Jongin whispers under his breath. "You deserve to be hugged and kissed, nothing else."

Kyungsoo sniffles. "If that's the case..could..I maybe have one of those hugs right now? I think I need it.."

Jongin smiles gently and nods, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's arms wrap around Jongin's middle, hugging the taller back tightly.

"You've been through so much.." Jongin whispers. "I'm sorry for all the times I've been insensitive.."

"Shh." Kyungsoo snuggles his face into the crook of Jongin's neck, his warm breath tickling the younger's skin. "I know you're sincerely sorry, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Past is past." Jongin reaches up with one hand to stroke the back of Kyungsoo's head. "That milk should be making you tired...has it kicked in yet?"

Kyungsoo hums quietly, the end of it kind of fading out. 

Jongin chuckles and starts swaying Kyungsoo back and forth a little. "You wanna go to your bed and go back to sleep?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, pulling back from the embrace and staring into Jongin's eyes. "Can I sleep with you? Maybe...I won't have another bad dream.."

"Of course, you can." Jongin stands up, then he scoops Kyungsoo up bridal style. 

Kyungsoo yelps in surprise at this action but allows himself to be gently laid down on Jongin's bed. He unwraps the blanket from around himself and spreads it out so Jongin can share. Jongin turns the lamp off then crawls under the covers beside Kyungsoo.

The two lay down in the darkness of the room, side by side. After a minute, Jongin speaks up.

"Are you asleep?" 

"Not yet." Kyungsoo replies.

"Give me your hand." Jongin states.

Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin but he can't see anything through the pitch blackness of the room. "Why do you need my hand?"

"Just do it, silly." Jongin giggles.

"Um, okay.."

Kyungsoo holds his hand out and Jongin grabs it with his own, interlacing their fingers. Jongin brings their interlocked hands up towards his face, then Kyungsoo feels a pair of soft, warm lips on his knuckles and his heart basically explodes.

"Jongin.."

"Sweet dreams, my Soo." Jongin whispers into the darkness.

Pretty soon, they room is filled with the sound of their peaceful breathing as they drift to sleep.


	22. 22

"Shh, be quiet! Look how cute they are!" 

"They're holding hands too!"

"I'm going to take a picture!" 

Jongin's eyes flutter open right as a flash hits his face. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, it isn't lightning outside, is it?

"Crap, the stupid flash was on!"

He turns his head and flinches in shock when he sees Baekhyun, Sehun, and Chanyeol standing by the door. Baekhyun hides his phone and smiles nervously.

"How the hell did you guys even get in here?" Jongin grumbles.

Baekhyun laughs and pulls out a key. "Junmyeon knows that we're all friends so it was easy to get an extra."

Jongin tries to get up but something is restricting him, he looks down to see Kyungsoo's fingers still laced with his own. He tries his hardest not to smile because then the three males standing above him would put him through endless teasing. He uncurls their fingers and wipes the sweat off of his hand, it sounds gross but Jongin doesn't mind.

The movement causes Kyungsoo to wake up a tiny bit, still half asleep. 

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo mumbles softly, not aware of the company that they have.

Kyungsoo turns on his side and wraps his arm around Jongin's waist, pressing his face into Jongin's neck.

Baekhyun covers his mouth to keep himself from squealing, the sight too adorable for him to handle. 

"Kyungsoo, it's time to wake up.." Jongin whispers.

"No...not yet." Kyungsoo whispers back, his breath tickling the younger's skin.

One thing Jongin has learned in these past five months with Kyungsoo, is that Kyungsoo is definitely not a morning person. Jongin sighs, looking to the three in defeat.

"Well now I can't move." Jongin chuckles. "What did you guys want?"

Kyungsoo's head snaps up and he immediately retracts his arm from Jongin's torso. "I'm up! It's not what it looks like!"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun start laughing, causing Kyungsoo's cheeks to warm up in embarrassment.

"Anyways, Chanyeol and I are going to crash here for awhile because Baekhyun wants to go grocery shopping with Jongin." Sehun explains, running and plopping down on their couch.

"Be careful! Jesus!" Jongin scolds.

"Yep! So, get up and get ready!" Baekhyun exclaims, ripping Jongin up from his bed.

Jongin glares at him for that but goes to get fresh clothes from his dresser anyways. As soon as Jongin shuts the bathroom door behind him, Baekhyun is excitedly sitting down next to Kyungsoo on the bottom bunk.

"I see you two have made up." Baekhyun smirks.

Kyungsoo smiles a little.

"Made up from what?" Sehun asks curiously. 

Chanyeol smacks his head. "Baekhyun already told you. You were a little bitch and took Jongin away from Soo just so you could keep your "tradition" alive. Remember?"

Sehun chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. "Oh...yeah....about that...I'm sorry, Soo."

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "It's okay..it's just water under the bridge now. Although, I need to work on my trust issues..."

The three nod. 

"Anyways, anyways...you guys slept in the same bed. Did you...do anything?" Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo sighs. "We've already done- nevermind."

Baekhyun's eyes widen. "Woah woah woah, wait a second. Backtrack! You've already done what?"

Kyungsoo's face turns red and he shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Do Kyungsoo! You dirty boy!" Baekhyun gasps, laughing like a maniac. Then, he leans in real close. "How big?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he looks to Chanyeol and Sehun for help but they look just as curious.

"P-Pretty big, I guess." Kyungsoo chokes out, turning as red as a beet.

Baekhyun laughs again but then he sighs. "Lucky. I'm jealous, I have Mr. Shrimp over there." He points to Chanyeol.

"Hey!" Chanyeol exclaims.

Kyungsoo purses his lips together to keep from laughing.

"It is not shrimpy! I'm proud of it!" Chanyeol gasps.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say."

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun in disbelief for a second then he smirks. "You don't seem to complain that much when I'm f-"

Jongin opens the door to the bathroom and steps out, cutting Chanyeol off. "What did I miss?"

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol, relieved that the taller wasn't able to finish that sentence.

"That almost got out of hand. Thanks, Jongin." Sehun laughs.

Jongin tilts his head in confusion. "You're welcome?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Kyungsoo states.

Jongin nods and throws his dirty clothes into his hamper. "Alright, then you two are going to stay here, right?" 

Chanyeol and Sehun nod as Baekhyun stands up. Kyungsoo secretly looks towards Jongin, who mouths, 'okay?'

Kyungsoo nods with a small smile to reassure him. Jongin smiles back before Baekhyun starts pushing him out the door.

"C'mon, we don't have all day." Baekhyun whines.

"We do though.."

"Jongin, we have a two page list. We need to get cracking!" Baekhyun informs, turning to the ones getting left behind. "Bye guys! Stay safe!"

"You too." Kyungsoo says back, then they're gone.

Baekhyun drives them to the nearest grocery shop, which is sadly about 25 minutes away, and when they arrive, Jongin pulls out his phone to text Kyungsoo.

Outgoing: Kyungsoo  
'We got here safe and sound, enjoy your time with the boys. :P'

Jongin almost laughs when Kyungsoo replies seconds later.

Incoming: Kyungsoo  
'Thanks for the update, and idk about that...they won't shut up about video games..'

Jongin chuckles and Baekhyun shoots him a look but turns back when he spots an empty shopping cart. He runs to grab it while Jongin replies.

Outgoing: Kyungsoo  
'Lol have fun with that. Try not to miss me too much. ;)'

Incoming: Kyungsoo  
'I'll try my hardest! ;)'

Jongin smiles and tucks his phone back in his pocket, then runs to catch up with Baekhyun.

A little while later, Baekhyun picks up a radish, looking at it immensely then sighing and setting it back down with the other radishes in the display. "It looks rotten." He picks up a cleaner one and smiles to himself, setting it in the cart along with their other items. 

He lifts his head and almost flinches when he sees a man standing a couple feet away, wearing a dark hat with his head down. Baekhyun frowns and continues down the vegetable aisle, Jongin following close behind, looking at the list of stuff they need to pick up.

Baekhyun thinks it's weird and suspicious for the man to be just standing in the middle of the aisle but he just shrugs it off and turns to look at some cabbage. He sees something move out of the corner of his eye, and his eyes widen when he sees the man walking towards them.

-

Kyungsoo stretches out on Jongin's bed, studying for the upcoming finals, while Chanyeol and Sehun chatter away as they watch a movie. It shouldn't be peaceful with them being so loud but Kyungsoo finds it kind of relaxing, he thinks it's nice to have them here once in a while. 

After a couple more minutes of studying, Kyungsoo's phone starts ringing. He looks at the caller ID before answering.

"What's up, Baek?" He answers lazily, underlining a sentence in his book.

Kyungsoo sits up straight as soon as he hears Baekhyun sobbing. A heavy feeling starts to accumulate in his stomach.

"Baekhyun, what's wrong?" Kyungsoo asks frantically.

This causes Chanyeol and Sehun to stop talking, turning their heads to look at Kyungsoo.

"I-It's Jongin- Byungj- oh my god!" Baekhyun cries.

"What?" Kyungsoo's heart starts racing in fear. "What happened?!"

"B-Byungjae showed up and...he- attacked Jongin.." Baekhyun manages to choke out. "Th-there's blood everywhere!"

Kyungsoo's breathing starts to labour and his hand clenches around his phone. "Wh-what did he do to Jongin?"

Kyungsoo hears sirens in the background and people talking. "The wounds are large, he's going to need a blood transfusion when we arrive."

"We're losing a pulse!"

Tears fill Kyungsoo's eyes. "Baekhyun, what did he do?!"

Baekhyun is crying as well, sitting in the back of the ambulance, holding Jongin's limp hand. "Byungjae stabbed him...four times...I-I tried...I tried so hard to stop him. I'm sorry, Kyungsoo!"


	23. 23

"Jongin..you have to stay strong, alright? Kyungsoo will be mortified if you- I can't even say it.." Baekhyun whispers, sitting beside Jongin in the hospital room.

Just then, Kyungsoo bursts in, totally out of breath. He only has to take one look at the unconscious Jongin before he's crying, instantly sitting on the bed next to Jongin's legs. 

Sehun and Chanyeol walk in behind Kyungsoo, frowning in sadness at the sight of their friend lying on the bed.

"How is he?" Kyungsoo tries to quit crying. "Where's Byungjae?"

Baekhyun's lips purse into a thin line as he stares down at Jongin's seemingly peaceful face. "He lost a lot of blood, they're coming in a few minutes to start a blood transfusion. H-He almost went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance.."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he covers his mouth with his hand. 

"As for Byungjae," Baekhyun continues, trailing off for a second. "He ran away before the police arrived..."

Kyungsoo starts to feel nauseated and dizzy. "I don't understand why he's doing this...d-did I do something wrong? Is it my fault?"

Baekhyun gasps a little. "Of course it's not your fault, Soo. Don't say that!"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I must've done something to make him start torturing me..."

Baekhyun frowns deeply. "You didn't do anything wrong...Kyungsoo, please don't blame yourself.."

"B-but, look at him!" Kyungsoo cries, pointing towards Jongin. "He almost died because of me!"

Baekhyun stands up abruptly and hugs Kyungsoo tight, not letting go. "Were you the one who took a knife and stabbed him?"

Kyungsoo hiccups into Baekhyun's shoulder. "No..b-but I-"

"No buts mister." Baekhyun says sternly. "It is not your fault that Byungjae has some mental issues. It was never and will never be your fault. You are you and Byungjae is Byungjae. I know it's hard but you can't let him get to you like this, this is what he wants, you to be weak and vulnerable. Jongin is going to pull through and we're going to kick Byungjae's sorry ass in jail for everything that he's done, alright? Now stop crying and man up."

Kyungsoo doesn't talk for a minute, going limp in Baekhyun's arms. That all sounded pretty harsh but it's exactly what he needed.

Kyungsoo pulls back and sniffles, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeves. "That's the smartest thing that you've ever said to me."

Baekhyun chuckles quietly. "I'm a good motivational speaker, aren't I?"

Kyungsoo's face scrunches up and he shakes his head. "One time thing."

Baekhyun smiles and kisses the top of Kyungsoo's head. "Anyways, I called your mom and she got ahold of your clinical social worker. He's supposed to be here tomorrow morning. Also, the grocery store has security cameras everywhere that the police have already collected footage from. He's not going to get far and they will find him, so don't worry about it anymore, alright?"

"Thank you, but why is he coming? I don't think we'll need him if the police are involved.." 

"Trust me, you both are going to need to talk to him about all of this." Baekhyun glances between Kyungsoo and Jongin. "It will help to vent."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's cold hand and looks down at him. He whispers, "Everything will turn out fine in the end.."

The next morning, around 4:30, Jongin's eyes creak open slowly. Due to it being pitch black in the room, he assumes he's in his bed. When he closes his eyes again, pictures of Byungjae on top of him with a knife cause him to break into a cold sweat. What a horrible dream.

He tries to sit up, but then his vision turns white as unbearable pain ripples across his torso. A groan escapes his lips and he falls backwards, a tear sliding down his cheek. Damn, it hurts.

He remembers that Byungjae stabbing him wasn't just a dream, it was reality. A very scary reality. But, where is he now? 

It smells funny in here and the thought that Byungjae might have kidnapped him crosses his mind. Trying not to slip into a panic attack, he takes deep breaths in and out to calm himself. The smell of the room starts to scare him and make him nauseous. 

Jongin becomes paralyzed in fear when he hears another person breathing. Someone is in here with him. 

What is going on? Where is he?

Suddenly, the door opens and the lights flick on to reveal a middle aged nurse. Jongin instantly relaxes when he realizes that he's in a hospital room. He looks over to find Kyungsoo sitting up on the couch beside the bed, rubbing his eyes. Kyungsoo yawns and stretches, waking up, before looking over to see Jongin staring at him.

He gasps lightly and stands up. "You're awake!"

"How do you feel?" The nurse asks, grabbing various things from the cart she wheeled in with her. "I'm here to change your bandages."

Jongin nods and tries to sit up again, his face contorted in pain. Kyungsoo rushes to help him, placing his small hand on Jongin's back then propping the younger on some pillows.

"It hurts.." Jongin finally answers, his voice hoarse. He feels like he got hit by a car.

"We gave you some pain medication last night through your IV but you're probably due for another round...it will make you very tired though." The nurse explains, helping Jongin takes his shirt off so she can replace the bandages on his chest and stomach.

After she's finished with that, Kyungsoo assists Jongin with putting his shirt back on while the nurse shoots some of the pain medicine into Jongin's IV tube, connected to a vein in his arm.

"Rest up, kid." The nurse smiles slightly. "You've been through quite a bit. Push that button if you need anything, alright?" 

Jongin nods, forcing a grin and she wheels her cart out of the room. 

"I'm so glad you're awake, Jongin." Kyungsoo breathes out, taking a seat on the bed by Jongin's hips. "I'm really sorry that this happened.."

"It's not your fault.." Jongin whispers, looking distant. 

Kyungsoo sighs. "I know it's not...just...feel better quick, so I don't have to blame myself for almost losing you."

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's hand softly, noticing how shaky it is. "Are you cold? Do you need another blanket?"

Jongin shakes his head no. "I-I'm okay...just..a bit shaken up.." 

A few seconds later, hot tears are making their way down Jongin's face before he can even stop them. He sits there, staring at his lap, crying silently, and Kyungsoo's heart breaks seeing him like this.

"I thought I was going to die.." Jongin's voice cracks. "I-I was so scared."

Kyungsoo's eyes get teary as well but he pushes the tears back as best he can, a couple manage to escape. "You're safe now, Jongin. W-We're going to end this soon...he'll be gone.."

Jongin nods, completely absent-minded. "H-he told me that he wanted me to die because I was only in his way..." Jongin's eyes widen. "Where's Baekhyun? Did he hurt Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol, Sehun, and Baekhyun all decided to stay in a hotel nearby." Kyungsoo replies. "They didn't want to risk Byungjae coming back...Baekhyun was untouched, but he was so worried about you.."

Jongin sighs in relief. Good, everyone is okay.

"And how are you?" Jongin asks softly. "A-Are you going to be alright?"

Kyungsoo nods slowly. "I'll get there..."

Jongin closes his eyes for a second, clenching his jaw. "Is it...over? Will they catch him before he does anymore damage?"

Kyungsoo pauses, "I don't know...Jongin..I wish I could say they will....but I don't know.."

"I-I won't let him touch you, okay? Ever again." Jongin's gaze hardens.

Kyungsoo wipes away his stray tears before wiping away Jongin's as well. "You almost died yet you're still not willing to be weak.."

"I am weak...but I'm trying my best to be strong for you.." Jongin admits, closing his eyes again as Kyungsoo caresses his cheek.

Kyungsoo's heart breaks. "This...really is all my fault isn't it?"

Jongin's eyes open and he stares into Kyungsoo's eyes, brown and swimming with heartache. "It's not, Soo."

Kyungsoo sighs. "Baekhyun told me that too.."

"Listen to us, then." Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo's hand. "No one is blaming you."

"I'm blaming me.."

"Please, don't."

Kyungsoo bites his lip. "I'm sorry...it just kills me to see you laying on a hospital bed.."

"I'm alive, Soo.." Jongin whispers. "I'm alive, right?"

Kyungsoo nods. "You are." Kyungsoo blinks back oncoming tears. "You are alive, Jongin."

"It's going to take a lot more to get rid of me." Jongin jokes.

Kyungsoo chuckles, tears starting to stream out of his eyes again. Without warning, he leans in and kisses Jongin. Jongin is a little surprised, but he closes his eyes and kisses back anyways.

It's been a little over two months since he's had the privilege of feeling Kyungsoo's lips on his own, so it makes him feel fuzzy on the inside.

Kyungsoo pulls back, his tears wetting Jongin's face too. "Thank you for staying with me."

Jongin smiles and connects their lips again.

Jongin is confident that they will get through this, together.


	24. 24

"Yixing told me what happened.." Junmyeon frowns, reaching out to run his fingers through the wisps of Jongin's hair.

"Just now?" Kyungsoo asks, sitting down on the couch with a mug of tea in his hands.

"Jongin has been out of the hospital for a couple days now.."

"Baekhyun just told Yixing last night."

Kyungsoo nods in understanding then takes a sip of his drink. "I'm sorry...I should have told you right away because he's your brother and all...it's just been so hectic with...everything."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just relieved that he's okay." Junmyeon smiles sadly. "How..is he?"

"Well, it's going to take awhile for the pain to go away and for him to be able to move around normally." Kyungsoo glances to the sleeping boy on the bed.

The pain medication that the doctor prescribed Jongin sure make him drowsy.

"Yeah, but..his mental state...how is it?"

"Oh." Kyungsoo sets his mug down on the coffee table.

"Is he acting any different?"

"Baekhyun has been insisting that my old social worker should come everyday for an hour or so...we both have been talking to him and opening up...Jongin seems to be doing alright but of course he's shaken up about the whole situation. I think having someone professional to talk to is making him feel more comfortable."

"I'm so glad to hear that.."

Kyungsoo notices that Junmyeon is breathing easier.

"Do you care if I say something?" Kyungsoo asks, "I really need advice."

"No, go ahead." Junmyeon gets off of Jongin's mattress, transferring to sit beside the younger on the couch.

"I assume Yixing told you why Jongin ended up in this situation and who did it.."

Junmyeon nods, a sympathetic expression settling on his face.

"I-I hate to say this...but I honestly think that I'm to blame for this."

Junmyeon opens his mouth to speak but Kyungsoo cuts him off.

"I know, I know. You're going to say it's not. I've gotten the speech from Baekhyun and Jongin, both." Kyungsoo sighs. "But my mind is nagging me. Everytime I think about getting into a relationship with Jongin, my mind screams no because I got him fucking stabbed for god's sake. My brain is already so messed up due to my childhood, I don't know if I'm ready for a committed relationship, but I've Jongin wait too long. What if he gets sick of waiting for me? Nevermind that, I don't even deserve him. God, I'm such an idiot. I just cause people around me to get hurt."

"Sounds like I'm not going to be able to convince you that it's not your fault." Junmyeon says calmly. "I hope you realize it soon though, maybe you should go to an actual therapist. Alone. You need to work up your trust for people. About the relationship thing, don't worry too much about Jongin not waiting for you to come around, I've seen the way he looks at you. He'll wait, he's always been such an understanding and compassionate kid. I mean, of course he isn't a robot so he is definitely mistake prone, but we're all human. He's a good boy, Soo. I can tell how much you guys like each other, I am probably an odd person to be saying this, but strong-based relationships are the ones who go through bumps in the road and make it to the finish line even stronger than before. I hope you guys will push through this and decide to create an established relationship. It will take a lot from both sides though, especially with your PTSD and anxiety. Do you think it will be worth it in the long run, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo takes a moment to ponder this. He's fallen in love with someone but he has all these barriers blocking the way, it's going to be worth all of the effort to clear the path, right?

"It will be worth it." Kyungsoo confirms. "It's...just a lot to take in."

"Of course it is, Soo." Junmyeon states quietly. "My best friend in high school dealt with chronic depression and anxiety, it made it hard for her to function. She met someone she liked, and it was as if she expected for all of her problems to dissolve, but because she expected that the relationship didn't work out. Those issues would get in the way constantly. It was hard for me to sit back and watch it all happen, but I couldn't do anything for her. You're different, you realize that just by loving someone doesn't take the continuous mental battle away. I think everything is going to be just fine, so just try your best, okay?"

Kyungsoo nods and flashes a tiny grin. "Thank you for that, I needed it."

Junmyeon pats the younger's shoulder. "I appreciate you voicing your concerns. My brother and I are big, sappy softies so I know he'll try his hardest too."

-

When Kyungsoo notices Jongin sitting up, he quickly wipes his tears away. "Oh, you're awake."

Jongin starts rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, trying to regain his senses. He blinks slowly multiple times before realizing that he's actually awake. "Was my brother here earlier? I thought I heard his voice or something.."

"He was here."

"Have you been crying?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head but Jongin knows it's a lie.

"Yes you have.." Jongin moves to get out of bed.

"Don't get up!" Kyungsoo exclaims. "Stay there."

Jongin frowns and lays his head back down on the pillow. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Jongin, nothing is wrong..I'm more worried about you."

"About me?"

"Yes, you. Your physical state, your mental state, everything." Kyungsoo gets up and sits down next to Jongin on his bed.

"I'm fine." Jongin huffs. "You're like my mom."

"I can't help but worry, Jongin. I've caused you to get stabbed.." The older says sadly.

"Would you stop saying that?"

"I'm sorry."

"And that too. I want to hear something else."

"Like what?"

"Remember when I sang you a lullaby?"

Kyungsoo's eyebrow raises. "You want me to sing?"

"Yeah." Jongin smiles a little. "It's your turn to sing."

"I can't sing."

"Well me either but I sang for you." Jongin pouts. "Besides, Baekhyun said that you sing better than anyone he's ever heard. He also told me that you went for an audition at SM...but you didn't end up going through with it."

"I'm seriously confused as to when you ever speak to him long enough for him to tell you my life story.." Kyungsoo frowns. "Also, how many times do I have to tell you not to listen to that idiot?"

"Maybe...two?" Jongin smiles. "Hundred. Two hundred and fifty five times."

Kyungsoo's frown grows deeper.

"Now sing, my sweet Soo. Sing for me."

"I'm not going to sing for you." Kyungsoo sighs.

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"....."

"Pleeeasee?" Jongin begs.

Kyungsoo eventually gives up and begins singing softly to an old song that his grandma would sing. Jongin listens intently with a smile adorning his lips. After Kyungsoo finishes, Jongin sits there in silence.

"That's it? You're right, you can't sing."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"I'm just kidding!" Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's hand. "It was amazing, I'm so impressed, truly."

Kyungsoo's cheeks warm and he looks down to the younger. "Thank you."

"How did I get so lucky?" Jongin wonders aloud, laying his head fully back on his pillow, looking up to the male's face above him.

"With what?"

"You, silly." Jongin chuckles. "I am so lucky to have met you."

"I'm nothing special.." Kyungsoo mumbles.

"That's where you're wrong. You are special. To me, to our friends, to your mom, to the rest of your family. You're just so....loveable."

"Is that why you don't seem to be bothered that you got hurt because of me?" Kyungsoo questions. "Because I'm loveable?"

"I don't know why you think that it's your fault. And even if it was, I love you so it doesn't matter."

"So you're saying that it is my fault but you love me anyways? That's comforting.." Kyungsoo purses his lips together.

"No, I said even if. It isn't your fault." Jongin kisses Kyungsoo's hand.

"I am trying to make myself believe that, Jongin.." Kyungsoo breathes out heavily. "I'm struggling with my mental disorders..."

"I know you are. I honestly wish I could just make them go away."

"You can't, I have to fight this by myself."

"I understand, but I'll be here to catch you if you fall, okay?"


	25. 25

Finals and the holidays pass, leaving Kyungsoo, Jongin, and the rest on their winter break. 

"I think you two should go on a trip. Alone. Get away from all the bullshit you've went through these past couple weeks." Chanyeol suggests, hugging Baekhyun from behind.

"That's such a good idea!" Baekhyun smiles.

"But where would we even go? How would we pay for it? Neither of us are rich, you know. We're college students..." Kyungsoo frowns.

"Our family has a winter cottage in the woods by the skiing mountains. My parents have been really swamped with work this year so they aren't making a trip, you guys should stay there." Junmyeon nods. "Jongin knows where it's at and how to get in too."

Jongin smiles a little. "That sounds fun, we should go."

Kyungsoo sighs. "What if something bad happens?"

"Lighten up, Soo. What could possibly happen?" Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "What if...h-he follows us?" 

Everyone in the room becomes silent.

"It's not isolated, so there will be neighbors if something like that happens.." Junmyeon informs solemnly.

Kyungsoo contemplates this for a minute before speaking. "Okay...let's go then."

Jongin's smile grows so wide his face almost cracks. "Really? We can?"

Kyungsoo smiles back softly and nods. "We both need a nice vacation."

-

Kyungsoo gapes at the snow flakes falling. "Wow! It's so pretty!" 

Jongin grins happily when he sees Kyungsoo enjoying the sight.

"We'll be at the house in a little while." Jongin says, staring at Kyungsoo's excited face. 

Kyungsoo turns his head from the car window to Jongin's gaze, smiling the whole time. Then his smile quickly turns into a frown, "Uh oh."

"What?"

Kyungsoo leans in, "Do we have cash to pay him?" He whispers to Jongin, glancing towards the cab driver.

Jongin laughs lightly and laces his gloved fingers with the older's. "Yes, don't worry."

Kyungsoo relaxes and leans onto Jongin's shoulder. "That's a relief, I thought we would have to be kicked out and walk in the blizzard."

Jongin laughs again and kisses the top of Kyungsoo's head. "You're so cute."

Kyungsoo whines quietly, causing Jongin to bite his cheek to prevent him from laughing a third time.

When they finally arrive, Jongin looks over to Kyungsoo, who has fallen asleep with his head against the window. 

"Soo," Jongin says softly, shaking him a little. "Wake up, we're here."

Kyungsoo mumbles incoherently, opening his eyes and rubbing them. He yawns and stretches. "Already?"

"Already? You've been alseep for almost an hour." Jongin chuckles.

Kyungsoo shrugs and grabs his bag, then steps out of the cab into the frosty air. "Ah, it's so cold!"

Jongin pays the driver, gets out, and goes to retrieve their combined suitcase from the trunk. Before he can grab it though, Kyungsoo shouts at him. "No! I can get it!"

Jongin flinches in surprise. Kyungsoo rushes over and gets the suitcase out before Jongin does. "I don't want your stitches to open. You have to take it easy until the wounds heal, Jongin."

Jongin nods wordlessly, grabbing Kyungsoo's small bag from him. "I'll carry this for you then."

Kyungsoo smiles and grabs Jongin's hand, entwining their fingers lazily. "Let's go."

The taxi drives away, leaving them to walk to the cabin, hand in hand, the coldness seeping through their winter gear. They get up to the door and Jongin unlocks it. Inside, Kyungsoo's eyes widen at how pretty it is. Kyungsoo hurriedly throws his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves off so he can tour the place. To his right is the family area, with two couches around a coffee table, a fireplace, and a TV right above it. Right across the living room is the kitchen, with a huge table in the center.

Kyungsoo spots the back door that's located by the refrigerator so he walks over to it, finding a back porch with a hot tub. He smiles excitedly and looks to his left, a staircase. Climbing up, he discovers a small loft with a cozy looking bed.

Jongin takes his winter clothing off as well, watching as Kyungsoo goes all over the house, heart content at the older's hapiness.

Kyungsoo finds the basement door next to the living room and goes down, discovering a massive TV, a pool table, two green couches, and a large shelf of movies. He also goes into the bedroom, a king sized bed, a jacuzzi tub, and a fireplace. It's so dreamy in this cabin, Kyungsoo finds it hard to stop smiling.

He runs and belly flops onto the bed, looking back at Jongin who is standing in the doorway. "How long are we staying?"

"We can stay here until the end of the break if you want. It doesn't matter to me." Jongin smiles gently.

Kyungsoo sighs in content, rolls over, and stretches out on the bed like a starfish, staring at the ceiling. "Two weeks here sounds magical."

Jongin chuckles. "Magical with me or with the cabin?"

"The cabin."

"Ouch, that stung." Jongin walks over to the shorter, leans over, and starts tickling him mercilessly.

Kyungsoo starts squirming and laughing. "Ah! S-stop!" 

Jongin doesn't stop, crawling on the bed and attacking him with tickles.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo exclaims, laughing loudly and trying to get away. "Okay, okay! With you! It's magical with you!"

Jongin finally stops tickling Kyungsoo, and the two realize how close their faces are. The air seems to slip away, the two gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

Kyungsoo grins shyly, "I love you, Jongin."

Jongin smiles cutely. "I love you, too."

Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Jongin's neck, bringing the younger's face closer. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

"Don't be sorry, Soo. We're here together, aren't we?" Jongin questions.

Without control, tears start to stream out of Kyungsoo's eyes. He nods firmly.

"Don't cry, baby." Jongin whispers sweetly.

"I'm happy crying." Kyungsoo giggles. "I'm happy that we're here together. I'm happy that you're okay. I'm happy that you love me. I'm happy that we love each other."

Jongin nods, his eyes filling up with adoration. "Me too, I'm happy too."

Kyungsoo pulls Jongin down again, connecting their lips in a kiss, it's gentle yet passionate at the same time. While they kiss, Jongin reaches up and wipes away Kyungsoo's tears.

This is going to be an amazing trip.


	26. 26

"Jongin." Kyungsoo pops his head into the doorway.

"Hmm?" Jongin glances up from the bed.

"You wanna get in the hot tub?"

Jongin smiles, "Sure."

"Do you have an extra pair of swim trunks? I didn't bring any.." 

Jongin shakes his head. "I don't, sorry. I forgot to tell you that we have a hot tub here.."

"It's okay.." Kyungsoo murmurs.

"You could just go in your boxers or something.." 

"Yeah. Or I could go commando." Kyungsoo smirks.

Jongin's cheeks flush crimson. "Y-Yeah..I guess so.."

Kyungsoo laughs. "I'm joking, I'm joking."

Jongin frowns and gets off of the bed. "Whatever, let's go." 

"Oh wow, did you want me to go in my birthday suit?" Kyungsoo sneers.

"N-no it's not like that!" Jongin stumbles.

Kyungsoo giggles and nods, stepping into the room. Without a care, he starts taking his pants off, leaving his boxers on. Then, he takes his shirt off, aware of Jongin's eyes on him. He turns to look at Jongin and the taller quickly averts his gaze the other direction, not wanting to be caught staring.

"What are you waiting for? Get your swim trunks on." Kyungsoo orders, going over to the cabinet next to the tub and grabbing towels.

Kyungsoo notices Jongin still standing there in silence.

"Okay, fine. I'll go upstairs and wait for you to get dressed." Kyungsoo huffs.

Jongin sighs in relief.

As Kyungsoo walks out, the towels in hand, he mumbles, "Geez, we've already had sex. I've already seen you naked."

Jongin's eyes widen a little as Kyungsoo leaves and then he laughs in disbelief. "Wow, so ruthless."

"I heard that!" Kyungsoo's voice floats from outside the door.

Jongin laughs and begins to undress, then he slips his trunks on.

Jongin walks up the stairs, and when he reaches the top, he turns the corner and sees Kyungsoo looking out the back door. Wanting to be sneaky, he tiptoes quietly towards the shorter.

"Boo!" Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's shoulders.

Kyungsoo flinches and screams, falling onto his butt. He groans and shoots Jongin a glare, meanwhile the taller is laughing his heart out.

"Hey! What the hell?" Kyungsoo whines. "Help me up, asshole." 

Jongin doubles over in laughter, causing Kyungsoo to kick his legs. 

"Help me up!" Kyungsoo exclaims.

Jongin gets ahold of himself and stands up straight, still chuckling as he reaches down to help Kyungsoo off of the floor. Kyungsoo hits him on the arm lightly before stalking out onto the back porch, squealing and hopping around because of how cold it is.

"Get in before you catch a cold!" Jongin follows after him, jumping into the hot water before his body soaks in the freezing air.

As they both get settled into the hot tub, Kyungsoo starts thinking out loud. "Five days until New Years....."

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo seems to be pondering something.

"What is it, Soo?"

"Oh, nothing. It just seems like this year has flown by..." Kyungsoo murmurs, gazing at the snow covered trees. "What is going to be your New Years resolution?"

Jongin shrugs. "Not sure. I don't really make resolutions.."

"Hmm.." Kyungsoo subtly scoots closer to Jongin's body. "I don't really have one either. I just want to be happy this next year."

Jongin nods. "Sounds like a good one."

Kyungsoo moves over some more, their shoulders brushing against one another's. Nonchalantly, Jongin wraps his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, and Kyungsoo finds himself leaning into Jongin's body. 

"It's nice out here, even though my face is freezing off." Kyungsoo chuckles.

Jongin puts his finger on Kyungsoo's chin and turns his head so that they're eye to eye. Jongin's gaze flickers down to Kyungsoo's lips and back up to Kyungsoo's eyes. He repeats this a couple times before tenderly pecking the shorter's lips. 

"What was that for?" Kyungsoo whispers, cracking a small smile.

"No reason.." Jongin smiles back. "I like kissing you, your lips are as soft as a baby's bottom."

Kyungsoo crinkles up his nose. "Not a good analogy but thanks."

Jongin chuckles before kissing Kyungsoo on the forehead. Kyungsoo smiles and grips onto Jongin's biceps, looking down to the swirling water that they're soaking in. Kyungsoo's eyes notice the bandages scattered across Jongin's torso and he frowns, reaching out and tracing one of them with his finger.

"These are waterproof, right?" Kyungsoo asks softly.

"Yeah, don't worry."

Kyungsoo's grip on Jongin's arms tighten as he stares at the beige colored fabric. "It's my fault you have to wear these.."

Jongin tilts Kyungsoo's head so he's facing him again. "Kyungsoo, please. Please don't start this again."

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I can't help it.."

"I know you can't but please try to think positively. It isn't your fault, Soo."

"Yes it is, Jongin.." Kyungsoo murmurs sadly. "I'm the one who got us into this mess."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have let Byungjae push me around so much when I was little. It's my fault that he's like this..." Kyungsoo sniffles. "Now you're hurt because of me."

Jongin sighs in exasperation. "Don't ever say that again. It is not your fault that Byungjae is a sociopath."

"But it's the truth, Jongin. If I fought back so many years ago, he wouldn't be involved with us..."

Jongin opens his mouth to object but nothing comes out.

"See? It's my fault.." Kyungsoo starts to cry.

"N-No. Seriously, it's not!" Jongin's fists clench. "Stop saying that!"

Kyungsoo flinches at the sudden tone of anger. "I'm sorry."

"Stop blaming yourself for this." Jongin's eyes turn firm and angry. "Stop. I'm begging you."

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Stop telling me to stop. I can't....I-I feel so guilty everyday..."

"I don't know how to convince you.." Jongin frowns.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know either, this is all a mess. You shouldn't have stepped in that night at the library. Ma-"

"Woah, woah. Stepped in? Are you kidding me? He could've taken you or even killed you if I didn't 'step in'. Was I just supposed to sit back and let him torture you?" 

"That's not what I meant."

"It sure sounded like it." Jongin snaps.

Kyungsoo wipes his tears away and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Let's just forget I said anything. I don't want to make you angry."

"I'm just frustrated," Jongin sighs. "I don't understand why you're blaming yourself for this."

"I don't know either, it just seems to me like it's my fault." Kyungsoo admits, his hands wringing together underwater.

They sit in silence for what seems like ages before Jongin holds his arms out.

"Come here." Jongin says gently.

Kyungsoo crawls onto Jongin's lap and cuddles into his neck. Jongin's arms wrap tightly around Kyungsoo's body, securing his place on the younger's lap. 

"I'm sorry, Jongin." Kyungsoo whispers. "From now on, I'll really try not to blame myself."

"I'm sorry too." Jongin replies, kissing the top of Kyungsoo's head. "I'll try my hardest to be patient and understanding."

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. "How in the world did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I should be saying that about you." Jongin chuckles.

Kyungsoo pulls back from the crook of Jongin's neck and connects their lips. 

"Still as soft as a baby's butt." Jongin smiles after they separate.

"Shut up." Kyungsoo giggles.

"I think your phone is ringing." Jongin says, looking to the door.

Kyungsoo sighs, getting off of Jongin's lap and getting out of the hot tub. He wraps his towel around him and steps inside just enough to grab his phone that is sitting on the counter.

"Baekhyun, what is it?" Kyungsoo answers.

"Soo!" Baekhyun exclaims. "They found Byungjae! They arrested him!" 

Kyungsoo freezes. "Wait..what? R-Really?"

"Yes!"

"He's...gone?"

"Yes! He's been sentenced 15 years!" Baekhyun cheers. "I'm so glad that he's out of your way."

Kyungsoo's knees buckle and he sinks to the floor. "You're telling the truth, right? He's really gone?"

"Of course I'm telling the truth!" 

"Oh my god.." Kyungsoo laughs. "I- it's - I don't know how to react.."

"Be relieved." Baekhyun chuckles. "Also, if you haven't already, reward Jongin for staying beside you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to, babe. Whatever you want it to." Baekhyun laughs. "Go get your man, Soo. Go get it on with your man!"

"You're disgusting but I'm too happy to deal with you right now." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

After they hang up, Kyungsoo rushes outside and jumps back into the hot tub, immediately putting his lips on Jongin's. He starts pecking Jongin's lips repeatedly, causing Jongin to giggle and squeeze his hips.

"Who called?" Jongin asks when Kyungsoo finally stops attacking him with kisses.

"Baekhyun." Kyungsoo smiles. "Byungjae got thrown in jail."

Jongin's eyes widen, "Really?!"

"Yes, really!" Kyungsoo exclaims, hugging the taller tightly. "I'm so happy. We're safe now."

Jongin smiles giddily and hugs him back. "I can't believe that it's over with. I was waiting for this."

"We both were." Kyungsoo sighs in content. "Now, we can focus on our relationship more."

"Relationship?" Jongin asks curiously, pulling away from the embrace to look at Kyungsoo's face.

Kyungsoo bites back a grin. "I'm ready. Shall we make it official?"


	27. 27

i'm honestly sorry for this chapter lolll i need holy water

\----

"What are you making, my precious boyfriend?" Jongin asks, hugging Kyungsoo from behind.

"You're not going to stop saying that are you? It's been like three days." Kyungsoo acts annoyed but on the inside, it makes his heart happy.

"Why would I stop? You are my boyfriend and you are precious so you are.." Jongin pauses and smiles, "My precious boyfriend."

Kyungsoo doesn't even have to turn his head to know that Jongin is smiling his head off. 

"Okay, okay. I'm just making some rice, chicken, and vegetables. That sound alright?" Kyungsoo finally turns in Jongin's hold, facing the taller with his back against the counter.

Jongin hums quietly then leans forward to steal a kiss. "As long as you don't put mushrooms in it again."

"We're back at this? I told you it was an accident!" Kyungsoo frowns.

Jongin laughs lightly. "How do you deal with me? My jokes are not even good and unintentionally offensive. Remember the second day at the dorms and you were crying because of Yixing? Yikes. That one wasn't even funny."

Kyungsoo's eyebrow raises at this.

"You don't remember?" Jongin asks in disbelief. "You got so pissed off at me..."

"Not ringing a bell." Kyungsoo purses his lips.

"You called me a homophobic asshole or something..." Jongin reminisces.

"Oh!" Kyungsoo exclaims as he remembers. "Yeah, what kind of joke was that?" 

Jongin shrugs. "I'm not a comedian, you know."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Yes, everyone knows."

"I'm not a comedian but I still get cuties." Jongin winks.

"Hmm. Interesting. I wonder who they are."

"He. You wonder who he is. There's only one cutie in my life that matters." Jongin pokes Kyungsoo's cheek.

"Are you saying that you get hit on by attractive people?" Kyungsoo crosses his arms.

"Of course not." Jongin whines. "Don't turn this around, I just wanted to be a cheesy couple for one second!"

"Oh, please. With you as my boyfriend, we're cheesy 24/7." Kyungsoo chuckles. "Speaking of cheese. Do you want some parmesan for your chicken?" Kyungsoo turns back around to tend to the food.

"Yeah." Jongin replies, back hugging Kyungsoo again and resting his head on the shorter's shoulder.

"Geez. Jongin. Let me finish cooking dinner." Kyungsoo groans. "You can live ten minutes without hugging me."

"No, I can't!" Jongin exclaims, tightening his embrace and snuggling his face into the side of Kyungsoo's neck. "I can't even go one minute!"

Kyungsoo sighs. "Jesus christ, you're like a leech."

Jongin smirks. "Am I really a leech?" Playfully, he starts kissing and sucking on Kyungsoo's neck, trying to act as a leech.

Instead of becoming annoyed, Kyungsoo bites his lip and grips onto the counter. It's been about three months since they have done anything intimate, well, besides kissing. Kyungsoo sighs and gently leans back into Jongin's body, allowing the younger to have his way.

"A very sexy one." Kyungsoo mumbles.

"A sexy leech? Never heard that one before." Jongin chuckles, his warm breath tickling Kyungsoo's ear.

Kyungsoo snaps out of the small trance and his cheeks warm up. 

"God, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." Kyungsoo whines. "Thanks, Jongin."

"For what?"

"Making my brain turn to mush and causing me to say stupid things. A sexy leech? What the fuck?" Kyungsoo rants.

Jongin laughs and pecks the back of Kyungsoo's ear. "In your defense though, if I was a leech, I'd be the best looking one of them all."

"I hate you."

-

Later on, the two are cuddling on the bed in the room that they are staying in, watching TV. Jongin's arm is thrown around Kyungsoo's waist, tracing lazy circles onto the older's hip. Kyungsoo stares into the fireplace, entranced by the flickering flames that are oh, so calming.

"I don't want to go back to the university." Kyungsoo whispers, lost in the flames that wisp around behind the glass.

"Me neither. This cabin is so nice and I love being here with you." Jongin whispers back.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo gasps. "Jongin, it's new years eve! How did we forget?!" 

Jongin's eyes widen as well. "I don't know, what time is it?" 

Kyungsoo frantically pulls away from Jongin's hold and checks his phone that is sitting on the night table beside them. 

"It's 11:57." Kyungsoo says. "We're just on time!"

Jongin smiles at the sudden burst of happiness from Kyungsoo's small body. "Yeah. Wow. Good thing you remembered."

"Right?" Kyungsoo smiles back.

The few minutes pass and they start counting down together when midnight is fifteen seconds away.

"Three, two, one." They say in unison, staring at the timer on Kyungsoo's phone. 

"Happy new year!" Kyungsoo shouts loudly, causing Jongin to jump slightly. They both laugh.

"Happy new year, Soo." Without saying anything else, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's body and pulls him closer, connecting their lips in a suave manner.

(warning mature content ahead! and it's graphic ahh sorry guys i couldn't help myself!!!!)

When they pull back, Kyungsoo's head starts swirling. He's here, alone in a cabin with his boyfriend, on new years, in a bed, close to each other. All the signs are screaming at him, it's a great opportunity to 'get it on with his man' as Baekhyun said a few days ago. So, Kyungsoo and Jongin sit there, staring into each other's eyes for way longer than what would be deemed socially acceptable, before the older's brain yells 'fuck it' and he's leaning in to lock lips with Jongin again.

What was supposed to be a cute, quick new year's kiss, becomes intense way faster than Jongin expects it to. It was one kiss that turned into many, then they both couldn't stop. Kyungsoo turns his head and pushes into the kiss, causing Jongin's lips to part a little, their lips moving together slowly, but gradually increase in passion and turn sloppy.

It suddenly becomes too hot in the room. Whether it be the fire in the fireplace, or just the bubble of pure arousal encasing itself around the two, or most likely both, they don't seem to mind either way.

Kyungsoo moves to straddle Jongin's lap, not even daring to breaking away from the mini makeout session that this has escalated to be, and Jongin's hands slide up to grip the older's waist roughly. This is definitely not what Jongin had expected when he pecked Kyungsoo's lips. He almost chuckles at the thought but he can't find it in him to laugh right this second because of the way Kyungsoo keeps sucking on his bottom lip.

With Jongin's mouth moving against his, Kyungsoo gets a little clouded in his brain. He lets their mouths connect for more than a few breathless minutes, tongues warm and soft and their teeth clicking together.

"Hey." Jongin breathes out, pulling away after Kyungsoo nearly moans into his mouth.

"Mmh," The older glances up through his eyelashes, chest rising and falling with each quick breath.

Shifting their position, so that Kyungsoo is flush against the mattress on his back, watching Jongin with widened eyes, but a coy smile on his lips, he arches his back up, creating no space between their hips, and tries so hard to roll his hips into Jongin's to create some of the friction and the heat that he is craving.

No such luck.

"You're beautiful." Jongin whispers, and he isn't even sure if he said that out loud, but apparently he did because Kyungsoo chuckles and reaches out to rub up and down Jongin's arm. "And very eager."

Kyungsoo smiles from his pink cheeks, a small laugh bellowing from his chest. "I know, Jongin. I am. It's been nearly four months."

"Yes, it has been. We have all night though." Long fingers trace down Kyungsoo's body, the younger's fingers making Kyungsoo's stomach muscles tense up for a second. Color rises to the older's face, and he watches Jongin with a dark gaze, hooded eyes and kiss reddened lips.

Jongin doesn't understand why Kyungsoo can make him like this. A nervous mess even though they've done this twice before. Why is he like this? He snaps out of it though and leans in to kiss Kyungsoo again, just a chaste peck. 

"Your wounds are still healing so let's be careful, okay?" Kyungsoo asks, raw concern shining through his voice.

Jongin nods and bites softly on Kyungsoo's jawline, then his neck. Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh as Jongin's lips suck on the skin close to his ear lobe.

Jongin moves his mouth down to place kisses on Kyungsoo's clothed chest, over his flat stomach, and fingers tracing down his arms, and then waist. Jongin's mouth, warm and soft, kisses across the inside of the Kyungsoo's thigh, making the older's hips arch ever so slightly.

A frustrated sound escapes Kyungsoo as Jongin continues to tease him, the taller's warm lips burning spots all over his body. Jongin kisses up Kyungsoo's thigh, getting closer and closer to the sensitive area that the older is craving to be touched somehow.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo whines. "If you aren't going to take my shirt off at least take my pants off." 

Jongin chuckles and sits up onto his knees, making Kyungsoo sit up slightly before reaching out to grab Kyungsoo's shirt. He moves the fabric up and over Kyungsoo's head then sets it aside. 

"Why not both?" The younger's voice is low, causing Kyungsoo's blood to flow in unmentionable places.

Jongin pushes the older back down and scoots down, sliding Kyungsoo's jeans and boxers off of his bare thighs and the smooth skin of his calves.

The tickling sensation of clothing crawling down his now very sensitive skin makes Kyungsoo give a light laugh. After working the younger out of his clothes, Jongin leans over the body in front of him.

Now that the older is completely naked under him, Jongin can't stop staring.

"You and your staring." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

Jongin just smiles and kisses Kyungsoo's cheek before trailing even more kisses down his face, neck, and body, each kiss longer and sloppier than the last.

The sounds that Kyungsoo start making are so perfect to Jongin. Each noise light and breathy, it's such a turn on.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo closes his eyes against the dimmed lights of the ceiling, and his fingers ease themselves into Jongin's dark hair, curling around the strands. He can see spots behind his eyelids and he grits his teeth.

Teeth and tongue attack the inside of Kyungsoo's thigh, Jongin smiling against his skin and nipping the swell of his hip. "Yes?" He asks into his leg, glancing up at him.

Kuungsoo's lips part with another soft moan, and his hips arch for friction that he hasn't even received yet, and his fingers tighten in Jongin's hair, forcing the younger's mouth back to his skin, against the juncture of his thigh and groin.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo whispers, and his toes curl. 

Jongin's tongue pushes past his lips, he presses the tip of it to Kyungsoo's hip and drags it across his skin to the base of his erection, causing a loud reaction that Jongin wasn't planned for.

Kyungsoo's voice bounces around the room, thighs tight against Jongin's head, begging for more with his body. "Please..." His voice breaks and he needs the feeling of Jongin's hot, wet mouth against his skin more than he needs air in his lungs, even though he is gasping and he can't get a good, solid breath.

First, Jongin returns to Kyungsoo's hip, sucking a dark bruise into his flawless skin, nipping and licking the area.

"Oh-" Kyungsoo lets out a strangled, soft moan that seems to catch in his throat.

Jongin's mouth finally circles around Kyungsoo's member, letting his tongue curl and press and drag so slowly across the feverish flesh, making the older tremble.

It's amazing how violently Kyungsoo shakes from the first contact of Jongin's lips and tongue.

Kyungsoo's thighs start quivering and his fingers pull Jongin's hair from the roots, he is panting as he watches the lights now. It's suffocatingly hot and he can hardly breathe, his whole body forming a thin layer of sweat but he doesn't care because it feels so amazing.

"So good," He whispers to Jongin, voice catching in his throat and it breaks on the two syllables.

Jongin's throat relaxing around Kyungsoo, he swallows around him and hums low, the sound reverberating against Kyungsoo's overly sensitive skin.

Crying out, and his spine arching up higher, Kyungsoo resists the urge to buck his hips into Jongin's mouth because he needs more. Much more.

"Please don't stop-" Kyungsoo says softly.

Jongin's long fingers push up Kyungsoo's chest, and rolls the older's nipples between his fingertips and absolutely adores how the older shakes and how his voice rises higher in pitch.

Jongin starts swirling his tongue around the base and then pulls up slightly, trailing his flat tongue up and down to tease the writhing figure under him.

Sucking hard and then popping his lips off of Kyungsoo with a small sound, Jongin watches him squirm, rolling his hips up because he is too far gone to be stopping now.

"I s-said don't stop," He whines, arching his hips, "Why did you stop?"

"Just wanted to look at you for a second," Jongin replies in an innocent voice, his eyes dark as they roam over Kyungsoo's curved body, the older's fingers twisted into his own hair and looking so needy.

The sight alone turns Jongin on more than anything ever has before.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He moves up and whispers against the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, lips abusing the skin, no longer caring about leaving marks, mind too hazy to think of anything other than Kyungsoo.

"You know what I want-" Kyungsoo's voice breaking off with a soft crack as it falls from his lips.

"But I want you to tell me..." Jongin prompts him.

The sound sends shivers rippling up Kyungsoo's curved spine, and his toes curl harder, and fuck Jongin for doing this to him. For being so sexy and dominant all of a sudden.

"Just, ah-" Kyungsoo pants and starts to tell him but his mind is so drunk on the fact that he hasn't been touched by Jongin in so long, he short circuits and loses the words in his throat, "Dammit Jongin, just - "

Kyungsoo roughly pulls Jongin down and crashes their mouths together, the kiss all lips and teeth and it feels so good to have their mouths pressed together like this.

Reciprocating the kiss, Jongin lets his fingers lock into Kyungsoo's soft hair, tugging down on the strands, making Kyungsoo gasp open mouthed against their kiss, and then teeth are on Jongin's bottom lip. Jongin feels heat shoot down his limbs, his fingers burn, and his chest on fire.

His clothes feel like they are burning up so he breaks the kiss, regretfully, then he pulls his shirt over his head. He glances down and sees Kyungsoo's lust filled eyes.

Kyungsoo is no longer his usual shy self, and his smirk only widens, head tilted to expose his neck, marks and all. He slowly reaches out and grabs Jongin's hand, pulling it towards him as the two keep seductive eye contact. With Kyungsoo's hand over the back of Jongin's, he leads the younger's hand down to his now almost painful erection, making Jongin's long fingers wrap around it as he guides him to stroking, up and down in a faster pace than Jongin would have intended on. Kyungsoo's mouth falls open slightly and his head tilts back, his eyes squeezing shut as a broken moan makes its way out of his throat. 

Kyungsoo can feel his pounding heartbeat in his throat, his head, and through his fingertips. When he forces himself to open his eyes, he's met with Jongin pulling his own shorts off with one hand, causing Kyungsoo to laugh a little yet groan afterwards. 

Jongin abruptly lets go of Kyungsoo's member, letting the older take over. Kyungsoo starts stroking himself, watching as Jongin gets off of the bed only to dig through their suitcase. He finally finds the small bottle that he packed just in case something like this did happen, which he's glad he thought of, and rejoins Kyungsoo on the bed. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes again but then flinches when he suddenly feels Jongin's fingers at his entrance. Two of them push in at once and he moans loudly at the intrusion, gasping slightly as the younger begins a scissoring motion to stretch him out. All of a sudden, there's three fingers inside, pushing in so perfectly that Kyungsoo's eyes snap open. He bites his lip as his thighs tremble.

"Now who's eager?" Kyungsoo grunts softly, smirking up at Jongin.

Jongin chuckles and licks his bottom lip, "Both of us, I suppose."

Then, Jongin's three fingers curve upwards and press against the sensitive spot inside of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo groans, his head falling back as a familiar tight pressure in his stomach makes his muscles go stiff, his eyes roll back slightly and Jongin's name leaves his lips more than once.

Jongin then starts quickly stroking himself, desperately trying to catch up.

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin pleasures him and himself, sweat droplets on his forehead, his jaw clenching and unclenching, soft moans leaving his lips with every couple strokes. Kyungsoo whimpers at the sight.

"You- close?" Jongin asks shakily, his voice cracking weakly.

Kyungsoo nods, his free hand curling into a fist by his side. "Very." He gasps out.

Jongin starts moving his hands even faster. "Fuck, Soo."

The sound of Jongin's voice and another push of fingers against the sensitive area shove Kyungsoo over the edge, his hips snapping forward uncontrollably as he climaxes, a drawn out moan echoing throughout the room. 

Jongin leans down, kissing and biting down Kyungsoo's chest softly, waiting for the older to catch his breath.

Kyungsoo lays there, dazed as Jongin keeps moving his fingers in and out of his body, pressing against his that spot repeatedly. Before Kyungsoo can even have a chance to rejuvenate, he feels the blood rushing downwards again.

Kyungsoo whines, his fragile body shaking. "Too soon."

Jongin doesn't listen though, leaning down and tonguing at Kyungsoo's sensitive member. Kyungsoo whimpers at the feeling but lets it happen anyways because he knows it's been too long and Jongin will be persistent until he gets what he wants. Jongin wraps his lips around Kyungsoo's member for the second time and swallows thickly. He bobs up and down a couple times to tease the writhing figure under him, then he roughly shoves his fingers against Kyungsoo's overly sensitive area.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo gasps loudly, his hips moving against Jongin's fingers.

Jongin giggles around Kyungsoo's member then he starts sucking harshly around it as he feels Kyungsoo becoming hard again. Jongin lets go of it with a small sound and takes his fingers out, then he smirks down at Kyungsoo.

"You look so pretty." Jongin compliments.

Kyungsoo nearly whimpers. "I really wasn't expecting you to fucking make me come and then turn me on again. You're really full of surprises."

Jongin laughs and nods. "I am aren't I?"

Kyungsoo sighs and nods, "Are you going to finish this now or just stare at me?"

Jongin rolls his eyes playfully, takes a second to slick himself up with lube he got out, then positions his hips and pushes into Kyungsoo with one smooth roll of his hips. Kyungsoo's fingertips desperately grip onto Jongin's bare back, his nails scratching light pink lines into the skin. Jongin begins to move his hips, back and forth, slowly.

"Oh my god." Kyungsoo breathes out. "It feels amazing.." 

In turn, Jongin starts to rock his hips, faster but still slowly. He leans down, placing his palms on either side of Kyungsoo's head, and pecks the older on the forehead before thrusting a bit faster.

"I love you." Jongin breathes out. "It's been far too long since we've done this."

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, his toes curling as Jongin's hips move against him. "Yeah.." 

"Does it hurt at all?"

"A little but damn. For this only being your second time with a guy, you really know what you're doing." Kyungsoo keens, his head pushing back even further on the mattress.

Jongin's hips tilt upwards, indirectly hitting that spot from earlier.

Kyungsoo's eyes squeeze shut tight and he bites his lip, the action not unnoticed by the younger. 

"No one is here, baby." Jongin whispers, "Let me hear you.."

Obeying, Kyungsoo stops biting his lip and moans loudly as the tip fully presses against the sensitive spot. His legs wrap around Jongin's torso, ankles crossing to hold them in place, as he bucks against Jongin's thrusts. "K-kiss me. God, please. Kiss me."

Jongin smirks and leans down, licking at Kyungsoo's lips before nibbling on them and passionately kissing him. Kyungsoo groans at the sound of the younger's hips, the erotic sound of skin slapping on skin. Kyungsoo's stomach tightens at every push and pull of Jongin's hips, basking in the feeling of Jongin inside of him, hitting everything in every right way possible. Jongin swirls his tongue around Kyungsoo's one last time before breaking the make out session and catching his breath. Soon enough, Kyungsoo's hips are pushing back with just as much force as Jongin's are, and when pulls back out, then thrusts back in, hard enough to make Kyungsoo's vision turn white.

"Oh god," Kyungsoo whimpers. "That feels-"

"Good?" Jongin gasps. 

"So fucking good, oh my god, don't stop."

It feels even better when Jongin goes faster. They stop talking for awhile after that, Kyungsoo loves how it feels, the way Jongin's hips go forward perfectly and the way the younger's hot breath is fanning over the his marked up neck. After a while of this, Jongin slides his hand down Kyungsoo's pelvis, and takes the shorter's erection into his hand.

Kyungsoo cries out. "Jongin.." His small fingers dig into Jongin's back, nails making crescent shaped indents in the younger's tan skin.

"Are you close?" Jongin rasps, briefly kissing the tip of Kyungsoo's nose.

The smaller nods, moaning as he feels his stomach muscles coiling tighter even more. Jongin begins stroking him, fast and rough. Kyungsoo listens to the wet sound of it and that's all it takes; he pushes back onto Jongin's member and comes with a shout, making a mess on him and Jongin's chests.

"Oh fuck-" Jongin's hips stop dead all of a sudden. "Fuck, Kyungsoo." His shoulders shake and he shivers as he releases.

He lets out a big breath and collapses on top of Kyungsoo's sticky body, kissing at the smaller's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kyungsoo giggles. "You wanna get in the jacuzzi?"

"Sounds fun. Round two in a bath tub? So adventurous." Jongin teases.

"That's not what I meant but whatever you want to do." Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly.

Let's just say, the newly established couple didn't get much sleep on new years.


	28. 28

"Chanyeol is being such a prick!" Baekhyun exclaims angrily while barging into the room, Kyungsoo sitting on the counter, Jongin between his parted legs, the two in the middle of a pretty heated makeout session.

It doesn't seem to bother the older, seeing as how he just continues to stomp past the two, throwing their snack cabinet open and rummaging through it until he finds something to aggressively munch on. He sighs and glares at the couple who have barely noticed him standing there.

"Hello? I am standing right here you know!" Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms, forgetting about the potato chips he pulled out of their cabinet.

Kyungsoo and Jongin pull away from each other reluctantly, looking towards the older who is shooting daggers through his stare. Kyungsoo turns back to Jongin, both of them having kiss reddened lips and disheveled hair from frantic hands. On top of that, Jongin's shirt is halfway unbuttoned which makes Kyungsoo giggle a little before reaching out to button it back up for him.

"What happened?" Kyungsoo asks, focusing on Jongin's buttons.

"First of all, ew, why don't you guys lock the door?" Baekhyun grimaces, watching as Kyungsoo buttons.

"You know there's this thing that someone invented...it's called knocking?" Kyungsoo retorts.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Anyways. He forgot our seven month anniversary!" He shrieks.

"The day isn't over, hyung." Jongin says, looking at his watch. "It's only one in the afternoon."

Baekhyun frowns. "You think I don't know that? Smartass. Chanyeol usually takes me out to breakfast and then we spend the whole day together. You know what he said when I called him this morning?"

"What?" Kyungsoo slides off of the counter, only to be immediately encased in Jongin's arms.

"I'll talk to you later, Baek. I'm studying for my upcoming English test." Baekhyun imitates, his voice going significantly deeper to sound like the tall male. "Then he hung up!"

Kyungsoo bites back a smile as he realizes that Chanyeol is probably planning something. "I wouldn't worry too much. Just wait until he calls you again and go from there."

"That's it?" Baekhyun scoffs. "Well done, Soo. Thanks for telling me exactly what I didn't need to hear." Baekhyun snatches the bag of potato chips and stalks out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him.

"Someone is moody today." Jongin laughs.

Kyungsoo nods and laughs softly along with the taller. Kyungsoo's phone starts ringing so he pulls it out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID.  
"Speak of the devil." Kyungsoo mumbles before answering the call. "Hello?"

"I need your help with something.." Chanyeol says immediately.

"Let me guess, you're planning something for Baekhyun?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." Kyungsoo sighs. "I mean he may or may not have stormed in here calling you a prick for forgetting your anniversary."

Chanyeol groans. "I knew he'd be mad."

Kyungsoo laughs. "If you wow him enough, he'll be fine."

"Oh trust me, he's going to be wowed."

"What exactly are you planning, Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo smirks.

"It's a surprise!" Chanyeol exclaims. "So will you and Jongin help me?"

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow to Jongin, who has been listening, and the taller nods. "Sure, Yeol. What's the plan?"

"Okay so all you need to do.."

-

"Just put the damn suit on!" Kyungsoo shouts.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "No! Why do I need to dress so nice for a dinner party?"

Kyungsoo sighs and facepalms, wanting to give up. It's been almost thirty minutes of trying to get Baekhyun ready.  
"Just put it on for god's sake!" Kyungsoo mumbles.

"Fine, alright." Baekhyun frowns. "This better be a good dinner or I'll kill you."

"It will. Just. Ugh. Hurry and get dressed, Jongin's waiting in the car."

Baekhyun slouches his shoulders, reluctantly going into the bathroom to change into the formal wear.  
When Baekhyun is finished getting ready, the two short males go find Jongin in his car.

"Get in, you two." Jongin pulls up to them, getting out to open the door for Kyungsoo in the front, and then Baekhyun in the back.

"You guys are acting weird today." Baekhyun grumbles once they're taking off.

"How so?" Jongin questions from the drivers seat, linking his fingers with Kyungsoo's.

"Wait. Don't tell me this is some dumb plan to distract me from the fact that my boyfriend is an asshole." 

Kyungsoo smiles. "It is."

"I hate you both. I want to mope around and eat ice cream! Take me back." Baekhyun huffs.

"No way in hell." Jongin laughs.

"Why not?" Baekhyun groans, leaning his head against the window.

After a long, quiet drive, occasional soft conversations between Kyungsoo and Jongin, they arrive at their destination.

"This is it, right?" Jongin asks.

"That's what Google maps says so yes." Kyungsoo nods affirmatively. "Okay, you cry baby. We're here."

Baekhyun snorts. "Whatever."

They get out of the car, cool, salty air wrapping itself around the three, and anger settles onto Baekhyun's face. "You said we were going to have a dinner party with Jongin's parents! This better be a joke!"

"It's not a joke, you see those lights over there?" Jongin points. "That's where we are going."

"This is a beach! I'm wearing a fucking suit at a beach!" Baekhyun complains.

"Let's take our shoes and socks off so we can walk on the sand." Kyungsoo says, leaning against the hood of the car and bending down to untie his shoelaces.

"Stop ignoring me. You guys are driving me nuts!" Baekhyun whines. "It's nighttime and you want me to walk in the sand? What if we step on something?!"

"Just shut up and come on. We'll be late." Kyungsoo states, putting his and Jongin's shoes in the car.

Baekhyun scowls, throwing his shoes and socks into the car, then stomping ahead of the other two. Kyungsoo and Jongin follow behind, hand in hand, watching as Baekhyun kicks up sand while he stalks towards the lights ahead.

"What do you think he's planned?" Kyungsoo asks quietly.

"Um. I don't really know. Something special for their seven month anniversary?"

"Well duh, babe." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "But like...it seems like he is going all out...seven months is an awkward month to go all out.."

"I guess. I don't know. He's strange." Jongin hums.

"True." Kyungsoo smiles as they approach the circle of tiki lights. "Look."

They look towards Baekhyun, who has stopped walking, staring at Chanyeol who is smiling his infectious, bright smile.

"Happy seven months." Chanyeol says lovingly, walking up to Baekhyun and placing a flower crown that matches with the one that he has on himself on the shorter's head.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun breathes out, looking around slowly, taking in the scenery.

There's a circle of tiki lights in the sand around them, rose petals sprinkled all over, a small stereo playing romantic tunes, and a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket and a wine bottle with glasses on it.

"Did...you plan this?" Baekhyun asks, speechless.

"Of course." Chanyeol hugs him. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Baekhyun smiles brightly. "I love it. Thank you, Yeol."

The shorter finally notices Sehun, his girlfriend, Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing, and Junmyeon. Along with Kyungsoo and Jongin.

"So um. There's a reason why I wanted them all here." Chanyeol whispers. "But I brought snacks and wine so let's eat first, alright?"

Baekhyun nods and turns to Kyungsoo and Jongin. "I'm sorry...for being a pain in the ass...I didn't realize."

"I'm used to it." Kyungsoo teases.

"Everyone is." Sehun adds.

"Wow fuck you guys." Baekhyun laughs.

They all laugh and go to sit down in various places on the large picnic blanket. Different snacks, such as pretzels, fruits, and veggies, are passed around and wine is poured into the glasses. They all eat, drink, laugh, and have fun, not paying attention to how much time they waste.

"And then he screamed so loud, our neighbors actually called the police!" Chanyeol bellows, doubling over in laughter.

"It wasn't my fault that you put a fake spider in my bed!" Sehun whines.

"What did the police do?" Jongdae asks enthusiastically.

"They basically rolled their eyes and laughed at how much of a pussy he is." Baekhyun says.

Sehun frowns deeply. "You guys are so mean. I was thirteen!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Hun. Don't even get me started on what Kyungsoo was like as a thirteen year old." Yixing adds.

Kyungsoo's face turns red and he glares at Yixing. "Don't you fucking dare."

"I'm interested!" Jongin shouts.

Kyungsoo covers his mouth and glares at him. "No you aren't."

Jongin nods and says something else, but it's muffled by Kyungsoo's hand.

"He was our baby! We had to protect him from everything!" Baekhyun smiles, recalling their childhood. "He would cry if we even took two steps away from him. He hated being alone."

"Aww. My poor baby." Jongin coos, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's waist.

"I-I didn't cry!" Kyungsoo defends.

"Mhm. Sure." Chanyeol says sarcastically.

"Enough of embarrassing our friends." Baekhyun giggles. "Chanyeol?" He looks to the taller expectantly.

"Wha-"

Suddenly, Baekhyun lunges towards him, attacking him with a kiss. The group hollers and cheers, all with big smiles for the couple.

"That's for making me think you forgot about our anniversary!" Baekhyun proclaims. 

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't think that's much of a punishment.." Chanyeol chuckles, pecking the top of Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun smirks. "I know, I just wanted to kiss you.."

"Okay, you two. It's time for the first dance of the night." Sehun urges, taking Chanyeol's wine glass for him and downing it before laughing at Chanyeol's dejected face.

"Us?" Baekhyun mumbles.

"Yes." Sehun gets up and turns the music up louder, a sweet, slow song being played. "Dance!"

Chanyeol stands up from his spot on the blanket, reaching his hand out to help Baekhyun up, the two adorned with loving smiles. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Baekhyun giggles as Chanyeol places his hands on Baekhyun's hips.

The shorter immediately wraps his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, the two beginning to sway to the rhythm of the music. Sehun rejoins the crowd on the ground, sitting down next to Kyungsoo. The others continue quiet conversations, letting Baekhyun and Chanyeol have their little moment with each other, occasionally glancing to the heart warming sight of the couple dancing.

"Sehun...do you...know something that we don't?" Kyungsoo whispers.

Sehun smirks. "I'm Chan's roommate, of course I do."

Kyungsoo nods, it makes sense. Chanyeol is being awful secretive with this whole 'plan' though.

The two dance for three songs straight, not wanting to put a stop to this perfect moment, but eventually they end with a kiss. As soon as they pull away, Chanyeol whispers, "I need to do something important."

"What does that mean?" Baekhyun asks in confusion.

What he does next catches everyone's attention, suddenly going down onto one knee and pulling something from his pocket. Everyone gasps, including Baekhyun.

"I- um - didn't really prepare much of a speech..but uh..this is actually harder than I thought.." Chanyeol laughs nervously, his hands shaking. "Well, I know we've only been dating for seven months but I've known you for fourteen years..and..I'm so fucking in love with you that it's not even funny. We don't..have to do anything until we're graduated if you don't want to..I just..want you to know that you're the only one that I want to be with for the rest of my life and I hope you feel the same. So, Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?"

Baekhyun, who had started crying as soon as Chanyeol started talking, nods and covers his mouth, crying even harder. "Y-Yes. Oh my god, yes!"

Chanyeol tears up a little as well, smiling and slipping the engagement ring onto Baekhyun's finger. He gets up and pulls Baekhyun into the biggest bear hug he's ever given, the smaller crying happily into his chest.

"I love you." Chanyeol says contentedly.

"I love you too!" Baekhyun replies, snuggling into the taller's torso.

Their friends cheer loudly and get up to congratulate the two, joining their hug and forming a big group hug.

"Well now I know what the big secret was." Kyungsoo laughs to Sehun then glancing to the newly engaged couple.


	29. 29

"Hey, wake up." Jongin whispers softly to the sleeping male beside him.

Kyungsoo's eyes open groggily, and he looks to Jongin.

"You have a class in an hour," Jongin states. "At nine."

Kyungsoo lays there, staring at the bunk above them. "I'm not going." He says softly.

"What?" 

"I don't feel like going." Kyungsoo sighs and turns to lay on his side, facing the wall.

"I know you aren't a morning person but this is college, you can't just skip classes because you don't feel like going..." Jongin moves to sit up, placing his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder and attempting to turn the smaller back around.

Kyungsoo shrugs the hand off though, staring blankly at the wall. "Please don't touch me."

"What?" Jongin asks in disbelief. "Are you mad at me for some reason?"

"No." 

"Then what is wrong?" 

"It's nothing. I'm going back to sleep." Kyungsoo murmurs, pulling the blankets up even further and closing his eyes.

"No, you have class." Jongin exasperates.

"I said I'm not going."

Jongin sighs and pulls the blankets off of Kyungsoo's torso. "You have to go. I don't know why you are suddenly acting like this."

Kyungsoo winces at the sudden cold air that hits his arms. He takes a second to think about getting up, getting dressed, walking to the main building, going into the class, sitting for two hours, having to interact with so many people, and then coming back. It sounds just plain awful, he doesn't want to deal with it today. Thinking about it makes him feel nauseous.

"Please, just - just put the blankets back." Kyungsoo pleads, his head starting to feel dizzy.

"Tell me why you are mad." Jongin clutches tighter onto the blanket as Kyungsoo reaches for it.

"I'm not mad, just please! Jongin!" Kyungsoo exclaims, trying to tug the blanket back.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Jongin pursues. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It has nothing to do with you!" Kyungsoo huffs, finally sitting up to face the taller.

His dizziness only gets worse, and he starts sweating profusely. 

"Okay, okay. But you can't skip out on your class, you'll be behind." Jongin says.

"I'm not going, Jongin. I can't go!"

"You can't? Why?" Jongin asks, confused.

"You aren't my mom. You can't make me go!" Kyungsoo shrieks, his body starting to tremble.

"I- Kyungsoo, tell me why you're acting so rude towards me! What did I do wrong?!" Jongin shouts, throwing the blanket down harshly. "I don't understand why you are doing this to me!"

Kyungsoo's nausea gets a thousand times worse. It's not Jongin's fault, why won't he just believe that?

"Answer me, dammit! I'm not going to be able to fix it if I don't know what I did!"

Kyungsoo's body starts shaking worse and he feels tears burning his eyes. "It's not you, please stop yelling."

Jongin finally realizes that something is seriously wrong when Kyungsoo puts his head in his hands, starting to cry. A string of 'I'm sorry's and 'I don't want to go's cry out from Kyungsoo's small body repeatedly.

Jongin's heart seems to sink into his stomach as he stands there, watching as Kyungsoo has a break down, not knowing what to do or say. Jongin wordlessly scoots closer to the shorter, wrapping his arms around him securely.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm sorry for losing my temper. I'm sorry." Jongin whispers, kissing Kyungsoo's hair. "It's going to be okay."

Kyungsoo doesn't reply, he just continues to cry. After a few minutes in Jongin's embrace, his cries die down. "I-I had a dream about Byungjae.."

"Is that why you're acting like this?" Jongin asks gently. The smaller nods into his neck, holding his hand out.

"I'm having an anxiety attack." Kyungsoo explains, taking a deep breath. "Look at my hand."

Jongin glances to the hand that Kyungsoo is holding out, seeing how shaky it is. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, you didn't, but it's okay." Kyungsoo whispers, taking another deep breath. "I get moody when I'm like this. I'm sorry."

The taller just starts humming softly, kissing Kyungsoo's temple. The shorter relaxes a little, snuggling into the safety that is Kim Jongin. He finds his dizziness and nausea drizzle away slowly, feeling secure in his boyfriend of one month's arms. Yes, he should've known, Byungjae is locked away for good. He isn't going to come back. Kyungsoo's ears listen to the faint sound of Jongin's melody, relaxing even more.

Suddenly, Jongin stops humming, and the words that Kyungsoo has feared for a while break into the silence of the dorm. "Maybe it would help to face this head on, you know? I actually don't know...but maybe it would help to go talk to him."

The relaxation trance is shattered immediately, Kyungsoo pushing himself out of Jongin's arms, staring at taller with horror laced in his eyes. "I can't believe you just suggested that."

"Listen to me, S-"

"You've seen how he affects me!"

"Just listen to my reasoning, Soo." Jongin begs, reaching out to him.

"I don't want to hear it." Kyungsoo shoves Jongin's hands away. He quickly gets off of the bed, still in his pajamas, and starts waking towards the door.

"Kyungsoo! Hey, wait!" Jongin gets up hurriedly. "You aren't in the right state of mind!"

Those words pierce through Kyungsoo's heart as his hand rests on the door knob. He turns around with an icy cold look on his face, "That was low, Jongin. Maybe I was right the second day here, maybe you really are an asshole." A couple more seconds of glaring at the guy, Kyungsoo opens the door and stalks out, slamming it in Jongin's face.

Jongin knows better, he knows he should run after Kyungsoo and explain, he knows he should not waste any time making this right, but he's paralyzed. He can't move. Anger, fear, and sadness jumble up in his heart as he realizes how much of an idiot he is. He always says things he doesn't mean and hurts people because of it. 

"I am an asshole." Jongin's eyebrows furrow. "I'm a fucking stupid asshole that says things before thinking so please come back and let me explain!"

Tears trickle down his cheeks and he cries out in anger. Not anger towards Kyungsoo, no, anger towards himself. Anger towards the situation. Jongin sinks to the ground, leaning against the door limply. He hurt Kyungsoo, yet again, and he doesn't know if he'll be able to fix it this time.


	30. 30

"Oh c'mon, Soo. Get your sorry ass up and go talk to him." Baekhyun complains. "You've been crashing here for almost five days now!"

"I don't want to!" Kyungsoo snaps, sighing as he gets yet another call from Jongin. "He keeps fucking calling me too, this is frustrating."

"Well you did walk out on him." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Soo, he obviously didn't mean to offend you. Some people just don't understand how mental disorders work, you can't blame him for something he doesn't understand!"

"I can't believe you're actually defending him." Kyungsoo pouts and crosses his arms. "He basically called me crazy!"

"Jesus! He was just worried about you!" Baekhyun exclaims tiredly. "You guys are acting like a high school couple, you know it? Now get out of my dorm and go to your own, your overwhelming stubbornness is clogging up my pores and stinking up my room."

"I hate you." Kyungsoo growls, getting up and packing his things. "Fine, I'll leave, you asshole."

"Love you too, my sweet child." Baekhyun snickers as he knows Kyungsoo's words hold no meaning to them.

Kyungsoo groans and stomps out of Baekhyun's dorm, ignoring the continuous beeping sounds from his phone. Jongin is going crazy.

He approaches the door but hesitates, should he really go in? He awkwardly stands there for awhile and contemplates the situation. Ultimately deciding not to go back just yet, he decides on just going to the cafeteria for a little bit.

As soon as he approaches the cafeteria, bag with his belongings in hand, his eyes widen when he sees a group of people sitting right in front of him. How could he forget that it's Fried Friday? He mentally groans and hides behind the white, brick column next to him, listening in on their conversation.

"Eat." 

"But Jongdae- "

"Shut up and eat, Jongin. He'll come back." 

"Jongdae's right, he will. Now stop sulking so much and eat some chicken." Sehun adds.

"Guys, it's been five whole days! I messed up, big time." Jongin frowns.

Kyungsoo secretly peeks around the corner, taking a glance at the boy. Jongin looks like a wreck, but Kyungsoo knows he probably doesn't look any better.

"Yeah, five days wallowing in self pity without chasing after him and apologizing." Minseok comments, chewing on a piece of barbecue chicken.

"You don't understand, I've tried calling him." Jongin puts his head in his hands.

"Oh, honey, that's not the same." Sehun's girlfriend informs. "You should go to where he is and talk in person."

"I don't know where he is!" 

"Where else would he be? At Baekhyun's, you dummy." Sehun snaps.

"Maybe I should go right now." Jongin starts getting up.

"Nope, it's been five days so it can wait thirty minutes. Eat some food, I know you haven't been eating well." Minseok presses him down roughly by the shoulder.

Kyungsoo is about to turn and walk back to Baekhyun's dorm. This was a stupid idea, he shouldn't have eavesdropped anyways. 

"Whatcha spying on?" A voice comes from behind his ear.

Kyungsoo flinches a tiny bit and whips around, met with a bright, smiling face. "Junmyeon, you scared me," he whisper screams.

"Sorry," Junmyeon glances around the big pillar and spots some of Kyungsoo's friends. "Why are you hiding back here? Go sit and eat with your friends..."

"N-No it's okay, I'm not really hungry anyways. I was just about to leave."

"You look horrible." Junmyeon looks concerned. "Have you lost weight? You're so skinny. You need to eat something before you disappear."

"I'll eat at Baekhyun's dorm." Kyungsoo forces a smile. "That's where I'm headed."

"Why Baekhyun's dorm?"

"You're awfully nosy today, Myeon." Kyungsoo frowns. "I'm just going over there to hang out."

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Junmyeon links their arms. "C'mon, let's go sit and eat with them."

"What? No!" Kyungsoo tries to pull away.

"Yes." Junmyeon smiles sweetly. "Let's go."

Junmyeon proceeds to pull Kyungsoo out from hiding, towards the table of people. Kyungsoo struggles to pull away. "Let go of m- "

"Hey guys!" Junmyeon exclaims.

The group turns their heads, eyes wide when they see the small boy beside the bubbly male. Jongin's heart speeds up, the bone of fried chicken in his grip falling out of his hand as his jaw hangs open slightly. It's silent for a second, then Jongin is springing up from his seat. "Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo looks to everyone in horror, breaking free from Junmyeon's grasp and sprinting away. He hears Jongin's heavy footsteps trailing behind him, calling out his name repeatedly.

"Kyungsoo, wait! Please!"

The older keeps running though, down random hallways and through random corridors. Struggling for breath with tears stinging his eyes, he runs away, because that's the only thing he knows how to do. 

Suddenly, everything snaps into place in Kyungsoo's brain, causing his legs to slow down. Jongin was right. The only way to get over his trauma is to face it head on, to do something about it, to get help instead of running away every time something pops up. Gradually slowing down to a stop, his breath heavy and a couple tears sliding down his pink cheeks. Not caring about anything other than his thoughts, he falls to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest as he begins to sob.

Why him? Why did everything bad have to happen to him? Why did Byungjae have to abuse him? Why did his dad die and leave him? Why does he have to have anxiety? Why does he have to have depression? Why did he get mad at Jongin? Why?

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin exclaims worriedly, catching up to the smaller, immediately dropping onto his knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Kyungsoo cries. "You were right all along!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Jongin breathes out, softly grabbing ahold of Kyungsoo's shaking body.

"I-I got mad at you for telling me to face my problems head on. I'm just a coward, okay? I'm sorry. I've missed you so much. It's not your fault. I'm sorry my brain is messed up. I'm sorry you don't have a normal boyfriend. Dammit, I screw everything up!" Kyungsoo rambles, tears flowing rapidly.

"We both screw things up, Soo. We're human." Jongin bites the inside of his cheek, trying his hardest not to cry at Kyungsoo's words. "Your brain isn't messed up and you're not abnormal. Please don't beat yourself up so much, it hurts so much to see you doubt yourself like this."

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, finally looking into Jongin's eyes. "I-I'm still sorry." 

"I'm sorry too. As always, I was careless and didn't think about my words before saying them. I'm so sorry that I constantly do that, I'll really try to stop. So, please, will you come back?"

Kyungsoo sits there for a second as calms down his tears then he closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "Yes, of course I will."

Jongin smiles gently and embraces the smaller, inhaling the scent that he missed more than anything. "Thank you. I love you so much, Soo. We're going to get help, okay? You'll feel better soon, I promise."

"I love you more." Kyungsoo mumbles into Jongin's shirt. "And feeling better sounds nice."

 

\- END -


End file.
